Total Drama Island: Eyes of an Intern
by Impoik
Summary: Leroy has just left for Total Drama Island. As he arrives, he soon experiences the magnificent works in the competition, and becomes a "Third" to Chris and Chef. The first in the "Eyes of an Intern" series. What's New: Brunch of Digustingness. Coming Soon: No Pain, No Game.
1. The Beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own the Total Drama series. Leroy is mine though.

* * *

><p>The white boat sped across the lake. Standing on the boat was Leroy. He looked onward as he sped towards the island. As he stared, he thought about earlier.<p>

_Leroy and his parents arrived at the docks of Muskoka._

"_I'm really nervous," said Leroy. "This is the first time I've ever been away from home."_

"_Son, you signed up for this," said Leroy's father. "You can't back out now."_

"_Don't worry," assured Leroy's mother, "you can do this."_

"_Okay," Leroy replied nervously._

_Leroy boarded the white boat. As it sailed off, he looked back at his waving parents until they can be seen no more._

As his flashback ended, he could only know now that he would spend eight weeks working in the soon-to-be hottest new reality show.

He looked onward. The island was in plain sight. As it came closer, he face shifted to a more determined look…

* * *

><p>Author's Note: If you want to know more about Leroy, go read <em>Eyes of an Intern: Prologue.<em>

This is only the beginning! Episode 1 is coming soon!


	2. Not So Happy Campers Part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the Total Drama series. Leroy is mine though.

* * *

><p>The white boat finally stopped. Leroy took a deep breath and set foot on the dock. He saw Chris standing there.<p>

Leroy approached Chris. "Um, Chris? Where am I supposed to put my things?"

"Oh, Leroy!" Chris said. "Um, yeah, you can place your stuff near the staff trailers. Just go look for the one that has your name on it. And you need to be back here before the camera rolls again, got that?"

"Okay." Leroy replied. He went off to look for the staff trailers. Soon, he found the trailers. He saw one that was labeled "Leroy". He dumped his entire luggage at the door of it before picking up a dropped memo and running back to the dock.

When he finally made it back to Chris, a cameraman said, "We're rolling."

"Welcome back to Total Drama Island!" Chris announced. "Alright, it's time to meet our first eleven campers! We told them that they'd all be staying at this five-star resort, so if they seem a little T-O'ed, that's probably why.

"_I wonder who the campers will be."_ Leroy thought.

The first camper to arrive was a short and nerdy-looking girl. She has brown hair tied in a ponytail. She wore a green shirt and an olive vest that had pins on it, as well as pink pants.

"Beth, what's up?" Chris said. Beth ran over and hugged Chris.

"It's so incredulous to meet you!" she said, letting go of Chris. "Wow, you're much shorter in real life." She waved at the camera.

"Uh, thanks." Chris said.

"I guess she'll be bearable." Leroy commented.

The next camper to arrive was a tall male with tan skin. He was wearing a skull cap, and a shirt with a D on it, and grey shorts.

"DJ!" Chris called.

"Yo, Chris Mclean! How's it going?" he replied as he high-fived the host. "Hey, you sure you got the right place here? Where's the hot tub at?" he questioned.

"Yo, dawg, this is it! Camp Wawanakwa!" Chris replied.

DJ continued walking down the dock. "Hmm, looked a lot different on the application form." He muttered.

"I assume you expected something else?" Leroy asked.

"Yeah, I thought this was gonna be a luxury resort with a hot tub and all." DJ replied.

"I guess you'll have to deal with it. Besides, there's the small fortune you'll get if you win." Leroy said.

The next camper to arrive was a pale-looking girl. Leroy could instantly tell she was a Goth, ranging from the black hair with teal streaks to the dark-colored clothes.

"Hey Gwen," Chris said. Gwen walked over to him.

"You mean we're staying here?" she asked.

"Nope, you're staying here!" Chris replied. "My crib is an airstream with a/c, that way!"

"I did not sign up for this." Gwen irritably told the host.

"Actually, you did." Chris held up her contract.

Gwen immediately took the papers, tore them and dropped them into the lake.

"The great thing about lawyers is," Chris said, "they make lots of copies." He held up another contract similar to the one she just tore.

"I am not staying here." Gwen replied.

"Cool," he said. "I hope you can swim though. Because your ride just left." The white boat that brought Gwen to the island was seen leaving.

"Jerk!" she grumbled.

"Yeesh." Leroy flinched.

The next camper was seen dancing on his boat. He had blonde hair, wore a green cowboy hat, a pink vest and some blue shorts.

"Chris Mclean!" He shouted. "What's up man? It's an honor to meet you man!" he said as he fist bumped the host.

"The Geoff-ster! Welcome to the island man!" Chris said.

"Thanks man."

"If the say man one more time, I'm gonna puke." Gwen said.

Leroy high-fived Geoff as he walked by him.

The next contestant arrived.

"Everybody," Chris said, "this is Lindsay!

Lindsay was a girl with long blonde hair. She wore a blue hairpiece, a brown shirt, an orange skirt, and cowgirl boots to complete the outfit.

"Not too shabby," Chris stated.

"Hiiii," she purred. "Okay, you look so familiar." She pointed at the host.

"I'm Chris Mclean." When she did not get it, he continued, "The host of the show."

"Oh, that's where I know you from!" she replied.

"Uh, yeah." Chris replied.

"_Not too smart either._" Leroy thought.

The next camper arrived. She has back hair, and is wearing a red top and green shorts. She took off her sunglasses and glared at her surroundings.

"Heather." Chris said. She just walked by the host as if he wasn't there.

"Hi!" Beth said, running up to her. "Looks like we're your new friends, for the next eight weeks! As she said this, her spit got on Heather, who reacted in disgust. Leroy just stepped away from them.

Punk music played as the next camper arrived. His black hair was fixed in a green Mohawk, he had multiple piercings on his face, and he was also wearing a black skull t-shirt, blue pants and a spiked collar.

"Duncan! Dude," Chris greeted.

"I don't like surprises." He said in reply.

"Yeah, your parole officer warned me about that, man." Chris said. "He also told me to give him a holler anytime and have you returned to juvie."

"_Delinquent, huh."_ Leroy thought.

"Okay then." He said. He walked by Heather. "Meet you by the campfire, gorgeous.

"Drop dead, you skeeze!" she replied. "I'm calling my parents!" she shouted. "You cannot make me stay here!"

Chris held up Heather's contract and smiled.

Leroy saw the next contestant arrive. He was on water skis attached to his boat. He has brown hair, was wearing a red headband with a red tracksuit to match.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Tyler!"

Tyler waved, but then he suddenly slipped from his skis and rolled on the water until he hit the dock. He was sent flying and hit the luggage.

"Oooh!" Most of the campers winced.

Some of the luggage was sent flying into the water, dousing Heather. "Ugh, my shoes!" she shouted.

"Wicked wipeout man!" Chris called.

"That's gotta hurt." Leroy said as he walked over to Tyler. Tyler was able to raise an arm and give a thumbs up to signify that he was okay.

Leroy didn't notice the next arrival until he exhaled, catching his and Chris' attention. He has auburn hair, was wearing glasses, some green pants and a t-shirt with a picture of a hamburger on it.

"Welcome to camp Harold." Chris said.

Harold looked around. "What's he looking at?" Beth asked.

"So you mean that this show is at a crappy summer camp and not on some big stage or something?" Harold asked.

"You got it." Chris replied.

"Yes! That is so much more favorable to my skills." he said.

Leroy thought _"He looks like he may have potential. Better wait and see."_

The next camper to arrive has black hair, and is wearing a green camo shirt with a black handprint on it, along with some black pants.

"Contestant number nine is Trent!" Chris announced.

"Um, don't you mean ten?" Leroy corrected.

"Whatever." Chris said.

"Hey, good to meet you man." Trent said. "Saw you on that figure skating show, nice work."

"Hey thanks man." Chris said. "I knew I rocked that show!"

"I saw that!" Beth said. "One of the guys dropped his partner on her head. So they got immunity that week."

"Lucky," Harold replied. "I hope I get dropped on my head."

"Me too!" Lindsay said, not knowing what she was agreeing to.

"So this is it?" Trent asked as he looked at the nine campers and one intern standing on the dock. "Alrighty then."

Leroy watched as Trent walked over to Gwen and smiled at her. She looked away at first, but then she smiled back.

"Wow, love at first sight." Leroy commented.

The next camper to arrive was carrying a surfboard. She was wearing a blue hoodie, some light blue shorts, and her blonde hair was tied in a ponytail.

"Hey, what's up?" she asked.

"Alright," Chris said, "our surfer chick, Bridgette, is here!"

"Nice board," Duncan said sarcastically, "This ain't Malibu, honey."

"I thought we were going to be on a beach." She defended.

"We are!" Chris said. Leroy looked at the beach, which was littered with junk. A seagull with a net wrapped around its neck was carried off by a wave.

"Technically." Leroy said.

Bridgette sighed. "Great."

"That makes…" Chris continued, but he was cut off when Bridgette accidentally hit him with her surfboard. "Ow, darn it, that hurts!"

Bridgette walked over to the other campers. "Hey guys," she greeted.

Geoff waved. "Hi, I'm Geoff." He said.

"What's up?" she said, waving around her board in the process; the other guys ducked to avoid it.

"Dang, watch the board man!" Harold said.

"Hi, I'm Beth!" Beth said.

"Hey," said Bridgette, the guys ducked as she swung her surfboard again.

"Okay, we've all met surfer girl," Heather said, "can we get on with the show please?"

"Someone missed their double cappuccino macchiato this morning." Duncan commented.

"Get bent." Heather replied.

"That's only half the campers," Leroy said, "We've still got another eleven to go, brah."

"Whatever." Heather replied.

The next camper to arrive had brown skin and hair. He also wore a red sweater vest over his blue shirt, and green pants.

"Our…" Chris said, trying to regain his composure, "next camper is Noah!"

"You got my memo about my life-threatening allergies?" he asked.

"I'm sure someone did." Chris said.

"Oh," Leroy said, holding up said memo that he found earlier when he arrived at his trailer.

"Good. Is this where we're staying?"

"No, it's your mother's house," Duncan replied, "and we're throwing a party.

"Cute, nice piercings are original, do them yourself?" Noah asked sarcastically.

"Yeah, you want one?" Duncan asked with a threat, holding Noah's lip.

"Ugh, uh no thanks, can I have my lip back please?" Duncan let go. "Thanks."

Leroy rolled his eyes at the typical nerd-and-bully situation.

The next camper to arrive has dark brown skin and her black hair was tied in a ponytail. She wore a yellow shirt with kumquats on it as well as blue shorts.

"What's up y'all? Leshawna's in the house!" she said. Harold gasped at the sight of her.

"Yo baby, how you doin'? How's it going?" she said as she stepped on the dock and high-fived the host. "Feel free to quit now and save yourselves the trouble 'cause, I came to win!" she declared as she walked toward the other campers.

"Oh what's up my brother?" she said as she high-fived DJ. "Give me some sugar baby!"

Harold looked at Leshawna. "I've never seen a girl like you in real life before." He said.

"Excuse me?" she replied.

"You're real big, and loud." Harold replied. Leroy face palmed.

"What did you say to me?!" she said angrily. "Oh no you didn't! You have not seen anything yet! I'll show you BIG baby!" She attempted to attack Harold, but DJ and Bridgette held her back. "Oh yeah! You want some of this? Well come on then!" she shouted.

"Alright campers, settle down!" Chris ordered.

Leshawna glared at Harold. He replied with a sheepish smile. Leroy just shook his head.

The next boat dropped off two campers. One was tall, had brown skin, had her black hair in pigtails, and wore a zebra-stripe top with pink shorts. The other one looked just like the first, except the she was short, pudgy, and had white skin.

"Ladies," Chris said, "Sadie," he gestured at the short girl, "Katie," he gestured at the tall girl. "Welcome to your new home for eight weeks!" Both girls stared at the crummy summer camp.

"Oh my gosh," Katie exclaimed, "Sadie, look, it's a summer camp!"

"Okay, I always wanted to go to a summer camp. Eeee!" Both girls ran towards the dock.

Leroy stared at them with an odd look. Chris scratched his head in confusion.

The next camper to arrive was a boy with brown hair that was covered by his blue toque. He also wore an olive green hoodie and blue pants.

"Ezekiel!" Chris greeted. "What's up man?"

Ezekiel looked up. "I think I see a bird." He replied. Trent snickered.

"Okay, look dude," Chris said, "I know you don't get out much. Been homeschooled your whole life? Raised by freaky prairie people? Just don't say much and try not to get kicked off too early, okay?"

"Yes sir." Ezekiel replied.

"That's just…wow." Gwen commented. Leroy nodded his head in agreement.

The next arrival was a brown-haired boy. He wore a yellow shirt and pants.

"Cody," Chris introduced, "the Codester! The Codemeister!"

"Dude, psyched to be here man!" Cody said as he walked with a strut towards the other campers, in particular the girls. "I see the ladies have already arrived! Alright!"

Leroy sighed at Cody's attempt to act cool. Cody attempted to say something to Leshawna, but she immediately said, "Save it short stuff."

The next camper to arrive, Leroy could tell, was a female fitness buff. She wore a blue tank top and blue shorts. Her black hair was tied in a ponytail.

"Eva, nice." Chris introduced. "Glad you can make it."

Cody attempted to high-five Eva, but she just dropped her large bag on his foot.

"Ow," Cody said. "What's in there? Dumbbells?"

"Yes," she replied.

"She's all yours man." Duncan said to DJ.

Leroy looked a little worried.

The next camper suddenly cried, "Woohoo!" He was a blonde male who wore a white shirt with a blue ample leaf on it as well as green shorts. He was quite obese. "Chris, what's happening? This is awesome!" he exclaimed. "Woohoo!"

"Owen! Welcome!" Chris greeted.

Owen grabbed Chris and pulled him in a bear hug. "Awesome to be here man! Yeah!" he screamed. "Man, is it just so…"

"Awesome?" Gwen answered.

"Yes! Awesome!" Owen replied. "Woo! Are you gonna be on my team?" he asked Gwen.

"Oh, I sure hope so." She replied. Owen cheered.

"You about finished?" Chris asked Owen. The chubby teen let go. "Sorry dude, I'm just so psyched!" he said.

"I like him already." Leroy said.

"Cool," Chris said, "and here comes Courtney!"

Courtney was a neat-looking girl. She has brown skin, brown hair, and wore a grey blouse and green pants. Chris helped her off the boat.

"Thank you." She said. "Hi! You must be the other contestants."

Leroy eyed her with a slight bit of suspicion.

"It's really nice to meet you all." She said. Owen shook her hand. "How's it going? I'm Owen." He introduced.

"Nice to meet you Ow….wow!"

What caught Courtney's attention was the next camper. He was quite handsome, has brown hair, and wore a green shirt and pants.

Most of the girls (and Owen) swooned at the sight of him. Even Leroy could not help but stare.

The handsome male stepped on the dock. "This," Chris introduced, "is Justin! Welcome to Total Drama Island!" Justin fist-bumped the host.

"Thanks Chris," he said, "this is great!"

"Just so you know, we picked you based entirely on your looks." Chris informed him.

"I can deal with that." He replied.

"I like your pants." Owen said. "Thanks man." Justin replied. Owen continued, "'Cause mine look like they're all worn out. Did you buy them like that?"

"Uh, no," he replied. "Just had them for a while.

"Oh, cool!" Owen said, then he turned around and face palmed. "Stupid!" he said to himself.

The last camper to arrive has orange hair. She also wore a green tank top, and a green skirt.

"Hey everyone," Chris introduced. "Izzy!"

"Hi Chris," she said. "Hi! Hi!" She ran to get off the boat, but she fell and banged her chin on the dock and landed in the water. Leroy winced in pain.

"Ooh, that was bad!" Tyler said. He chuckled.

"Guys," Courtney said as she ran to help Izzy, "she could be seriously hurt." Courtney helped Izzy back up, but then Izzy shook off the water like a dog.

"That felt, so good!" she said. "Except for hitting my chin. This is summer camp? That is so cool. Do you have paper Mache here? Are we having lunch soon?"

She said this in a rapid fashion that Leroy's head began to spin.

"That is a good call!" Owen said.

"First things first!" Chris said. "We need a group photo for the promos. Everyone on the end of the dock! Except you." He pointed at Leroy.

Leroy just stood there as the other campers went to the end of the dock and posed for the camera.

Chris jumped on a boat to take the picture. "Okay, one, two, three-oops!" he said. "Forgot the lens cap!"

Leroy noticed the dock creak a little.

"Okay, hold that pose, one, two, oh no wait, card's full! Hang on," Chris said.

"Come on man, my face is starting to freeze." Leshawna complained.

The dock began to shake. Leroy's eyes widened.

"Got it! Okay, everyone say Wawanakwa!"

"Wawanakwa!" everyone said. Leroy realized that the dock was about to collapse and ran to safety just in time as it did, soaking all 22 campers.

"Okay guys," Chris said. "Dry off and meet at the campfire pit in ten!"

All the campers were now sitting by the campfire pit. Leroy was standing next to Chris.

"This is Camp Wawanakwa," Chris said, "your home for the next eight weeks. The campers sitting around you will be your cabin mates, your competition, or maybe even your friends. You dig?"

Harold smiled at Duncan but he returned with a fist threat.

"The camper that manages to stay on Total Drama Island the longest," Chris continued, "without getting voted off will win one hundred thousand dollars!"

"Excuse me," Duncan piped up, "What would the sleeping arrangements be? Because I'd like to request a bunk under her!" he pointed at Heather.

"They're not co-ed, are they?" Heather asked.

"No," Chris replied, "girls get one side of each cabin and dudes get the other."

"Excuse me, Kyle?" Lindsay asked. "Can I have a cabin with the lake view since I'm the prettiest?"

"Okay, you are, but that's not really how it works here," he replied, "and it's Chris."

"I have to live with Sadie," Katie piped up, "or I'll die."

"And I'll break out in hives." Sadie responded. "It's true."

Leroy rolled his eyes at their exaggeration.

"This cannot be happening." Gwen commented.

"Oh, come on guys," Owen said, hugging Gwen and Tyler, "It'll be fun. It's like a big sleepover."

"At least you don't have to sleep next to him." Tyler pointed at Duncan, who was abrasively rubbing the head of a deer.

"Here's the deal," Chris said, we're gonna split you into two teams, if I call your name out, go stand over there. Gwen, Trent, Heather, Cody, Lindsay, Beth, Katie, Owen, Leshawna, Justin, and Noah! From this moment on, you are officially known as," Chris tossed a green banner to Owen, which unrolled and revealed a picture of a gopher standing upright with its fists drawn out. "The Screaming Gophers!"

"Yeah!" Owen said. "I'm a Gopher! Woo!"

"Wait, what about Sadie?" Katie asked.

"The rest of you, over here!" Chris continued. "Geoff, Bridgette, DJ, Tyler, Sadie, Izzy, Courtney, Ezekiel, Duncan, Eva, and Harold! Move! Move! Move! Move!"

"But Katie's a Gopher!" Sadie complained. "I have to be a Gopher!"

"Sadie, is it?" Courtney comforted her. "Come on, it'll be okay."

"This is so unfair!" Sadie cried. "I miss you Katie!"

"I miss you too!" Katie cried back.

"You guys will be officially known as," Chris tossed a red banner to Harold, which unrolled and revealed a picture of an angry-looking bass. "The Killer Bass!"

"It's awesome." Harold said. "It's like, amazing."

"You and your team will be on camera in all public areas during this competition." Chris explained.

**Confessional**

**Chris**-"You will also be able to share your innermost thoughts on tape with video diaries anytime you want. Let the audience at home know what you're really thinking. Or, just get something off your chest."

**Gwen**-"Um, okay. So far this sucks.

**Lindsay**-(She is seen with her back to the camera.) "I don't get it, where's the camera guy?"

A loon is seen applying lipstick on itself. It suddenly realizes it's on camera.

**Owen**-"Hey everyone, check this out. I have something very important to say." (He farts, then chuckles.)

**Leroy**-(He is seen pinching his nose.) "Geez, it stinks in here!"

"Alright, any questions?" Chris asked. "Cool. Let's find your cabins. Gophers, you're in the east cabin, Bass, you're in the west."

"What about me?" Leroy asked.

"Oh yeah. Just head back to your trailer then unpack. You've got a half hour then report to the main lodge." Chris replied.

"Okay." Leroy said.

Leroy headed back to his trailer. He got a good look around. He saw the staff bathrooms, which looked much better than the communal bathrooms that he saw earlier. He headed back to his trailer and looked inside. It was fairly decent, with a bed, sofa, and a few shelves. He began unpacking and placing his stuff around. Soon the trailer looked like his room back home. He suddenly heard a scream that sounded like it came from Lindsay. He shrugged it off and walked to the main lodge.

At the main lodge, all 22 campers formed a line for the food. Leroy was standing near a bald, brown-skinned man wearing a chef's hat, a yellow shirt, green pants, and a white apron.

"Listen up!" the chef shouted. "I serve it three times a day, and you will eat it three times a day! Grab your tray, get your food, and sit your butts down NOW!"

Harold and Beth were first up in line. "Excuse me," Beth asked. "Will we be getting all the major food groups?" The chef just scooped up some brown slop and placed it on a bun.

"Yeah, cause I get hypoglycemic real bad if I don't get enough sugar." Said Harold.

"You'll get a whole lot of SHUT THE HECK UP!" the chef barked as Harold ran.

"Have a cow," Owen whispered to Noah.

"What was that?" the chef asked. "Come closer fat boy, I didn't hear you."

"Um, I didn't really say anything important." The chubby teen replied as he grabbed his tray.

"I'm sure you didn't." the chef said. "You, scrawny kid! Gimme your plate."

Noah went back to the chef as he dropped another layer of his brown slop. The slop suddenly back went up on the spoon as the chef dumped it back.

Leshawna was next in line. "Yo, what's up girl?" she asked Eva.

Eva replied with a glare. "Oh, it's gonna be like that is it?" Leshawna said. She was shocked when the chef shouted, "Next!"

Lindsay and Gwen were next. "Excuse me," Lindsay said, "my nutritionist says I shouldn't eat and white sugar, white flour or like, dairy." The chef just grabbed and squished a fly in annoyance. "Cool." Lindsay replied.

"I don't think that's going to be a problem." Gwen said. "Okay, I hate to be predictable and complain on the first day, but I think mine just moved."

The chef just squished the slop with a tenderizer. "Right, okay then!" Gwen replied.

"Seriously Chef Hatchet," Leroy asked, "Do you always cook that slop?"

"Nah," Chef replied, "that stuff's only for the campers. Staff like you and Chris get 5-star cuisine."

"Sweet!" Leroy whispered.

All 22 campers were eating their slop. Leroy face shifted to an odd look when he saw one of the slop burgers crawl on the floor.

Chris walked in. "Welcome to the main lodge." He said.

"Yo, my man." Geoff said. "Can we order a pizza?"

A cleaver was suddenly thrown and it hit the wall. "Whoa, it's cool G! Brown slop is cool! Right guys?"

The other campers agreed in fear.

"Your first challenge begins in one hour." Chris announced. "Leroy, come with me."

"What do you think they'll make us do?" Katie asked.

"It's our first challenge." DJ said. "How hard can it be?"

Leroy walked over to a large pile of crates.

"Your first task," Chris said, "is to move all these crates to the beach."

Leroy tried to move the crates but they seemed too heavy for him.

**Confessional**

**Leroy**-"To be honest, I'm not physically very strong."

Leroy soon became tired, but he hadn't moved a single crate. He looked around, and saw some pull-carts. Getting an idea, he placed the crates one by one on the pull-carts and moved them to the beach. He continued until the carts were all on the beach.

"Not bad," Chris commented once his job was done. "Now head with me to the top of the cliff."

All 22 campers were at the top of the cliff, all in their bathing suits. DJ looked down.

"Oh /**beep**/." He said.

* * *

><p>Author's note: In some episodes, I may deleteadd some scenes since the central character in this fanfic is Leroy. Nothing to affect major plot lines though. Please read and review!


	3. Not So Happy Campers Part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the Total Drama series. Leroy is mine though.

* * *

><p>Leroy looked down the cliff. "That's one long drop," he said.<p>

"Okay, today's challenge is threefold." said Chris. "Your first task is to jump off this 1000-foot high cliff into the lake."

"Piece of cake." Bridgette said.

"If you look down, you will see two target areas," Chris continued, "the wider area represents the part of the lake that we have stuffed with psychotic, man-eating sharks. Inside that area is a safe zone. That's your target area, which we're pretty sure is shark-free."

"Excuse me?" Leshawna said.

"For each member of your team that jumps and actually…survives," Chris continued, "there will be a crate of supplies waiting below. Inside each crate are supplies that you'll need for the second part of the challenge: Building a hot tub! The team with the best one gets to have a wicked hot tub party tonight! The losers will be sending someone home. Let's see…Killer Bass! You're up first!"

"Oh…wow," Bridgette said. "So, who wants to go first?"

No one answered.

"Hey, don't sweat it guys," Owen assured. "I heard these shows always make the interns do the stunts first to make sure it's survivable."

"Uh, did you?" Leroy asked, looking at Chris.

Chris put a finger on his chin and tried to remember.

_Chris and Chef were seen standing on top of the cliff, the latter wearing his swimwear._

"_We need to test the stunts first." Chris said. "You know that."_

"_Do I look like an intern?" Chef asked._

"_No, but the ones we had are all in the hospital. That's why I posted that summer job ad earlier. Come on, just jump it, you big chicken." Chris started making chicken noises._

"_I don't get paid enough for this, man." Chef jumped off the cliff and landed outside the safe zone. As he surfaced, he said, "Hey, I made it! I made it, man!" Unbeknownst to him, something was coming up on his foot. "Something just brushed my-my foot!" he shouted in terror. "Hey Chris man, somethin' ain't right down here!" Chef was suddenly dragged underwater. Then he jumped up and screamed and ran before a shark could eat him._

"_Well, that seems safe enough." Chris said._

"Uh, yes." Chris replied.

"So, who's up?" Eva asked.

"Ladies first." Duncan replied.

"Fine, I'll go." Bridgette said. "It's no big deal. Just an insane cliff dive into a circle of angry sharks." She jumped off the cliff and landed in the safe zone. She waved to her teammates after she surfaced.

"She did it!" Tyler exclaimed. "Yeah! Yeah! I'm next!" He ran back to get a running start, then he ran and jumped off the cliff, screaming "Cowabunga!"

Leroy saw that Tyler's dive aim was badly off, as he landed painfully on a buoy. Leroy winced as he slid off into the water.

Geoff jumped and screamed, "Woohoo!" Eva jumped as well, shouting "Look out below!" Duncan jumped without saying anything. All three landed in the safe zone.

"Uh-uh, no way man," DJ said. "I'm not jumping."

"Scared of heights?" Chris asked.

"Yeah, ever since I was a kid." DJ replied.

"That's okay big guy," Chris comforted. "Unfortunately, that also makes you a chicken! So you'll have to wear this for the rest of the day!" Chris placed a chicken hat on DJ's head.

"Aw man, for real?" DJ asked.

Chris made chicken noises. "That means that the chicken path down is that way!"

DJ went down an escalator as he looked on sadly. "Next!" Chris called.

Ezekiel jumped off the cliff, screaming "Yee-haaaaaawwwww!" He hit a rock, which sent him spinning but he landed in the safe zone regardless.

"Yes!" Harold said, and then he jumped off the cliff. He landed in the safe zone, but in a rather painful way: on his groin.

Harold screamed in pain as most of the campers (and Leroy and even the sharks) winced as he sank into the water.

"Oh, hate to see that happen," said Chris.

"Excuse me Chris," Courtney said. "I have a medical condition."

"What condition?" Chris asked.

"A condition that prevents me from jumping off cliffs." She replied.

"You can chicken out if you want," Chris said, "but it might end up costing your team the win. And then they'll hate you."

"It's a calculated risk." Courtney said confidently. "I've seen the other team, and I think none of them will jump."

"Alright. Here's your chicken hat." Chris said as he placed another chicken hat on Courtney.

Leroy glared at Courtney.

"So, let's tally up the results. Hold on, that's 8 jumpers and 2 chickens."

"Don't you mean 7 jumpers and 2 chickens?" Leroy corrected.

"Fine." Chris said. "But we're missing one."

"I'm not jumping without Katie," Sadie said.

"We have to be on the same team, Chris." Katie pleaded.

Leroy covered his ears over their cries of "Please" and "Can We?"

"I'll switch places with her." Izzy said.

"Alright, fine!" Chris said. "You're both on the Killer Bass now. Izzy, you're on the Screaming Gophers." Izzy shrugged.

**Confessional**

**Leroy**-"If I was the host, my decision would be final. Sure I know that their bond is strong, but they need to learn that they can't be together ALL the time. They're only lucky Izzy was there."

"That means you're up girls!" Chris said.

"WE'RE COMING KILLER BASS!" they both screamed as they jumped and landed in the safe zone.

"Okay, so that's 9 jumpers and 2 chickens. Screaming Gophers, if you can beat that, we'll throw in a pull-cart to put your crates on." Chris said.

"So that's what those were for." Leroy said.

"Nice," Trent said. "Okay guys, who's up first?"

At first no one answered.

"I'm sorry, there's no way I'm doing this." Heather piped up.

"Why not?" Beth asked.

"Hello, national TV? I'll get my hair wet."

"You're kidding, right?" Gwen asked.

"If she's not doing it, I'm not doing it," Lindsay said.

"Oh, you're doing it." Leshawna ordered.

"Says who?" Heather answered back.

"Says me. I'm not losing this challenge just because you got your hair dinged, you spoiled little daddy's girl!"

"Back off, ghetto glamour two-type pants wearing rap star wannabe!"

"Mall-shopping, ponytail-wearing, teen girl reading, picking at high school prom queen!"

"Well, at least I'm popular!"

Leroy went wide-eyed at their argument.

"You're jumping!"

"Make me!"

Leshawna grabbed Heather and threw her off the cliff. She landed in the safe zone.

"Well, that's one way of doing it." Leroy commented.

"Leshawna, you are so dead!" Heather called once she resurfaced.

"Hey, I threw you into the safe zone, didn't I? Now I just hope I can hit it too." Leshawna jumped off the cliff and landed in the safe zone next to Heather.

"I thought this was going to be a talent contest!" Lindsay said.

"Yeah…no." Chris said. Lindsay jumped off the cliff and screamed, followed by Gwen, then Cody, then Izzy, then Justin. All but Justin landed in the safe zone. Sharks came to eat him, but then his looks were enough to overpower them and they instead carried him to shore.

"Whaaa?" Leroy reacted.

"I-I can't do it," Beth said. "I'm too scared." Chris handed her a chicken hat. "I'm sorry!" she called.

Leroy watched as Noah jumped next.

Leshawna and Cody taunted Beth with chicken noises. "That is like, so lame, right?" Lindsay asked.

"Fully lame." Heather responded.

Only two people were left.

"Let's do this." Trent said as he high-fived Owen. He jumped off the cliff and landed in the safe zone.

"Okay campers," Chris called, "there's only one person left! You guys need this jump for the win!"

"No pressure dude." Chris told Owen. He looked relieved. "Okay, there's pressure!" Chris said.

The Gophers cheered for Owen to jump as he put on safety tubes on his arm.

**Confessional**

**Owen**-"Oh, I was pretty darn nervous. See, the thing is, I'm not that strong a swimmer.

**Geoff**-"I'm looking at this guy and thinking, there's no way he's gonna make it.

**Gwen**-"I actually thought if he jumps this, he's gonna die."

"Take a good run at it, buddy." Chris said. "You can do this."

"I'm going to die now." Owen said. "I'm going to frickin' die now."

Everyone watched in anticipation. Owen clenched his fists, and then he ran and jumped off the cliff. Owen landed in the safe zone and made a huge splash that soaked everyone on the beach.

"Gnarly splash dude!" Leroy called.

"Yes!" Owen exclaimed. "Yeah! Oh yeah! Who's the man?" The Gophers cheered.

"The winners!" Chris announced. "The Screaming Gophers!"

"That was awesome dude," Trent said, and then he notice Owen was looking around. "What's wrong?"

"I uh, think I lost my bathing suit."

Leroy laughed at this. "Okay Chris," he said between laughs, "what now?"

"Yeah, your next job is to monitor the campers and see how they're doing." Chris replied.

Leroy grabbed something from his pocket and unfolded it. It was a hover board, one of his earliest inventions. He glided down the cliff and onto the beach. He first looked at the Gophers. They seemed to be having no problem at all, other than singing "99 Bottles of Pop on the Wall."

His gaze shifted to the Bass. They looked like they were having a hard time pushing and pulling their crates.

"Ow! I think I just got a splinter." Courtney said.

"Shut up and pick up your crate, chicken." Eva said.

"Hey, I'm the only one with CIT camping experience here! You need me!" Courtney replied.

Leroy rolled his eyes and looked back at the Gophers. They were still singing. He saw Lindsay pick up a conch shell and put her ear to it, but then she ran back to her teammates before she could be left behind.

Back with the Bass, Tyler dropped his crate. "I've gotta take a whiz." He walked off into the forest.

"Hurry up, we're already behind." Eva replied.

"Oh, I have to go too." Katie said.

"You do? Oh my gosh, me too." Sadie said.

Both girls walked off as well.

A fly buzzed around Courtney. She hit it with her hand, but she hit her eye as well. "Ow, I think something just bit me." She said.

Leroy looked back at the Gophers. They have already reached the campgrounds.

"Hey look, there's the campground!" Beth exclaimed.

"That was pretty easy." Owen commented.

"I'm pleasantly surprised." Cody said.

"You guys are falling behind; the Gophers have already reached the campgrounds." Leroy called.

"We're trying." DJ said.

Katie and Sadie walked back. "All better?" Eva asked.

"Yup," Katie replied.

"Can we go now? I think my eye is swelling up." Courtney said.

Katie and Sadie continued pushing their crate. Leroy however, noticed that their butts were red.

"Something's itching me. Are you itchy too?" Sadie asked Katie.

"Totally itchy. Really bad." Katie replied.

"Ooh, it's really itching now." Sadie said.

"Mine feels like its burning." Katie said. Leroy saw that their butts were even redder.

"Okay, I have to scratch!" Sadie said. Both girls then started scratching their butts.

"You guys are way behind the other team. Like, WAY behind. What's the problem?" Chris asked.

"Their butts are itchy." Courtney replied. Leroy was shocked when he saw that her eye was swollen.

"Oh my boxers that's bad." Chris exclaimed.

Katie and Sadie were still scratching their butts. "Did you guys squat down when you peed in the woods?" Bridgette asked.

"Yeah." Katie replied.

"Did you happen to notice what kind of plants you were squatting over?" Bridgette continued.

"They were kind of oval-shaped and green and all over the place." Sadie answered.

"Were they low on the ground? About this big?" she help up her hands.

Both of them nodded.

"You guys squatted on poison ivy." Bridgette said.

Both of their eyes widened, and then they panicked.

Chris laughed. "No way, that's awesome."

Leroy laughed as well as Katie and Sadie scratched their butts on the beach before checking back on the Gophers.

Back at the campgrounds, the Gophers were searching inside their crates.

"Hey check it out, I got wood." said Owen.

"I've got some tools here," Trent said, "and what looks like a pool liner."

Leshawna was digging inside her crate when Heather and Lindsay approached her.

"I just wanted to say that I didn't mean that about you being a ghetto rap star wannabe, and I love your earrings. They're so pretty." Heather said.

"Straight up?" Leshawna asked. "Well, I'm sorry for pushing you over the cliff and all."

"No worries." Heather said. "I needed a push. Truce?"

"Yeah, yeah you got it." Leshawna replied.

Leroy eyed her with the same suspicion that he had when he eyed Courtney. He then saw some of the Killer Bass arrive at the campgrounds.

"Hey, what's up guys?" Trent asked.

"Hey, aren't you missing a couple of white girls?" Leshawna asked.

The Bass looked around. "They're getting a drink." Courtney said.

"Yeah, if they drink with their butts." Harold whispered.

"That's funny." Ezekiel said.

Courtney walked up to Leshawna. The latter was shocked with the former's swollen eye.

"Ooh, what happened to your eye, girl?" Leshawna asked.

"Nothing, just an allergy." Courtney lied.

"I think it's getting worse." Ezekiel said.

"Shut up! We don't want them to know that." she whispered.

"Okay dudes," Geoff said, "it's not too late. We can do this."

Harold was asleep on the porch. Ezekiel was picking his nose.

"Eew," Courtney said.

"What?" he asked.

"That's really gross." Bridgette commented.

"Okay look guys," Courtney said, "We have a hot tub to complete, and we need a project manager. Since I've actually been a CIT before, I'm electing myself. Any objections?

"Where do we begin, Cyclops?" Duncan asked.

"Open the crates. Bridgette, go find those itchy girls. We need all the help we can get."

As Leroy watched, he saw the Gophers were doing well with their teamwork. The Bass…not so much.

When both teams were finished, the Gophers' tub looked well-built and strong. The Bass' tub looked crummy and rushed, with unevenly taped wood and leaking water.

**Confessional**

**Leroy**-"I think it's quite obvious who won."

Chris inspected the Gophers' tub. "This is an awesome hot tub!" he said. The Gophers cheered at this.

Chris walked over to the Bass' tub. He tapped on it. It sprayed water on his face as the tub instantly fell apart, spilling water everywhere.

"Well, I think we have a winner here." Chris said. "The Screaming Gophers!"

The Gophers cheered in victory as the Bass looked down in defeat.

"Gophers, you're safe from elimination and, you get to rock this awesome hot tub for the rest of the summer. Bonus! Killer Bass, what can I say? Sucks to be you right now. I'll see your sorry butts at the bonfire tonight."

The Gophers cheered even more with their invincibility.

At the main lodge, the Bass were deciding who to vote off.

"So uh, what do we do now?" Katie asked.

"We have to figure out who we're gonna vote off." Courtney said.

"Well I think it should be Princess," Duncan said, gesturing at Courtney, "or the Brickhouse here." He gestured at DJ.

"What? Why?" Courtney asked.

"Because, unless I'm mistaken, the two of you are the only ones here wearing chicken hats. And if we'll have to lift the truck, I like our ons with the big guy."

"You guys need me! I'm the only one with-"

"We know," Bridgette answered, "who used to be a real CIT. So who would you pick?"

Courtney looked around. "What about him?" she pointed at Tyler.

"No!" Lindsay exclaimed. Everyone gave her an odd look.

"I-I mean, no…salt. There's no salt on the table. Bummer."

"Hey! At least he jumped off the cliff, chicken wing."

"Shut up!" Courtney yelled at Duncan.

"Okay let's just chill out, this is getting way duetty." Geoff said.

"I've had enough prison food for one day," Duncan said. "I'm gonna go have a nap."

"Y-you can't do that!" Courtney pleaded. "We haven't decided who's going yet!"

"I just don't get why we lost, eh." Ezekiel said. "They're the ones that have six girls."

Most of the Bass gasped at his comment. Leroy widened his eyes in shock.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Bridgette asked angrily.

"Yeah homeschool, enlighten us." Eva growled.

"Well, guys are much stronger at sports than girls are."

Most of the girls looked offended at this.

"Oh my," Leroy said. He stepped back a little.

"Oh snap, he did not just say that." Geoff said.

"My dad told me to look out for the girls here, eh." Ezekiel continued. "And help them in case they can't keep up."

Eva grabbed his throat. "Still think we need help keeping up?" she threatened.

"Uh, not really," Ezekiel gasped.

"Okay guys," Geoff said, "let's give him a break." Eva dropped Ezekiel. "I mean, at least he doesn't think guys are smarter than girls."

"But, they are."

Panic alarms ringed inside Leroy's head. He ran out of the lodge before he could get caught in any ensuing violence.

The eleven Bass were sitting on the stumps near the campfire. Most of the girls were glaring at Ezekiel.

"Dude, you've got a lot to learn about the real world." Duncan said to him.

Leroy was holding a plate of ten marshmallows. He looked at Chris.

"Killer Bass," Chris said, "at camp, marshmallows represent a tasty treat that you enjoy roasting by the fire." Leroy raised up the plate. "At this camp, marshmallows represent life. You've all cast your votes and made your decision. There are only ten marshmallows on this plate. When I call your name, come up and claim your marshmallow. The camper who does not receive a marshmallow tonight must immediately return to the Dock of Shame, to catch the Boat of Losers. That means, you're out of the contest. And you can't come back, ever. The first marshmallow goes to…Geoff."

Geoff stood up and claimed his marshmallow.

"Tyler."

"Woohoo, yeah! Place at the table!" Tyler claimed his marshmallow.

"Katie."

"Bridgette."

"DJ."

"Harold."

"Yes," he said.

"Sadie."

"Oh yay! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she said.

"Duncan."

"Eva."

There was only one marshmallow left.

"Campers, this is the final marshmallow of the evening."

Courtney looked scared. Ezekiel looked terrified.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"…Courtney."

Courtney looked relieved as she claimed the last marshmallow. Ezekiel slumped in his seat.

"Can't say I'm shocked," Chris said. "I saw you picking your nose dude. Not cool. Dock of Shame is that way, bro."

Leroy watched as Ezekiel walked down the Dock of Shame without another word.

"The rest of you," Chris continued, "enjoy your marshmallows. You're all safe, for tonight."

Leroy continued to watch as Ezekiel boarded the Boat of Losers. "Well, I'm gonna head for the Gopher party." He said. "Good night."

**Confessional**

**Gwen**-"Yup, this camp pretty much still sucks. But, now that I'm here I guess I might as well actually try to win."

**Leroy**-"Well, Zeke's gone. There's a long line of losers to follow after this, and I think it might get worse than what happened earlier."

The Gophers were well enjoying their hot tub party (Leroy had provided them music.) Leshawna started to cheer, "Go Gophers! Go Gophers!" and soon Owen and Noah joined in. Leroy was jamming to the music until he saw the Bass walking away. He saw Courtney motioning for the camera and saying something before walking away.

"_Hmm, she seems suspicious,"_ he thought. But for now, he would have to lay low and wait until the competition truly unfolds.

* * *

><p>So, Zeke's gone. As more campers are eliminated, Leroy gets more focus. The competition has only begun, so hold on to your seats! Please note that this fanfic is line with canon.<p>

Read and Review!


	4. The Big Sleep

Disclaimer: I do not own the Total Drama series. Leroy is mine though.

* * *

><p>The alarm clock rang at 6:30 A.M. Leroy slowly got up from bed. He looked around. It took him a while to tell the difference between his trailer and his room. He started to walk out of the trailer and do a few stretches before heading back to wear his jacket.<p>

He walked off to the cabins. At the same time Chris came and pulled out a bullhorn. He then pulled out an air horn and placed it in front of the bullhorn speaker and pressed the air horn.

Most of the campers were woken up by the loud noise. Leshawna ran to the window and angrily shouted, "Do I look like a farmer to you?!"

The campers slowly got up and walked out of their cabins. Cody walked up to Eva and tried to touch her MP3 player but she responded by almost biting his hand off and growling at him.

"Morning!" Chris said. "Hope you slept well."

"Hi Chris," Heather said, "You look really buff in those shorts."

"I know. Okay, I hope you're all ready because your next challenge begins in exactly one minute!"

"Oh, excuse me," Owen piped up, "I don't know if that's enough time to eat breakfast."

"Oh, you'll get breakfast, Owen." Chris replied. "Right after you complete your 20-kilometer run around the lake!"

"Oh, so you're funny now!" Eva said sarcastically. "You know I think would be funny?" she tried to attack Chris, but Duncan and Geoff held her back.

"Eva!" Courtney whispered. "Try to control your temper."

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" Eva continued.

"A little. You have 30 seconds." Chris replied.

**Confessional**

**Courtney**-"Okay, that girl Eva, has to get a handle on her temper. She's only been here one day and she's already thrown her suitcase out the window and broken the lock on one of the bathroom doors."

**Leroy**-"She carries on with that attitude, she's gonna get voted off soon."

"Okay runners," Chris said, "on your marks, get set, go! Leroy, head back to the main lodge."

Leroy went to the main lodge and visited Chef. He saw that the cook was making a large buffet.

"That looks good!" he said. "Is that ours?"

"Nope," he replied, "It's for the campers."

"But I thought you only gave them the disgusting stuff."

"I know."

"So, why you preparing that?"

"You see," Chef explained, "The next challenge's an awake-a-thon. Chris is gonna make the campers stay up as long as they can. He said the 20-km run combined with this buffet will make it harder for them to stay awake."

"Oh," Leroy said. "So no breakfast then?"

"Nah, this buffet's nothing compared to what we've got out back."

Eva was the first to reach the main lodge. "Whew! Made it!" she said. Leroy watched as the other campers arrived one by one, all tired. Chris also entered and started to file his nails.

"Clear a table, stat!" Owen screamed, as he was carrying a passed out Noah.

Leshawna arrived next. "Oh, we made it!" she said tiredly.

Owen started to try and revive Noah while Harold was the last to arrive at the lodge.

"What took you so long? You just lost the challenge!" Courtney scolded him.

Harold was gasping for air. "I think I'm having heart palpitations." He said between gasps.

"Hey wait a minute, if they lost, that means we won the challenge!" Gwen said.

The Gophers cheered. Even Noah mysteriously woke up and cheered as well.

"Woah there, hold your horses guys," Chris said. "That wasn't the challenge."

"What did you just say?" Gwen asked.

"Who's hungry?" Chris asked. A curtain opened, showing the buffet that Chef made earlier.

**Confessional**

**Gwen**-"After a whole week of brown sludge, I almost cried when I saw that buffet."

**Leroy**-"Technically, it's only been a day."

**Owen**-"And then I saw it. The buffet table, it was beautiful. There was turkey, and almond bars, and baked beans and maple syrup. Can I have a minute?" (He sobs.)

The campers were all stuffed as the buffet was finished.

"Okay campers," Chris announced, "time for part 2 of your challenge!"

"I thought eating was the second part." Owen said.

"What more do you want from us?" Gwen asked.

"Weird Goth girl is right." Heather said. "Haven't we been through enough?"

"Um, let me think about that. No! It's time for the awake-a-thon!"

"The what-a-thon?" Owen asked.

"This is an easy one. The team with the last camper standing wins invincibility!"

"So," Gwen said, "what you're saying is the 20k run and the turkey eating frenzy, were all part of your evil plan to make it harder for us to stay awake?"

"That's right Gwen!"

"Man, he's good." She said. Leshawna nodded in agreement.

"Move! Move! Move!" he ordered. "Except you." He told Leroy. "You're taking night shifts, so it's best you get more sleep.

"Thank you!" Leroy said, and then he fell asleep on the spot.

Later that day, the well-rested Leroy walked up to the other tired campers, who were all sitting by the campfire pit.

"We are now 12 hours in with all 21 campers still wide awake." Chris narrated.

Owen was dancing to try and stay awake. "Woohoo! Stay awake for 12 hours; I can do that in my sleep! Woohoo!" he stayed frozen in a pose for a second before instantly falling over.

**Confessional**

**Gwen**-"The awake-a-thon was definitely the most brutal thing I've ever done in my life."

"This is the most boring I've ever done in my life." Gwen said.

Trent yawned. "Could be way worse."

"Oh yeah? How?"

"I could be stuck here without you to talk to." He answered.

Gwen smiled at Trent. Heather scowled.

**Confessional**

**Heather**-"So, my strategy is to get two other campers to form an alliance with me and take to the final three. The only question is, who can I find that is either desperate or dumb enough to do what I say?"

Lindsay was standing on her head. "What are you doing?" Gwen asked.

"Trying…to get the blood…to rush to…my head." She answered. "I think its working."

"Can I try?" Beth asked.

"Sure!"

"Perfect." Heather said. "Lindsay? Beth? Can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Sure."

"Okay," Heather said, "I have a plan to get me and two other people to the final three and I chose you guys."

"Really?" Lindsay asked.

"You should know that this is a very big deal." She continued. "I am placing my trust in you. And trust is a two-way strait." Both of them nodded. "So you'll do everything I say then?"

"Sure! Eee! We're going to the final three!" Lindsay squealed.

**Confessional**

**Beth**-"Oh my gosh! Heather is taking me to the final three! I'm going to the final three! I'm going to the final three! I wonder what would happen then."

**Leroy**-"If there's one thing I know about alliances, they never last. It would only make sense that Heather would choose two of the most gullible campers so she could betray them in the end. I'll have to keep a closer eye on her.

"Speaking of alliances, do you know who I think is really cute?" Lindsay asked. She was pointing at Tyler.

"Oh no, nonono, you can't date him." Heather said.

"Why not?"

"Because he's on the other team."

"Uh-huh."

"You can't inter-team date. It's against the alliance rules."

"There are rules?"

"Remember what I said about trust Lindsay? Of course, you can always leave the alliance. If you do though, I can't protect you from getting kicked off.

**Confessional**

**Leroy**-"Question is, who's gonna protect them from her?"

"N-no! I wanna be in the alliance."

"Good. Then it's settled."

Heather and Beth walked away. Tyler waved at Lindsay.

**Confessional**

**Lindsay**-"Heather said I couldn't date him, she never said I couldn't like him."

Eva placed her MP3 player into her pocket. "I'm going to the bathroom." She walked off.

Leroy decided that he's seen enough for now and went off to get some more rest for his night shift.

24 hours have passed. Bridgette, Leshawna, Izzy, Owen, and Noah have fallen asleep by then.

Leroy walked over to the campgrounds. He was about to fall over, but he was jerked awake by a sudden scream from a dozing Tyler.

"_Must've been a nightmare,"_ he thought.

"Congratulations campers," Chris said. "You've made it to the 24-hour mark. Time to take things up a notch!" He pulled off a tarp, revealing several books, and Chef came wearing a lamb suit. "Fairy tales!"

"Oh, he's not serious." Gwen complained.

Chris cleared his throat as Chef strummed the harp. "Once upon a time, there was, inside this boring kingdom, a boring village. And inside this boring, sleepy village, filled with very boring children, who did very boring…"

Leroy started to doze off, but a loud fart jerked him awake. He saw Cody attempting to cough out the fart (as he had dozed off on Owen's butt).

Soon, Chef, in a ballerina costume (complete with tutu), danced and sprayed magic sparkles in an attempt to induce sleep. DJ attempted to tie himself to a tree, but as the sparkles hit him he instantly fell asleep and fell down with the tree.

"Timber," Gwen said tiredly. Leroy moved to take Chris' spot when he decided enough for the night.

40 hours have passed. Katie, Sadie, Tyler, Geoff, and Harold have fallen asleep by then. Courtney was trying to move and stay awake.

**Confessional**

**Courtney**-"I figured that if I kept moving, I could outlast all of them. I just have to keep my eye on the ball."

"We should talk about our strategy," Heather said. She nudged Lindsay.

"Huh?" she asked before falling over and falling asleep. Heather looked over to see that Beth fell asleep as well. "Beth?"

Leroy was drinking coffee to try and stay awake.

Gwen and Trent continued to talk to each other.

"Favorite song." She asked him.

"She Would Be Loved. Favorite color." He told her.

"Um, midnight blue."

"Ooh, mysterious. I like that."

Gwen yawned. "Oh, don't fall asleep. Okay quick, favorite movie moment?"

"You're gonna think it's cheesy."

"I promise I won't."

"Okay, the kiss at the end of the road trip movie, you know, the one with the guy and the three girls?"

"I know the one. Do you like that movie?"

Suddenly, a naked Owen walked by them. They were weirded out (as well as Leroy) and looked from his ditched clothes to him walking into the forest.

**Confessional**

**Owen**-"Did I mention that I ate the entire dish of baked beans and maple syrup? Funny thing about baked beans. They make me sleepwalk."

Katie and Sadie were snoring together.

"Aw, cool, they even fall asleep together." Trent commented.

As Trent and Gwen continued to talk, Leroy had taken down notes about them on his notebook.

**Confessional**

**Leroy**-"I'm taking notes on each of the campers, and their budding romance showed a lot to me."

"You still awake?" Trent asked Gwen.

"Yeah, it's weird, but I think I'm so tired, I'm not tired anymore. Does that make sense?"

"I really have no idea. Where's the Little Dipper again?"

"See the Big Dipper? Follow the hand to the right star. The pole star. And it's right there."

"Ah, cool."

Leroy looked around at the remaining campers still awake.

"This is gonna be one long challenge." He said.

51 hours have passed.

"Look at him. He's like a statue."

Justin was standing still, unblinking and motionless. "He hasn't moved in over 50 hours." Gwen said.

"Amazing. Look at the concentration." Gwen tapped Justin, and he suddenly stirred. He opened his eyes, proving that his eyelids were painted.

"His eyelids were painted, I saw it!" Eva said.

"Shut up. Oh, I've gotta see this." Chris said.

Chris looked at Justin, and he smiled sheepishly. "That is so frickin' cool, but you're still out dude." Justin frowned.

85 hours have passed. By then, Courtney and Cody have fallen asleep.

Leroy saw Duncan placing Harold's hand in a cup of water. As expected, Harold wet himself. "Aw gross, it works," Duncan exclaimed, "Dude peed his pants!"

Harold woke up and gasped. He quickly hid himself.

Leroy switched his gaze to Katie and Sadie waking up, then to Noah and Cody. The former was kissing that latter's ear in their sleep. Noah saw what he was doing and screamed, as well as Cody.

**Confessional**

**Leroy**- (laughing) "Aw man, that was hilarious!" (He continues cracking up.)

"I'd kill for a coffee right now," Gwen said.

"What is the matter with you people?" Chris asked, and then took a sip from his cup of coffee. "Come on, fall asleep already!"

"Yeah, finish this already!" Leroy complained.

"Gotta hook me up man." Gwen pleaded. "I'll even eat the grinds! Anything!" she tried to reach for the host's cup of coffee.

"Alright, the five of you stay with me." He gestured to the remaining campers: Gwen, Trent, Eva, Heather, and Duncan. "The rest of you go and get a shower for heaven's sake. You stink! I didn't want to come to this; I said that to Chef Hatchet last night, I said "Chef, I didn't want to come to this." But darn it, these campers are tough! And so, I've come to the most boring, sleep-inducing activity I could find."

**Confessional**

**Gwen**-"Oh come on, what now? Okay you know what? Bring it on."

Chris brought out a huge book. "The history of Canada: A pop-up book. Chapter 1: The Beaver. National symbol and a "dam" fine hat."

The campers all groaned. Leroy struggled to stay awake as Chris droned on.

87 hours have passed. Eva and Heather fell asleep by then.

"…which of course was the precursor for the discussions leading to war of 1812." Chris droned. Leroy was still trying not to doze off.

Soon Trent fell over and fell asleep. Gwen and Duncan were the only ones now awake.

"Time for a bathroom break!" Chris announced. "Any takers?"

"I've held it this long, sweetheart." Duncan said. "I could go all day."

"Yeah, but can you hold it for another ten chapters?" Gwen asked.

"You've got five minutes, as long as you don't mind some company."

"Fine," Duncan said. "But stay out of the stall." The cameraman nodded.

Sometime later, Leroy received a note and handed it over to Chris.

"And we have news," Chris said, "it looks like Duncan's taken a dive on the can, which means, the official winner of the awake-a-thon is, Gwen! The Screaming Gophers win!" just then, Gwen fell over.

Leroy walked over to Eva and looked in her pocket. "Hey Eva, where's your MP3 player?" he asked.

"Why, it's here in my…"

Eva suddenly let out a scream of rage as she ran into the Bass cabin and immediately began throwing stuff out.

"WHERE IS MY MP3 PLAYER?!" she bellowed at the Bass. "ONE OF YOU MUST HAVE STOLEN IT! I NEED MY MUSIC! NO ONE IS GOING ANYWHERE UNTIL I GET MY MP3 PLAYER BACK!"

"Okay," Courtney said, "whoever took it better give it up now, before she destroys the whole camp."

"Hey guys," Heather said, "wow, this place is a real mess."

"Someone stole Eva's MP3 player."

"You don't mean this, do you?" she held up the MP3 player. "I was wondering who it belonged to. I found it by the campfire pit. You must have dropped it." Eva ran up to her.

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"Sure thing."

**Confessional**

**Heather**-"Turn a team against their own members? Easiest trick in the book."

"So," Eva said, "Sorry about that…misunderstanding. Guess no one stole it after all." Eva's teammates glared at her. "Okay, maybe I overreacted a little…" she giggled nervously.

At the campfire ceremony, Leroy was holding a plate with nine marshmallows on it.

"You've all cast your votes and made you decision," Chris said. "There are only nine marshmallows on this plate. When I call your name, come up and claim your marshmallow. The camper who does not receive a marshmallow must immediately return to the Dock of Shame, catch the Boat of Losers and leave. And you can never come back, ever. The first marshmallow goes to Duncan."

"Bridgette."

"Courtney."

"Katie and Sadie."

Both of them cheered.

"Tyler."

"DJ."

"Geoff."

"Campers, this is the final marshmallow of the evening."

Harold and Eva both looked worried.

…

…

…

…

…

"Harold."

Harold looked relieved and claimed his marshmallow.

"Eva, the Dock of Shame awaits."

"Nice, really nice," Eva said. "Who needs this stupid TV show anyway?"

She angrily walked past Chris and kicked him in the shin. "Ow! Have a good night's sleep tonight, you're all safe." He said to the remaining Bass.

**Confessional**

**Courtney**-"See I told you, you can't act like a raging psychopath and expect everyone to just forgive you, no matter how tough and strong and fast you are. She's never gonna have a career if she doesn't get her act together.

**Heather**-"So Eva was one of their strongest players. And now she's gone. I am so running this game."

"B-bye, Eva." Courtney said. Eva responded by throwing a stick, which hit a wooden pole. "Touchy!"

Leroy walked up to Eva. "What can I say?" he asked. "Your attitude cost you the game."

Eva tried to retort, but she sighed. "You're right." She boarded the Boat of Losers as it sped off.

Leroy walked backed to the Bass who were roasting their marshmallows.

"To the Killer Bass!" Courtney said. "And to not ending up here again next week."

Leroy walked off to the tent where all camera footage was kept. He played the disc of the challenge. He saw that when Eva went to the bathroom, her MP3 player fell out of her pocket. Heather smirked and walked over to it. She pretended to stretch and picked it up inconspicuously before walking back and pocketing it. After seeing this, three words slipped out of Leroy's mouth:

"I knew it."

* * *

><p>Eva's elimination was Heather's first orchestrated one. But this ain't over yet!<p>

Author's note: I may or may not update again as quickly. After all, I am just a high school student.

Read and review!


	5. Dodgebrawl

Disclaimer: I do not own the Total Drama series. Leroy is mine though.

* * *

><p>Leroy walked into the main lodge. "Mornin'!" he said in his cheery voice.<p>

All the campers just groaned in response. The Killer Bass looked very tired.

"Duncan," Chris said, "you look like crap dude."

"Stuff it," he replied.

"Harold snored all night." Courtney said.

"Wow, four nights without sleep? How much are you hurting dude?"

**Confessional**

**Leroy**-"That's nothing! My friend once bet me to go a week without sleeping! Once I did though, I can't feel my everything for like, three days!"

"Wanna find out?" Duncan asked threateningly.

"No, no it's cool."

Harold entered the main lodge. What was different about him was that he had a moustache. A drawn-on moustache, to be precise. Leroy watched as Harold walked over to his table. Everyone snickered.

"Okay, what?" Harold asked.

"Someone messed with your face, dude." Geoff said.

Harold looked at his spoon and saw his moustache reflected. "Hey, sweet 'stache."

"Hey everyone, it's Gwen!" Chris announced. The tired Goth walked over to her table.

"I'm so tired," she said, "I can't feel my face." She dropped her head on the table.

**Confessional**

**Courtney**-"We are so sucking right now! Okay yes, Eva was a psycho, but at least she was an athletic psycho."

"So, let's go over the rules one more time." Heather told Lindsay and Beth. "Number one, I am the captain of this alliance, so I get to make the rules. Number Two?"

"Breaking the rules can result in getting kicked out of the alliance?" Lindsay answered.

"Good. Number three, I can borrow any of your stuff without asking, but my stuff is strictly off-limits."

**Confessional**

**Leroy**-"Oh, that's just wrong."

"I don't know about that last rule." Lindsay said.

"That's cool. I can change it. I can also find someone else to take to the final three with me." Lindsay and Beth shook their heads. "Good, wanna have some fun? Hey, fish heads!" she called to the Bass. "Way to kick out your strongest player! Why don't you just give up now?" She sidestepped to avoid a piece of gruel, which hit Gwen instead. "Missed me!" Courtney glared.

"Okay campers, listen up!" Chris announced. "Your next challenge begins in ten minutes! And be prepared to bring it! Leroy, come with me."

Leroy and Chris were standing outside the main lodge.

"I want you to look for the dodgeballs inside the supplies tent." Chris ordered. "Then bring them to the dodgeball court at the beach."

"Uh, do we have a dodgeball court?" Leroy asked.

"We just built it yesterday. She's a beauty!"

Leroy walked over to the supplies tent and found a cart of dodgeballs. He wheeled the cart to the beach and saw the dodgeball court. When he arrived, all 20 campers were already in. He saw Duncan walk over to the bench and fall over promptly.

"Wake me up, and it'll be the last thing you'll do." He threatened before falling asleep.

"This is all your fault you know!" Courtney scolded Harold. "You and your snoring face!"

"It's called a medical condition, gosh!" Harold retorted.

Chef was in a referee outfit. He blew his whistle.

"Today's challenge is the classic game of dodgeball." Chris said. "The first rule of dodgeball is…"

"Do not talk about dodgeballs?" Noah remarked.

"As I was saying, if you get hit with the ball…" Chris threw a ball at Courtney, "You're out! If you catch the ball, the thrower is sent out and the catcher gets to bring out another team member on the court."

"Throwing balls," Noah said, "gee, another mentally challenging test."

"I know, right?" Lindsay asked.

"Okay now Geoff, try to hit me." Chris threw a ball at Geoff.

"If you're holding a ball," Chris continued, "you can use it to deflect a ball, but if it knocks the ball out of your hands, you're out."

"So, what do I do again when the ball comes at me?" Lindsay asked.

Geoff threw the ball. "You dodge!" Chris said. He deflected the ball and it hit Lindsay on the forehead.

"Ooh," Chris said, "You were supposed to dodge!"

"That's why it's called dodgeball, yo." Leroy commented.

"Ow, right."

"You have one minute 'til game time. Gophers, you'll have to sit one person out each game."

"Alright everyone, prepare for round 1!" Leroy announced.

He watched the Gophers. "Okay," Heather discussed, "we can't get lazy. The Killer Bass are gonna be trying extra hard to catch up. Who wants to sit the first one out with Sleeping Beauty here?"

"All right, I'll volunteer." Noah said. "Now let's see all you keeners get out there and dodge!"

Soon, Harold, Tyler, Katie, Courtney, and DJ were playing for the Bass. Cody, Leshawna, Owen, Lindsay and Heather were playing for the Gophers.

"Bring it on, fishies," Heather taunted, "otherwise winning three in a row just won't be as satisfying."

"You're going down," Tyler said, "we're gonna bring the dinner to the table, and then we're gonna eat it!"

Courtney and Leroy face palmed at his comment.

"Both teams ready?" Chris instructed, "Best of five games wins! Now, let's dodge some balls!"

"Are both teams ready? Round 1 begin!" Leroy said. Chef blew his whistle.

Cody made the first move and threw his ball. It narrowly hit Tyler, who was able to dodge it.

Tyler spun around and threw his ball, but it hit Sadie, who was sitting on the bleachers.

"That'll smear the makeup," Chris commented. Leroy nodded in agreement.

"Nice job," Courtney chastised, "now let's see if you can hit someone on their team!"

Owen charged forward and threw his ball, which hit Tyler.

"Ow, darn it!" he said.

"Time to unleash my wicked skills!" Harold said.

"Yeah?" Leshawna said. "Then bring it, string bean! Let's see what you got!"

Harold slammed the ball onto the floor which sent it straight up, but it landed right next to Leshawna. She picked it up and smirked.

Harold screamed and ran before getting hit by the thrown ball, and Chef blew his whistle to motion Harold off the court. Leroy chuckled at the scene.

"And that's how we roll!" Leshawna remarked.

Lindsay walked up, holding a ball. "Can someone remind me what I'm supposed to do with this again?" she asked. Just then Katie threw her ball, and it knocked Lindsay's ball right out of her hands.

Amongst the cheering of the Killer Bass, Tyler waved at Lindsay. Lindsay waved back. Heather saw this and threw a ball at Tyler, which hit him in the groin.

"Mommy?" he asked in a high-pitched voice.

"Ooh," Leroy winced.

"What the heck was that?" Courtney said. "Ref, he's not even on the court!"

"Oopsies, slipped." Heather lied. Leroy glared at her.

Courtney threw a ball at Heather, but Owen caught it just in time, bringing its thrower out of the court. Gwen joined the game.

Owen threw a ball at DJ, but he dodged and threw his ball. Owen ducked and the ball hit Gwen instead.

"Oh, sorry." He said.

"Oh it's cool, trust me." She replied.

As the round progressed, soon only DJ and Katie were left for the Bass and Leshawna and Cody for the Gophers.

DJ and Katie both threw their balls at Leshawna. She was able to block one, but the second hit her in the stomach.

Cody looked a little terrified, but then he threw his ball. DJ was able to duck it, but it boomeranged and hit him.

"That is one though ball to dodge!" Chris commented. Leroy stared in disbelief.

Katie threw her ball but Cody dodged it. He grabbed a ball and rubbed it on his shirt, which charged it with static electricity, and then he threw it. Katie attempted to run, but the charged ball homed in and eventually hit her. The Gophers won the first round and cheered.

"Round 1 goes to the Screaming Gophers! Prepare for round 2!" Leroy announced. He watched as the Killer Bass were discussing strategy.

"We can do this!" Harold encouraged his team. "We just have to believe in ourselves!"

"Oh I believe," Courtney said, "I believe you suck!"

"Yeah, you throw like a girl!" Tyler said.

"You should talk!" Courtney rebuked.

"It was a warm-up throw! Look, I can dominate this game! Just give all the balls to me!"

Chef blew his whistle.

"Fine!" she said, "Just try to aim for the other side, okay?"

Leroy looked to the Gophers.

"Alright Noah, you're up." Heather said.

"You know, you guys did such an awesome job last game," he replied, "that I don't wanna mess up your mojo."

"Fine."

Beth raised her hand. Heather nodded and she went to the court.

"Let's go guys!"

"The score is 1-0 Gophers! Are both teams ready? Round 2 begin!" Leroy announced.

Bridgette, Katie, Sadie, Tyler, and Geoff were playing for the Bass. Leroy noticed that Tyler was holding all of their balls. Meanwhile, Owen, Trent, Izzy, Lindsay, and Beth were playing for the Gophers.

Tyler spun around and threw all of his balls. The first would have hit Chef if he hadn't caught it in time. The second flew over Chris and Leroy, both of who ducked in time.

"Hey, watch the face dude!" Chris yelled.

The third flew over the Gopher's bleachers. The fourth hit Lindsay.

"Noooo!" Tyler shouted.

"Finally!" Courtney said.

Tyler ran over to Lindsay. When she recovered, she asked, "Tyler? Oh my gosh, my face, how's my face?"

"It's really not that bad." He said despite the fact that Lindsay had several bruises on her face.

"You still look great." Tyler said.

"Really?"

"Really."

Trent just walked over to Tyler and threw a dodge ball at him, bringing him out of the game. Courtney face palmed at this.

"Wanna go for a walk?" Tyler asked.

"Okay!"

As Lindsay walked off with Tyler, Heather shouted, "Hey! Get back here! You are so close to being out of the alliance!"

"Great Gatsby, that is it!" Owen yelled. "Game on!"

He grabbed Izzy's ball and threw it, taking both Katie and Sadie out. He then grabbed Beth's which took Bridgette out. Afterwards, Trent gave his, and Owen threw it, which hit Geoff in the face.

"Ow," Chris said, "that one's worth and instant replay! Leroy, go get the replay screen."

Within minutes, Leroy found the screen in the supplies tent and delivered it to the court. Chris played the footage of Geoff getting hit.

"Forward, okay rewind, forward, rewind, forward, rewind, forward, rewind, and pause!" Chris said while he was using the remote. "That's gonna leave a mark."

"It's so funny when you do that." Leroy commented. "Let's run it again later."

"Ooh, he dropped it like it was hot!" Leshawna remarked.

The Gophers cheered at their second game victory.

"I don't know what got into me." Owen said.

"Round 2 goes to the Screaming Gophers! Prepare for round 3!" Leroy announced. "One more win for the Gophers and they win the whole challenge!" He shifted his gaze to the disappointed Bass.

**Confessional**

**Leroy**-"The Bass are gonna need a miracle to win this."

"I'm glad someone is trying today." Heather said sarcastically. She was staring down Noah.

"Oh sorry," he said. "Woohoo! Way to throw those murder balls! Go team go!" he said with fake enthusiasm. Leroy rolled his eyes.

"Nice team spirit. Hey!" she shouted to the Bass. "It's 2-0! How does it feel to suck so much?"

"Not very good." Harold replied.

"It's not over yet!" Courtney said. "It's so over," she whispered.

"Man, the Killer Bass can't seem to catch a break, do they?" Leroy commented.

"Okay, this is really bad." Courtney said. "One more game and we lose the whole challenge. Again! We can't let that happen, people. We need someone strong, someone mean, someone who will crush those stupid Gophers into the dirt!"

The team looked at the sleeping Duncan. "Uh-uh." DJ said. "If we wake him up, he'll kill us."

"He won't kill us guys," Courtney assured, "he wants to win too."

"Courtney's right." Harold said. "We need Duncan's fierceness to win this."

"That's the spirit Harold. Now go wake him up."

"Why me?"

"Because, other than Tyler, you're the worst at dodgeball. And if he does kill you, you're the only one we can afford to lose."

"No way, I'm not doing it."

"Well, who's gonna wake him up?" Courtney asked.

The Bass were holding a stick in an attempt to wake him up. They poked his leg.

"We have to go higher." Courtney whispered.

The Bass managed to poke his nose. Duncan immediately grabbed the stick and broke it.

"You better have a really good reason for sticking this up my nose." He threatened Harold.

"Look," Courtney defended, "we are down two-nothing. I can appreciate that you need a little nap time, but we need your help."

"Oh and why should I help you, darling?"

"Because, I can personally guarantee you that if we lose this game, you'll be the one going home, darling."

"She's got a point." Leroy commented.

Duncan sighed. "Fine. I'll play. On one condition: You do what I say when I say it." Courtney nodded. "Okay, here's a strategy that I picked up during my first visit to juvie. It's called: Crush the new guy."

"The Gophers only need one more win to win," Leroy announced. "Can the Bass make a comeback? With Duncan on their team, this may seem likely. Are both teams ready? Round 3 begin!" Chef blew his whistle.

Duncan, Courtney, Geoff, DJ, and Katie were playing for the Bass. Owen, Justin, Beth, Leshawna, and Izzy were playing for the Gophers.

Justin and Leshawna threw their balls. Duncan and Courtney dodged and they grabbed them and passed them to their teammates. They all threw the balls at once. Owen was surprised and did not have enough time to dodge as all four balls hit him. The Bass cheered at this.

As the Bass applied Duncan's strategy, the Gophers were helpless as the Bass mercilessly took out Leshawna, Izzy, Beth, and Justin.

"Round 3 goes to the Killer Bass! Prepare for Round 4!" Leroy announced.

"Come on, a little effort out there, people." Noah commented. Izzy and Leshawna glared at him.

The Bass cheered at their first win. "I think we should do the same thing all over again." Courtney said. "So Harold, sit this one out too."

"But I sat the last one out!"

"It's for the good of the team."

Geoff gave a comforting pat to Harold's back.

"Okay," Heather said. "Not that Noah here cares, but we are not losing another game to these guys, got it? And where is Lindsay?" Heather stormed out of the court.

"Okay, score's 2-1 Gophers! Are both teams ready? Round 4 begin!" Leroy announced. Chef blew his whistle.

Justin, Trent, Izzy, Beth, and Leshawna were playing for the Gophers. Bridgette, Duncan, Geoff, DJ, and Katie were playing for the Bass.

The Bass employed Duncan's strategy again and soon, Izzy, Trent, and Justin were out in a few minutes. Just then, Heather came back with Lindsay.

"Sit down and stay there!" Heather ordered. "Okay," Lindsay replied sadly.

"How are we doing?" Heather asked, as Beth was taken out.

"Not so good I guess." Leroy replied.

"Sports, not my forte, remember?" Noah said.

"You know you could actually give it a shot and pretend to care." Heather rebuked. Just then, Leshawna was the last victim of Duncan's strategy as the Killer Bass cheered.

"Round 4 goes to the Killer Bass! Now the score is tied! Prepare for the final round!" Leroy announced.

"This is s-s-so unacceptable!" Heather cried.

Tyler walked over to his team's bench.

"Where were you?" Courtney asked.

"Nowhere."

"You were with that blonde Gopher girl, weren't you?"

"No. Maybe. So?"

"So, she could have been getting you to spill all of our weaknesses to her."

"Okay, this is it," Chris said, "the final tie breaking game!"

"Go, team, go!" Noah cheered unenthusiastically.

Both teams huddled up to discuss strategy. Leroy saw Harold walking over to the bleachers again.

"Gophers, Bass," Chris said, "Let's send this sample to the lab, and see what you're made of!"

"It's all or nothing for both teams! Are you ready? Final round begin!" Leroy announced.

Leroy watched as both teams threw and dodged balls. The players rotated as some were brought in and some were brought out.

"Knock 'em out, throw 'em out, rah rah!" Noah said. A misfired dodgeball hit him.

"You're right," Heather commented, "Sports aren't your forte."

Soon, Geoff tagged Harold into the court.

"Back of the court, princess." Duncan said.

Gwen threw her dodgeball which hit Courtney in the face.

"That's for the oatmeal." She said.

Leshawna laughed. "You messed with the wrong white girl!" She commented.

As more players were taken out of the court, eventually it was down to Harold and Owen.

Seeing this, the Gophers cheered.

"Sorry dude, but you've got to go down." Owen said.

"Good night Harold." Duncan said.

Harold shifted his face to a more determined look. He taunted Owen.

To everyone's surprise (including Leroy's), Harold easily dodged all the balls Owen threw.

"Woah," Noah said.

"Timeout, timeout!" Courtney said.

"Man, that boy's got dodge!" Duncan said. "Where'd you learn to do that?"

"Figure skating." Harold replied.

"Harold, that was awesome!" Geoff said. "But dodging isn't enough."

"He's right," Courtney said. "To win this, you'll either have to throw him out…"

"Which we all know you can't do." Duncan added.

"Or catch the ball. Can you do it?"

"Definitely."

"_The Killer Bass are counting on you,"_ Leroy thought, _"Their fate rests in your hands."_

Both Harold and Owen walked back onto the court. Both glared determinedly at each other.

"This is it folks! The fate of the game rests in the final outcome! Final round resume!" Leroy announced.

"Harold! Harold! Harold! Harold!" the Bass chanted.

"Cowabunga!" Owen shouted as he threw his ball.

The force of the throw was so strong that Harold was knocked into the wall. The Bass gasped for a second, and then Harold held up the ball, revealing that he caught it.

"The Killer Bass win!" Chris announced.

"Game over folks!" Leroy announced. "Harold wins it for the Killer Bass! Screaming Gophers get ready to send your first member home tonight!"

"It's impossible!" Owen wailed. "WHYYYYY?"

The Killer Bass cheered as they carried Harold and walked out of the stadium.

"Gophers, what happened?" Chris asked them.

"What can I say?" Noah said. "Weak effort."

"Oh shut it Noah." Gwen said.

"You know, for once I agree with her." Heather added.

"Touchy." Noah said. He saw that the Gophers were glaring at him. "What? I'll tell you, the team spirit here is severely lacking lately."

**Confessional**

**Harold**-"I guess I'm kind of a role model now that I won the dodgeball completion. People probably all want my autograph when the show is over and stuff.

**Leroy**-"Of all the people who could have saved the Bass, it was Harold. I knew he could do it. They're all probably proud of him now.

At the campfire ceremony, Leroy held a plate with ten marshmallows on it.

"Campers," Chris said, "You've already placed your votes and made your decision. One of you will be going home. And you can't come back, ever. When you hear me call out your name, come pick up a marshmallow. Owen."

"Gwen."

"Cody."

"Trent."

"Heather."

"Beth."

"Justin."

"Leshawna."

"Izzy."

"The final marshmallow goes to…"

Lindsay looked worried, while Noah looked confident.

…

…

…

"Lindsay."

"Woohoo! Yeah!"

"What? Are you kidding me?"

Lindsay cheered as she received her marshmallow.

"Alright, see if I care," Noah said. "Good luck because, you just voted out the only one with any brains on this team."

The Gophers were unfazed and threw all their marshmallows at him.

"You need to learn a little thing called respect, turkey!" Leshawna said. The Gophers cheered at her comment.

"Whatever, I'm outta here." Noah said as he walked away to the Dock of Shame.

"_I have a feeling that they're not gonna miss him,"_ Leroy thought.

* * *

><p>And so Noah the dodgeball dodger couldn't dodge his own elimination. Sad.<p>

Read and review!


	6. Not Quite Famous

Disclaimer: I do not own the Total Drama series. Leroy is still mine though.

* * *

><p>Leroy walked across the cabin area. However, he looked very tired. Just then, the camp horn rang and Leroy covered his ears.<p>

"Okay campers, enough beauty sleep; it's time to show us what you're made of!"

Trent walked out of the cabins and noticed the beyond tired Leroy. "You okay dude?" he asked.

"I've been up all night trying to fix up the amphitheater." He replied tiredly.

"The what now?"

The remaining 19 campers were all sitting at the benches near the stage. Leroy walked over to the Bass bench and slumped.

"Are we gonna see a musical?" Lindsay asked. "I love musicals. Especially the ones with singing and dancing."

"Gwen! Saved you a seat." Trent called.

"Thanks."

Gwen sat down. Trent put his arms behind his head, crossed his legs, and leaned back. Cody saw this and attempted to imitate Trent, but he ended up falling. Lindsay blew a kiss to Tyler, who caught it. Heather saw this and turned her head, smacking Lindsay with her hair in the process.

"Welcome to the brand-new, deluxe state-of-the-art outdoor amphitheater!" Chris announced. "Fixed overnight by Leroy!"

Said intern raised his arm weakly before falling over.

"Okay, this week's challenge is a summer camp favorite: A talent contest!

"Yes! Awesome!" Owen exclaimed.

"Each team has 8 hours to pick their 3 most talented campers. These three will represent them in the show tonight. Sing, dance, juggle, anything goes, as long as it's legal."

Duncan snapped his fingers.

"You'll be judged by our resident talent scout, former DJ, VJ, and rap legend: Grandmaster Chef! Who will show his approval via the Chef-o-meter! The team that loses will send one camper home tonight! Good luck! Leroy, go check the campers to see who's competing, then report to me before the show starts. You're also in charge of the stage flow during the contest."

"But I'm tired."

"You can rest afterwards."

Leroy decided to check the auditions first. He walked over to the Bass. He saw Katie and Sadie dancing to music. When they ended no one applauded.

"You know, they're gonna need more than that if they want to win." Leroy commented. The other Bass nodded in agreement.

He checked on the Gophers next. Owen was drinking a liter of soda.

"Are you gonna audition?" Trent asked Gwen.

"Doubtful," she replied. "You should be in this though. I heard you the other night, by the dock. You're really good."

Owen finished drinking and burped, "ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZeeeed."

The guys cheered at this, but the girls thought otherwise.

"That was excellent man." Trent said.

"Well, you're not going to do that in this contest, that's disgusting." Heather said.

"Do you know how hard it is to burp the entire alphabet in one go?" Trent defended.

"I can also toot Beethoven's Fifth!" Owen said.

"No!"

Gwen walked off. "Where are you going?" Heather asked.

"Anywhere that's not here."

Back with the Bass, Tyler attempted to do yo-yo tricks, but ended up getting tangled in the yo-yo.

"Man, that is weak," Chris commented. Leroy shook his head.

Heather auditioned next for the Gophers. She was wearing a ballet suit. She did a fairly decent ballet dance which earned her a mild applause.

"Thank you."

Lindsay and Beth were still clapping. Heather cleared her throat.

"Ooh, I vote for Heather to be in the contest!" Lindsay said.

"I second that." Beth said.

"Guys, that's so sweet! Okay, so I guess I'm in, why doesn't everyone take five?"

The Gophers walked away. Just then, Heather grabbed Lindsay's arm.

"I need you to do something. Can you keep a secret?" she asked.

"Oh my gosh, definitely!" Lindsay answered. She continued, "My sister got diarrhea once on a date, and I had to bring her toilet paper because the restaurant was all out and she was stuck in the bathroom and I've never told a soul." She realized that all she said was recorded on camera. "Oops, sorry Paula."

Heather handed her a walkie-talkie. "Gwen's up to something serious." She said. "I want you to follow her and report back to me."

"_She's up to something,"_ Leroy thought, but he was too tired to follow them.

Back with the Bass, DJ was wearing a leotard. He was doing a ribbon dance. When he finished, the other Bass clapped.

"Fine, sign him up." Courtney said. "Next!"

"Me!" Bridgette said. "I can stand on my hands for 20 minutes. Watch!" she stood on her hands.

"Okay," Courtney commented, "that'd be cute if you were a monkey; I just don't think it's quite what we're looking for. Next!"

Harold walked forward. He took a deep breath, but Courtney just shouted, "Next!"

Courtney took her violin and played a very beautiful tune with it. Everyone clapped.

"Okay, guess I'm in. Next!"

Geoff grabbed a skateboard and did some very cool tricks with it. Everyone applauded.

"Well," Bridgette said, "I guess its Geoff, DJ's ribbon thing and your solo."

"I'm gonna be on TV man!" Geoff exclaimed.

"You're already on TV Geoff." Bridgette said.

"Oh yeah!" he said. He ran up to the camera and shouted, "Hello out there dudes!"

Leroy checked on the Gophers. Izzy started up some music and began dancing.

"I call this, the dance of the rattlesnake." She began making snake sounds while lashing out her arms. Her dance was enough to hypnotize Owen.

"Look into my eyes; what do you see?" she began chanting something.

"She's good." Owen remarked.

**Confessional**

**Leroy**-"That's…wow."

Beth was next. She began twirling fire batons.

"Are you sure this is safe?" Heather asked.

"It's okay, I've been practicing." She replied.

She tossed one of her batons up. She suddenly threw up the other one as well.

The Gophers hid behind the benches while Leroy hid behind a tree. One of her batons hit the ground and burned out.

"I kind of missed the catching class." Beth said.

"Uh, guys, the bush is on fire." Trent said. Beth's other baton had hit the bush, and apparently, it was on fire.

Justin suddenly stepped out and extinguished the fire with a fire extinguisher. Leshawna offered him a water bottle and he tore off his shirt and drank the water, and one of the droplets hit his abs and promptly evaporated.

"Okay," Heather said in-between swooning, "So I think it's me, Trent and Justin. Any Objections?"

All of them shook their heads.

Leroy saw Gwen enter the cabins. Cody followed her, but she shut the door on him.

When she opened it, she was in her swimwear.

"Gwen, wait up, I'll come with you." Trent said.

"Sure! I mean, whatever."

"You! Stay here." Heather said to Lindsay. "We've got a diary to find."

Leroy scratched his head, but decided to ignore it for now before heading over to the stage to take a break.

Backstage, the Killer Bass were preparing. Geoff was fixing his skateboard, while Courtney was practicing her violin solo.

"So," Geoff asked Bridgette, "can you really stand on your hands for 20 minutes?"

"Wanna bet that I can't?" she replied.

"Oh, you're on!" Geoff said.

"I'll take a piece of that action!" Harold added.

"Yeah, that's like, virtually impossible!" DJ quipped.

"Ante up."

The guys put down various objects to bet.

"Okay, 20 minutes, starting now!" Bridgette stood on her hands.

As Bridgette walked on her hands, her leg got tangled in a rope. It loosened and caused a spotlight to drop on Courtney and break her violin in the process. Most of the guys winced.

"Oh crap!" Bridgette said.

**Confessional**

**Leroy**-"Well, that's 5 minutes' worth of work wasted."

Courtney had a bandage wrapped around her head as she held her broken violin. Bridgette walked up to her.

"You!" Courtney said, "You killed my violin!"

"I didn't mean to," Bridgette said, "there must be something we can do."

She tried to fix the violin, but it just ended up breaking into pieces. Courtney wailed.

Leroy decided to walk back to his trailer. When he passed the dock, he saw Gwen and Trent sitting there.

"Sometimes," Gwen said to Trent, "I just need to get away from everyone here, you know. I mean, it's like they're all driving me crazy. Well, almost all of them." She blushed. Just then, the dock rattled.

"Cannonball!" Owen shouted. He and Cody jumped into the lake, soaking Gwen in the process.

"Ugh, I hate this place!" Gwen said as she stormed off.

"Nice going guys," Trent said sarcastically.

"Yeah, nice going," Owen told Cody.

Leroy reached his trailer. "Ah, finally!" he said. He laid down on his bed and got his long-awaited sleep.

Several hours later, Leroy managed to get some well-needed rest. He walked to the amphitheater. Along the way, he thought about Heather's scheme.

"_I wonder what's up with her?"_ he thought. _"She seems to be plotting something against Gwen, but what?"_

When he reached the amphitheater, he saw some of the campers practicing for the show. He walked up to the Bass.

"Well, since Courtney's violin's broken, you still have a slot to fill." He said.

"Okay, I know I'm not as good as you are on the violin," Bridgette said, "but I can do this!"

"Bridgette," Heather said. "Too bad about the accident. I guess you're going to get your 15 seconds of fame after all, huh?"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, nothing. No one would sabotage their own teammate, unless they may be felt threatened."

"Hey! Maybe that's how you Gophers operate, but the Killer Bass have more class than that. We're a team."

"Well, I guess you'll go down as a team too. Oh, and easy on the chips. You don't want to sink that surfboard of yours, don't you?"

Bridgette just threw her bag of chips, which hit Heather's face.

All this reminded Leroy of something he saw earlier.

_Leroy saw Gwen storm over to the cabins. Lindsay was sitting on the stairs._

"_Hey Gwen!" Lindsay said. "Gwen! It's you!" she said suspiciously out loud._

"_Hi! What are you doing here outside the cabin? Gwen?"_

"_Trying to get into the cabin?"_

"_Oh!" Lindsay continued saying out loud. "You're trying to get into the cabin. That's very interesting."_

_Gwen tried to walk inside, but Lindsay stopped her. "Wait! Stay here. We can…get tans together. And you can totally use one."_

"_Are you gonna move, or do I have to throw you outta my way?"_

"_You could try, but I have martial arts training!" Lindsay struck a pose to prove her point._

_Gwen growled at her._

"_Okay, you can go in." Lindsay said._

_Leroy was confused, but he thought it was best to never mind and continued to his trailer._

**Confessional**

**Heather**-"What a bunch of losers. It's so easy it's almost not fun. Almost."

Leroy walked up to Chris. "Let's see," he said, "for the Gophers, its Justin, Trent, and Heather, and for the Bass, its DJ, Bridgette and Geoff."

"Okay. Ehem. It's the TDI Talent Extravaganza!" he announced. "Welcome to the very first Camp Wawanakwa talent contest, where six campers will showcase their mad skills and desperately try not to humiliate themselves. First up for the Screaming Gophers, it's Justin!"

Justin began by striking a few poses for the camera. Then he sat on a chair, while posing a little more, and then he pulled a rope which let water fall onto him, before he smiled.

**Confessional**

**Owen**-"There are two syllables for hot: Jus and Tin. Man, that guy is just so hot I could kiss him! Because he's a good teammate. Oh, why'd I say that?"

**Leroy**-"If looking hot was his talent, I'd buy that."

"Okay," Chris said, "I don't know what that was, but dang, you've got some moves, dude!"

The Screaming Gophers cheered at this while the Chef-o-meter flashed six points.

"First up for the Killer Bass, make some noise for the big guy, DJ!"

DJ started off dancing gracefully, but then somehow the ribbon got tangled on his feet. He eventually untangled and finished.

"Dainty and yet masculine," Chris commented. "Let's see what Grandmaster Chef thinks!" The Chef-o-meter flashed two points. "Not much." DJ walked away sadly.

"So, with two down and four acts to go, it's the Screaming Gophers screaming ahead. Next on deck, Trent! Take it away, my bro!"

"This one goes out to someone special here at camp." He said. Trent began to play his guitar and sang: _"They say that we've only got summer, and I say that's really a bummer. But we'll swim in the sun and have lots of fun. It'll just be the two of us. Nothing to do but just hang. So let me say only this, Stick around, for just one kiss."_

The Gophers clapped when he finished, and the Chef-o-meter flashed eight points. "Nice work dude!" Chris said, "I like your style, and so does Grandmaster Chef!" Trent waved.

"Alright, quit hogging my light buddy." He pushed Trent away. "Three down and three to go and the Killer Bass are totally sucking so far. Let's hear it for Bridgette!"

"You're up." Leroy notified her.

"Are you sure you can do this?" Courtney asked backstage.

"Definitely!" Bridgette said despite a faint rumble in her stomach. "No, I-I'm great, really."

Bridgette began her handstand act. As soon as she walked on stage, she suddenly began feeling queasy. Soon, she burped, but then, she started puking. The other reacted in disgust as they tried to avoid the barf.

"I'm hit!" Owen said.

Some of the barf got on Katie. This disgusted her so much as she puked on Sadie.

"Oh my!" Leroy exclaimed.

The barf also hit Leshawna as Bridgette slipped and landed on Tyler's arms.

"Hey, puke on your own boyfriend!" Lindsay scolded.

"On your own what Lindsay?" Heather said.

"I didn't say boyfriend!"

"Cleanup in aisles 3, 4, 5, and 6!" Chris announced. "In the meantime we'll take a short beak to hose the joint down. Go get a mop." He whispered to Leroy.

Within minutes, Leroy found a mop and cleaned up the stage.

**Confessional**

**Bridgette**-"Going home won't be so bad. I-I can always work in the surf shack."

"Welcome back to the TDI Talent Extravaganza!" Chris announced. "Welcome back! Okay, so with a strange turn of events, Bridgette's chunk flowing fest registered two thumbs up by Grandmaster Chef!" the Chef-o-meter flashed 2 points. "But it's not enough to pull ahead of the Screaming Gophers who hold the lead with Trent's love song, so, without further delay; here she is for the leaders, Heather!"

Heather walked up on stage and sat down on a chair. "Originally," she said, "I was going to dance for you. But instead, I want to celebrate team spirit with a collaboration." She smirked as she held up a book.

"She wouldn't!" Gwen gasped.

"Is that her _diary_?" Leroy wondered.

"So, with words by Gwen," Heather continued, "performance by me, enjoy." She turned to a page. "Okay, so I'm trying to ignore him, but he's just so cute. If they had custom-ordered a guy to be a distraction for me here, it would have been McHotty!"

Lindsay gasped. Cody pointed at himself and nodded.

"We just totally connect. He's pretty much the only person I can relate to here, and he knows a cliché that I love guys who play guitar."

"Wait, I don't play guitar." Cody said. He looked at Trent and immediately both of them knew the answer. An extremely embarrassed Gwen ran away.

"Thank you." Heather said.

"That was so mean." Courtney said.

"Seriously." Bridgette replied.

**Confessional**

**Leroy**-"What the heck? I wasn't surprised when Chef gave her a zero for that."

"Well then," Chris said, "it's down to the final act of the night. Can Geoff and his rad stunts turn it around? I seriously doubt it. Let's find out."

Geoff then jumped on his skateboard but it suddenly broke in two. "Woah, that kinda wrecks the ride." He said.

"No skateboard, no show." Leroy said. "You guys have five minutes to find a replacement or your team automatically forfeits."

"Now what?" Bridgette asked. "We have to send someone out there or we're going to lose this!"

"Katie and Sadie are covered in barf." Courtney said.

"Well, that only leaves Tyler, Duncan, or Harold. We already know Tyler sucks, what can Duncan do again?"

"Carve a picture of his own skull into a tree? What are we going to do?"

The two of them looked behind and saw Harold in the audience.

"Well, you didn't let him try in the auditions." Leroy said.

"Fine. We're sending him in." Courtney said.

Leroy walked on stage and whispered something to Chris.

"Well, it looks like there's been a change of plans!" Chris announced. "Instead, please welcome our final performer, Harold!"

Harold walked on stage and stood in front of the mike.

"Just go for it Harold," Courtney said. "What have you got to lose?"

Harold started a beatbox rhythm. As everyone watched, they were amazed by how good he is in beatboxing. Eventually he ended with a "Booyah."

There was stunned silence. Then everyone cheered loudly.

"Wicked beatboxing dude!" Chris said. The Chef-o-meter flashed a full 9. "Check it out. Grandmaster Chef has declared his winner. Even though they held the lead, the Screaming Gophers have been trampled by the Killer Bass!"

The Bass cheered as Bridgette and Courtney hugged Harold.

"And as for the Screaming Gophers," Chris continued. "Pick your favorite loser and I'll see you at the bonfire."

**Confessional**

**Heather**-"People thought I was mean to Gwen. Whatever, all I needed were four votes against Justin. Lindsay and Beth were easy, Izzy's just crazy, and Owen? Piece of cake."

**Owen**-(He is holding a slice of cake.) "Hahahaha, piece of cake."

Leroy was holding a plate with nine marshmallows on it.

"While we had a really nice time with the talent show," Chris said, "we still have to send someone home. And these people are staying: Trent."

"Gwen."

"Cody."

"Izzy."

"Beth."

"Lindsay."

"Leshawna."

"Owen. Kudos to you all for an incredible night of entertainment. Music, drama, barfing. There is only one marshmallow left on this plate. Justin, you reminded us all that looks matter a lot. And Heather, you're full of surprises. But reading another chick's diary out loud to the whole world, man that is whack. No kidding, that's really messed up dude."

"Oh please, just give me my marshmallow already." Heather said.

"Justin, I personally think this is very wrong," Chris continued, "but tonight, hotness just wasn't enough. The last marshmallow goes to…Heather."

Of all the Gophers, Gwen looked the angriest.

"Time to catch the Boat of Losers, brah." Chris said.

"Later, brah." Heather said as she ate her marshmallow.

Justin looked sad as he walked down the Dock of Shame.

**Confessional**

**Gwen**-"If that evil little cow thinks she's getting away with this, she's has another thing coming."

In the staff tent, Leroy was reading the results of the challenge.

"Um Chris," he said, "There's been an error. The Bass' final score was 13, but the Gophers had 14 in total. Therefore, they should have won, not the Bass."

"Whatever," Chris said. "The Gophers already voted someone off, so there's nothing we can do."

"Eh, you're right." Leroy said. He threw the papers behind him and walked out of the tent. He saw Gwen walking to the cabins.

"Hey Gwen."

"What?"

"Just so you know, Heather left this on the stage earlier, and I just wanted to give it back."

Leroy gave Gwen's diary back to its owner. Despite her mood, she mumbled a "Thanks."

"And just so you know," he continued, "Harold said he's got a red ant farm."

Gwen smirked.

Leroy was hiding behind a bush as Gwen carried an ant farm over to her cabin. He began to mentally count down, _"3…2…1…"_

He heard a scream as Heather ran out of the cabin, red ants all over her. She fell down and rolled over and the ants continued crawling all over her body. Leroy smirked.

"_Knew it would work._" He thought as he walked off.

* * *

><p>A note from Impoik:<p>

Even I knew what Heather did is just wrong, and Justin is out. Sorry I couldn't update sooner.

Read and review!


	7. The Sucky Outdoors

Disclaimer: I don not own the Total Drama series and Leroy is mine.

* * *

><p>"<em>Another day, another challenge."<em>

That is what Leroy thought as he walked over to the campfire pit, where Chris was waiting.

"You're almost late."

"Sorry."

"Anyhow, your next job is to move all these camping supplies to the marked spots in the woods, then report back." He handed him a map and compass.

Leroy walked off into the forest. On the way, he thought saw some red ants. This reminded him of last elimination, at how he helped Gwen on getting her revenge against Heather. He chuckled at the memory. He then arrived at the Gopher campsite as he dumped the supplies.

"Well, that was pretty quick." He commented. A few minutes later, he also found the Bass campsite and dumped their supplies. When he arrived back, the other campers were already there.

"Campers," Chris said, "today's challenge will test your outdoor survival skills. I'm not gonna lie to you. Some of you may not come back alive."

Leroy's eyes widened at the thought of going back.

"Just joking." Leroy was relieved. "All you have to do is spend one night in the woods. Everything you need is at your team's campsite in the forest. You just have to find it." He tossed a map and compass for each team, both items each caught by Heather and Duncan.

"Oh, and watch out for bears. Lost a couple of interns in pre-production." Leroy's eyes widened again. "And Leroy, monitor these campers and report if anything bad happens."

"What? I went into the woods to dump supplies and come back out, only to go back?"

"That's the way it is around here."

Courtney grabbed the map from Duncan.

"First team back for breakfast wins invincibility!" he rang his air horn. "Well, off you go."

"Did he say there are bears up in here?" Leshawna asked.

"I had a little encounter with a bear once." Owen said. "Let's just say that his head looks really nice up on my mantle."

"Oh, this one time," Izzy said, "I saw a bear eating our garbage. He had old spaghetti noodles hanging from his big teeth, and it looked like blood and gut. It was so gross, and we thought he was eating the neighbor's cat Simba, but it turned out he was just lost for a week. Uh, you didn't eat spaghetti, did you?" Izzy asked Lindsay. The latter shook her head. "Good, let's go!" Lindsay gulped.

Leroy walked off into the woods. First, he decided to monitor the Gophers. He saw Trent walking up to a sad Gwen.

"Hey Gwen, wait up!" he called.

"Can I walk with you?"

"No."

"Hey, if this is about your whole diary thing…"

Trent watched as Gwen walked away.

Leroy checked on the Bass next. The Bass were walking across the forest.

"Sadie look, blueberries!" Katie said.

"I love love love blueberries!" Sadie exclaimed.

"Oh my gosh, me too!"

**Confessional**

**Katie and Sadie**- **Katie**-"Sadie and I are BFFFLs." **Sadie**-"Best Female Friends for Life." **Katie**-"We even got the chicken pox together." **Sadie**-"Oh my gosh that was so fun." **Katie**-"It was so nice to have someone scratch all your little scabs." **Sadie**-"I know right?"

Leroy looked back at the Gophers. Gwen was still walking depressively.

"Ugh, she is so the next one to leave." Heather remarked.

"Who?" Trent asked.

"Who do you think? She dumped Harold's red ant farm into my bed!"

"Yeah, but you did read her diary out loud to the entire world."

Heather glared at him which caused the remaining Gophers to bump into each other.

"So?" she said.

"So, that was pretty harsh."

"I'll say," Leroy commented.

"She is going down."

Leroy looked at the Bass. He saw that they were still fine, but he couldn't help but think that there was something wrong. He heard shouts of "Killer Bass, where are you?" but he couldn't tell who. He checked on the Gophers again, who have already reached their campsite.

"Uh, there's no food here." Owen said.

"This is a survival task." Trent replied. "Look at the instructions."

"I wonder if there are any bears around today. Wouldn't it be funny if we made some bear sounds and they came?" Owen and Izzy laughed. "That would be so funny." She said. Owen made a large bear noise. "I'm a bear!" he shouted.

"Would you please shut up, I'm trying to read here." Heather said. "It says we're supposed to find our own food. I still don't see it."

"I think they mean in the woods." Trent remarked.

"I'll go. I'm good at finding food." Owen volunteered.

"Well, at least this will be a good week for my diet." Heather said.

After a while, Leroy started to get bored watching them.

**Confessional**

**Leroy**-"So bored…I've never been this bored in my life. But now I have time to think. And come to think of it, where are Katie and Sadie? Oh well, they probably caught up with the rest of their team."

"Ugh, I am so hungry," Heather said.

"Ugh, I think my stomach ate my stomach." Izzy said.

"Yo, who ordered the pepperoni, extra cheese?" and unknown man asked.

"It's for the camera crew, over here." A cameraman said.

Heather gasped. "No way!"

Owen came out of the bushes. "I am man!" he declared. "I bring fish!"

"Are you kidding me?" Heather asked.

"Aw man, you're awesome!" Trent said.

"Oh I love fish, I love fish!" Izzy exclaimed. She tried to take a bite. "I-I guess we should cook it first huh?"

"How did you know how to fish?" Heather asked.

"My grandpa taught me." He replied. "I caught a shark once; it bit me in the butt. Check it out!" Owen showed his butt which caused the Gophers to react in disgust.

"That is so awesome." Izzy remarked.

"Speak for yourself." Leroy commented.

Several hours have passed and Leroy decided to take a walk. It was getting late, but then he saw Katie and Sadie.

"Well, at least I know how to drive." Katie said. "You-you have to walk girl. Now who's smarter?"

"Trip to the beach last year, ring a bell?" Sadie said.

"Oh, I can't believe you're bringing that up. I did have a totally edged bikini on that day though."

"You drove my mom's car into a snack shack."

"It was total in my blind spot. Whatever, if it wasn't for me, you'd be riding the bus to the mall."

"Well, if it weren't for me, you wouldn't be able to find your way to the mall."

"Oh, I know my way to the mall."

"Um girls…" Leroy said, but the two continued arguing.

"You leaned on me!" Sadie said. "If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't be on this show."

Katie gasped. "You're just saying that because I'm prettier than you are."

"I knew you thought that!"

"It's true. Everybody thinks so."

Leroy noticed a few squirrels imitating them and chuckled.

**Confessional**

**Katie and Sadie**- **Katie**-"Sadie is like, the prettiest girl I know." **Sadie**-"Aw, well, you're the prettiest girl I know." **Katie**-"We are really pretty, aren't we?" **Sadie**-"Don't you love that we can say that to each other and not out totally conceited?" **Katie**-"I love that about us!" **Sadie**-(Gasps) "Me too!"

Leroy backed away.

"That's it!" Sadie shouted. "When we're getting back to camp, we are SO splitting up a BFFFLs!"

"Fine!"

"Double Fine!"

Leroy decided to check on the other Bass, who apparently have found their campsite.

"Wow, you pitch a tent like a guy." Geoff complimented Bridgette. She returned a confused look.

**Confessional**

**Geoff**-"Wow, you pitch a tent like a guy?" (He face palms.)

**Leroy**-(He shakes his head.)

"I mean, you're not girly about getting dirty and stuff." Geoff continued.

"Gee, thanks." Bridgette said.

"What's for dinner, woman?" Duncan asked Courtney. "I'm starving."

"I hope you don't expect me to dignify that with a response." She replied.

"Hey guys, look what I found!" DJ said. He was holding a bunny. It coughed.

"Well, I never had rabbit stew before, but what the heck? I'm game." Duncan said.

"No, this is my new pet. I'm calling him Bunny."

"You couldn't find any food?" Courtney asked. "Then it looks like we're eating grubs and berries for dinner."

"Has anyone seen Tweedledumb and Tweedleidiot?" Duncan asked.

"Funny you should say that." Leroy said. They're still lost and I don't know where they are either."

"Eh, they'll survive without us." Duncan said.

Just then, Leroy heard some high-pitched screams. He just shrugged and walked back to check on the Gophers.

At the Gopher campsite, Owen was cooking the fish. "Okay, fire's hot, the fish are grilling, tent is tenting."

"Nice going man." Trent said. "Fish looks awesome."

"Thanks man. I owe it all to grandpa."

"So you mean your grandpa fought a bear once?"

"Heck yes. It was the scariest day of my entire life. We were out in the woods when we came upon the great beast. And I tell you, he was ten feet high if he was a foot. And then he roared his terrible roar." Owen made a roar to signify his point. "We grabbed our shotgun. We knew it was either him, or us. It was nothing personal, just along the wild. And then, BAM! One shot was all it took to fell the great beast. We took his boot on and marked ourselves to honor him. It was a good death."

"Yeah right," Heather said, "There's no way you took down a ten foot bear. Hey, has anyone seen crazy girl?"

Leroy looked around. Izzy was indeed missing.

"I think she had to pee." Lindsay said.

"But that was over an hour ago." Trent replied. "Izzy! Izzy!"

"Izzy the Gopher, where are you?" Owen shouted.

A rustling was heard in the bushes.

"Oh, good. I thought we lost you there for and- GREAT PYRAMID OF GIZA!"

A bear suddenly appeared from the bushes. Everyone was frightened, and Cody wet his pants in terror.

"WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!" Owen screamed. "WE'RE GONNA GET EATEN ALIVE BY A BEAR! OH THE HORROR! SOMEBODY HELP US! I WANT MY MOMMY!" he continued running around frantically until Heather tripped him, which sent him flying to the ground.

"The trees!" she shouted. "Climb into the trees!"

Leroy ran until he reached the Bass campsite. The members (minus Katie and Sadie, obviously) were sitting around the campfire. An owl hooted. Bridgette sighed.

"Be cool," DJ said. "It's just an owl."

"Sorry," she said. "I just get really freaked out in the forest."

"This reminds me of a really scary story I heard once." Duncan said.

"Awesome. Tell it man." Geoff said.

"Are you sure? Because the story I'm thinking of is pretty hardcore."

"Ooh, we're so scared." Courtney said sarcastically.

"Alright, but don't say I didn't warn you."

Duncan began his story. "One night, a lot like this one…"

Leroy listened intently as Duncan continued.

"…so, they-they heard this tap-tap-tapping on the side of the car, the girl started to freak out. And by then, even this time the guy was getting a bit scared. So they turned the car and stepped on it. When they got back to the girl's house, she opened the door and screamed."

Leroy noticed Duncan slipping a fake hook on his hand behind his back.

"Because there, hanging from the door handle, was the bloody hook. They say that this killer is still alive, wandering these very woods, he could be just about anywhere, really. Maybe even right…HERE!" he held up the fake hook and the Bass screamed. Duncan laughed really hard and so did Leroy.

**Confessional**

**Leroy**-"I can't believe they fell for that!"

"Duncan," Courtney said angrily, "that was so not funny!"

"Oh yes it was! I just wish it was all on camera. Oh wait, it is!"

"You are so filed! Do your parents even like you?"

"I don't know, Junky McChicken. I haven't asked then lately."

A wolf howled. Courtney suddenly rushed to Duncan's arms. Geoff gave a thumbs up.

Leroy headed back to check on the Gophers. All of them (save the missing Izzy) had climbed up a tree.

"So what do we do now?" Trent asked.

"Don't look at me." Heather said.

"It was your idea to climb the trees." Gwen commented.

"Well, why don't you ask the bear hunting expert? Hey Owen, what now?" she called.

"How should I know?" he asked.

"Dude," Leshawna said, "you said you killed a bear!"

"I was being theatrical!" he replied.

"This is all your fault!" Heather scolded, "If you hadn't been growling like that, we never would have attracted him to our site!"

"Excuse me for living!" he screamed and hit his head on the tree.

"Hey hey, ease up on the guy." Trent said. "He did bring us all that fish."

The bear sniffed the fish.

"Hey! Lay off our fish!" Heather shouted.

"It's probably already eaten Izzy!" Lindsay wailed.

"Then it shouldn't be hungry anymore!" Heather said.

Gwen gasped.

"What? This is survival of the fittest. She should have just peed on her pants like Cody." Cody looked away in shame.

The branch Leshawna was sitting on suddenly cracked, and she fell down to the ground. The bear came up to her. Everyone gasped.

"Dear Abby, she's going to die!" Owen exclaimed.

"Nice bear…" Leshawna said, and then she screamed. "Somebody help me!"

The bear suddenly chuckled. "Hey, are you okay?" it asked in a girl's voice.

"Did that bear just ask me a question?" Leshawna said.

The bear suddenly took off its head, revealing it was just Izzy in a bear costume.

"Oh my goodness, I did not see that coming." Owen said as he slid down the tree.

"Okay, I am so confused right now." Lindsay said.

"What are you, some kind of weirdo?" Gwen asked.

"I thought it would be funny!" Izzy said.

**Confessional**

**Izzy**-"Okay, that was so funny, like oh the bear, oh no and like we're all gonna die now, help, help help, and I'm like rawr, I'm gonna eat you, and like I could actually do that, there's no way okay? And I found this bearsuit this morning!"

**Leroy**-"Note to self: Never leave my bearsuit outside my trailer, ever, again."

Leroy headed back to the Bass campsite. Apparently, they were all asleep inside their tent. He saw Bridgette go outside. A swarm of bats flew by, and one of them got stuck in her face. She stumbled around and she kicked one of the embers around the campfire. It landed near the tent and it instantly burned down. The Bass glared at her.

"Woah." Leroy said. He headed back to the Gopher campsite. They were all eating the fish.

"Rockin' the fish sticks!" Izzy said. "Nice!"

Just then the bushes rustled. Another bear came out of it.

"Wow, that costume is really good," Izzy said. "I mean, I thought mine was good, but this one is like, really good."

"It's probably Chris trying to mess with us." Trent said. "Yeah nice try, man."

"We know you're not a bear dude." Owen added.

"Uh, I don't know, Owen." Gwen said. "This one looks kind of real."

"Chris did say there were bears." Heather said.

"Oh come on guys," Owen said, "They're just trying to see if they can punk us twice. This is not a real bear and I'm going to prove it to you." He pulled off some of its fur. "Wow, that does look kind of real," he commented. The bear roared and Cody wet himself again. "Yep, that's a real bear." Owen concluded.

The Gophers screamed and bolted. Leroy ran as well until he found the Bass campsite. Courtney was glaring at Bridgette for burning down the tent.

"Great," Courtney said, "that's just great, Bridgette. Now, we have nowhere to sleep!"

"Yo, drama queen, relax." Duncan said. "It's cool."

"Cool? It's cool?! Things could not possibly get worse!"

Just then a drop of water hit Courtney. It instantly began raining. She screamed in rage.

"Well, that's my cue." Leroy said. He headed off until he found a clearing. He rummaged in his pockets and pulled out a small cube that read: Insta-tent. He pressed the button and threw the device on the ground. It instantly formed into a tent fit enough for him. He headed inside to wait the storm out.

Next morning Leroy went outside and stretched. He pressed a button on the tent and it soon folded back into a cube. He picked it up and walked to the Gopher campsite.

"I think its safe guys." Trent said. "Bear's gone."

"And the map." Gwen added as she held up a torn map.

"Hey, I don't know how raccoons sleep in trees," Izzy said, "because I'm so stiff."

"They must be really limber." Owen added.

"You know what crazy girl?" Heather said. "I don't wanna hear another word from you or the bear hunter here. If you two hadn't been acting like bear fake all night, we could have actually slept in our tent!"

A bird chirped. "Shut up!" the three of them shouted at it.

Leroy walked to the Bass campsite. Along the way he heard some screams but he was too groggy to find out who.

When he reached the campsite, he saw something interesting: Courtney was cuddling Duncan.

"Morning, sunshine." Duncan said as the two of them woke up.

Courtney realized what she was doing. "Oh my gosh, eew." she said. "You were cuddling me!"

"I was calmly lying on my back and trying to catch a few z's." he responded. "You were snuggling up to me."

"You are such an ogre!"

"Eh, I've been called worse."

**Confessional**

**Courtney**-"Okay, I just want to say for the record that I was totally asleep and therefore unconscious at the time of the "alleged cuddling" with said Neanderthal, so essentially, it's like it never happened.

**Leroy**-"But what I saw last night when I came back from the bathroom says otherwise."

Leroy ran back to the campfire pit to meet Chris. Shortly afterwards, the Killer Bass arrived.

"We're the first ones back!" Courtney exclaimed. The Screaming Gophers then arrived.

"Oh no, they beat us here!" Heather exclaimed. "This is all your fault!" she pushed Owen over.

"Uh-uh-uh-uh, not so fast, Gopherrinos!" Chris said. "It seems that the Killer Bass are missing a few fish."

"Oh you mean Katie and Sadie?" Courtney said. "I'm pretty sure they got eaten by wolves last night."

"Darn shame," Duncan added.

Just then Katie and Sadie arrived.

"We made it!" Katie said.

"We're safe!" Sadie said. "Oh my gosh guys, we got totally lost and got in this massive fight."

"And then there was this huge bear and he was all "rawr you're in my crib so get out"."

"And we had to run and it was like so scary."

"Oh Sadie, I'm so sorry I said that I was prettier than you."

"And I'm so sorry I brought up the snack shack."

"And I'm sorry that your butt was too big to fit in the bus seats."

"You did?"

"Um, well not to your face."

"Oh who cares? We're safe, and you're my best friend and I love you!"

"Oh I love you too!"

"Ehem," Courtney said, "Have you two finished your love fest?" They both nodded. "Good. Because thanks to you, we just lost the challenge!"

"And to think you had a good streak going on too." Leroy added.

"Alright Killer Bass," Chris announced, "one of your fishy butts is going home! Gophers, you're going on an all-expense paid trip to the tuck shop!"

The Gophers cheered and ran. The Bass gasped and glared at Katie and Sadie.

**Confessional**

**Leroy**-"Either way, one of them's gonna go home tonight, that's for sure. They should have seen that coming. Shame."

The Gophers all relaxed in their hot tub and were having a party (Leroy once again provided them with some music.)

"Oh my gosh, this is so good!" Owen said as he ate a potato chip. "I never thought chips could taste so good! I think I'm gonna be sick!" he barfed (out of the tub of course.)

"That's so incredibly gross." Heather commented.

"Augh, that's better." Owen said. "Woo! The Screaming Gophers rule! Hey give me some of those chocodiles." Izzy tossed him a bag.

The Killer Bass were once again facing another campfire ceremony.

"You've all cast your votes. Chris said. "The camper who does not receive a marshmallow must immediately hit the Dock of Shame, grab the Boat of Losers, and get the heck outta here! And you can't come back, ever! Now, I can see you're all tired, so tonight, I'll just throw them to you. Savvy? Courtney."

"Duncan."

"Bridgette."

"DJ."

"Harold."

"Geoff."

"Tyler."

Katie and Sadie realized they were the only ones left.

"Ladies, the final marshmallow of the evening."

…

…

…

"Sadie."

"No, why Katie? Why her?"

"It's so unfair."

"I so can't do this! I've never been anywhere without Katie! We have to be together or I'll totally die!"

"Sadie, listen to me. You can do this. You are strong and beautiful, and like, maybe even smarter than me. And plus, you're like the funnest girl I know. You have to do it for both of us."

Sadie and Katie held hands as they walked down the Dock of Shame. Katie got onto the Boat of Losers and she cried as it left.

"I miss you already!"

"I miss you more!"

"No, I miss you more!"

"No way, I totally miss you more!"

"I miss you infinitely more! Bye!"

**Confessional**

**Leroy**-"What can I say? It had to happen sometime, right?"

Leroy walked past the cabins. He saw Courtney shooing away some flies. Duncan walked up to her.

"What do you want now?" Courtney asked Duncan.

"I just wanted to say…I'm sorry I scared you."

"I was not scared! It was completely circumstantial. And there is no such thing as a hook man."

"Yeah, you're probably right…OR ARE YOU?!" Duncan held up his fake hook again.

Courtney screamed. "Ugh, I hate you!" she walked away.

"She so doesn't hate me." Duncan folded back with his arms but accidentally stabbed himself with the hook. "Augh!"

"This is gonna be one long night." Leroy said.

* * *

><p>A message from Impoik:<p>

I can update at any time. Now five campers are gone.

Read and Review!


	8. Phobia Factor

Disclaimer: I do not own the Total Drama series, and Leroy is mine.

* * *

><p>Hours have passed since Katie was eliminated. Sadie was still crying on the dock. Leroy stared at her.<p>

"Katie would want you to keep going," Bridgette said to her. "Come on, let's go back and join the others."

Bridgette grabbed Sadie, who dragged a piece of wood that broke off.

The Killer Bass sat around the campfire. Bridgette came up with the crying Sadie.

"It was a long goodbye." She explained.

The Gophers came up to them.

"What do you guys want?" Courtney asked. "Come by to rub it in?"

"We got some extra dessert after our tuck shop party." Trent answered. "Thought you might want some."

"So what? You're just being nice?"

"Okay," Gwen said. "Owen stank up our cabin and we need some time to air out."

Owen farted. "Eew, dude," Trent said.

Beth came up to Courtney with a plate of jelly.

"No!" Courtney said. "I mean, no thanks, I'm good."

"What, you're on a diet or something?" Duncan asked.

"No! I just don't like green jelly, okay?"

Beth offered the green jelly to DJ, but he knocked it away and screamed, "Snake!"

"Chill dude, it's just a gummy worm." Cody said.

"Sorry for tripping." DJ explained. "Snakes just freak me out."

"Now that you think of it, it does look like a snake." Leroy commented.

"I feel you," Tyler said. "Chickens give me the creeps dude."

"You're afraid of chickens?" Gwen asked.

Duncan chucked. "Wow, that's really lame man."

**Confessional**

**Gwen**-"So suddenly, everyone's having this big share fest by the fire. Like Beth went on and on about how her mortal fear's being covered by bugs. Harold's afraid of ninjas, even Heather admitted she's afraid of sumo wrestlers."

**Leroy**-"Even Leshawna's scared of spiders too."

"What's my worst fear?" Gwen said. "I guess being buried alive."

"Walking through a minefield," Lindsay said, "in heels."

"Flying, man." Owen said. "That's some crazy stuff."

"I would never go up in a plane." Izzy said. "Never."

"I'm scared of hail." Geoff said. "It's small, but deadly dude."

"Being left alone in the woods." Bridgette said.

"Yeah, I know." Leroy said.

"Bad haircuts." Sadie blurted.

"Oh okay, I change mine." Lindsay said. "That's so much scarier than a minefield."

"Having to defuse a time bomb under pressure." Cody admitted.

"I'm not really afraid of anything." Courtney said confidently.

Duncan coughed.

"Oh really?" Courtney said, "Well, what exactly is your phobia, Mr. Know-it-all?"

Duncan looked around worriedly. "Celine Dion music store standees." He admitted.

"No way," Leroy said.

"Excuse me?" Cody said. "I didn't quite get that."

"Dude, did you just say Celine Dion music store standees?" Trent said.

Duncan covered his face.

"Ooh, I love Celine Dion!" Lindsay exclaimed. "What's a standee?"

"You know that cardboard cutout thing that stands in a music store." Trent explained.

"Don't say it dude." Duncan said.

"Kinda like a life-sized but flat Celine." Trent added.

"So if we had a cardboard standee right now…"

"Shut up! What about you guys?"

"Okay, well I hate mimes. Like a lot." Trent said. "Alright Courtney, you're afraid of something. Spit it out."

"Nope, nothing." She declared.

"That's not what she said last night." Duncan whispered.

"Duncan, did you ever consider that I was just humoring you and your stupid story?"

"Sure, sure princess, whatever floats your boat."

"Shut up!"

"Now now," Leroy said, "it's getting late, and I suggest you all get some sleep."

"Yeah, good night." Trent said. The other campers walked away as well.

**Confessional**

**Leroy**-"It was difficult for me to find out what Courtney's scared of, but I managed to figure it out."

Next morning, all the remaining campers were sitting in the main lodge. Chris whistled for their attention.

"Campers," he said, "Your next challenge is a little game I like to call: Phobia Factor! Prepare to face your worst fears!"

"Worse than this?" Leshawna asked. She held up a burnt sausage.

"We're in trouble." Gwen commented.

"Now, for our first victims," Chris continued. "Heather! Meet us at the theater. It's sumo time!"

Heather spat out her drink in shock.

"Gwen, you, me, the beach, a few tons of sand." Gwen gasped.

"Wait, how did they know those were your worst fears?" Lindsay asked.

Gwen face palmed. "Because we told them."

Lindsay and Beth looked confused.

"At the campfire last night." Trent said.

Leroy thought of what happened last night.

"_What's my worst fear? I guess being buried alive."_

"Wait, they were listening to us?" Lindsay said.

"It's a reality show, Einstein. They're always listening to us."

"Wait, that's like, eavesdropping!"(She pronounced it as "eavesthrophing.)

Leroy scratched his head in guilt over what happened after the campers shared their fears.

_Little did the campers know that Leroy had taken down notes about their worst fears. As he walked…_

"_Whatcha got there?"_

_Leroy jumped and dropped his notebook. Chris walked up to him and picked it up._

"_Worst fears, huh?" he read. "Hey, that's it! A perfect idea for the next challenge! Good job Leroy, I should consider paying you sometime for that." He tossed the notebook back to him._

"Chef Hatchet! Didn't you have a special order for Tyler here today?" Chef nodded evilly and handed Tyler a fried chicken.

"_Chickens give me the creeps dude."_

He took it and bit off its head. Just then a live chicken popped out and Tyler screamed.

As the campers headed outside, Leroy thought of something.

"Hey Chef," he asked, "where do the campers go when they're voted off?"

"Oh, the loser bunch?" Chef replied. "They go to this fancy resort they call "Playa Des Losers." As we speak, they're livin' the high life."

"Okay then."

"Leroy, you have a lot of work to do, come on." Chris said.

Leroy walked outside until he saw a large tub. Beside it were several containers. When Leroy looked inside he saw several worms in each container.

"_Beth went on and on about how her mortal fear's being covered by bugs."_

"You know the drill." Chris said.

Leroy poured all the worms in each container until the tub was full. Most of the campers reacted in disgust as they saw the worm-filled tub.

Beth just shrugged and went inside the tub. Seconds later she popped out, A-OK.

"And Beth sets the bar way up there." Chris announced as the Gophers cheered. "Leroy, fetch the ugly wigs."

Within minutes, Leroy came up with two ugly-looking wigs. Sadie and Lindsay were looking terrified as they sat down.

"_Bad haircuts."_

Owen grabbed one of the wigs and danced around until he tripped over. Chris grabbed the wig and put both wigs on Sadie and Lindsay.

"_Flying, man. That's some crazy stuff."_

"_I would never go up in a plane. Never."_

Leroy saw a poorly-built plane on the ground. Chef, in a flight attendant's uniform, motioned for Owen and Izzy to get inside. The plane took off and they both screamed.

"_Harold's afraid of ninjas."_

Leroy next motioned a go signal to some ninjas. They entered the communal washrooms. A few minutes later, he heard a loud "Thwack!" and a splash. When he entered the washrooms, he saw that Harold knocked himself out. He sighed and pulled him out.

"_Even Leshawna's scared of spiders too."_

Next, Leroy delivered a spider costume to Chef. He came out, and soon walked up to Leshawna. She screamed and bolted away. Heather facepalmed.

"_Even Heather admitted she's afraid of sumo wrestlers."_

Leroy walked on stage with a sumo wrestler. Heather looked terrified.

"Heather stepped up to the plates, scoring the Gophers your second point on the board." Chris narrated.

Heather curled up as the sumo wrestler charged at her. He tripped on her and bounced off the stage. Leroy heard Owen and Izzy continue to scream.

"_Being left alone in the woods."_

Leroy led a blindfolded Bridgette to a clearing in the middle of the woods. He removed the blindfold and walked away.

"Bridgette began her six hours of solitude in the woods, feeling pretty confident." Chris announced.

"I'm not scared." She said. "Six hours out here is nothing."

As Leroy walked away, he heard a scream and a kick.

Leroy next placed a glass box inside a large hole dug up by Chris. Gwen was inside.

"There's enough air for an hour." Trent instructed. "You only need to do five minutes."

"As long as we decide to dig you up." Chris added.

"Not funny Chris."

"Sheesh, take a pill."

"I'll be listening the whole time." Trent handed Gwen a walkie-talkie. "Call for me if you panic and I'll dig you right up."

"Good bye, cruel world." Gwen said as she was covered in sand.

Leroy placed a tank with a small snake on a table.

"_Snake!"_

"_Sorry for tripping. Snakes just freak me out."_

"Hey, you can do this buddy." Duncan encouraged.

The snake blinked.

"Ah, it blinked!" DJ shouted.

"It means she likes you." Sadie said.

"It's the smallest snake ever, DJ." Courtney said. "Come on!"

"Yeah, but it's slimy and scaly and slithery."

"It's the safest one I could find." Leroy said.

"We need this point, DJ. Suck it up!" Courtney yelled.

The other Bass shook their heads. "What? We're heading back to Loserville, people."

DJ took a deep breath and held out his finger. The snake crawled on it and he smiled.

The Bass cheered as they got a point.

"See? Fear is only in the mind." Courtney said.

"_Okay, well I hate mimes. Like a lot."_

Leroy led a mime to the beach where Trent was standing. He gave a go signal as the mime approached him. The mime tapped Trent's back. When he turned around he screamed and bolted.

"Just talk to him, brah," Chris announced, "and tell him to go away. Okay, we've got 2 minutes before Gwen's done, Cody, you're up!"

"_Having to defuse a time bomb under pressure."_

Leroy finished wiring a garbage time bomb. Cody looked on nervously.

"Alright Cody," Chris instructed, "This garbage bomb's going off in exactly 10 minutes. Everything you need to know to defuse it is on these schematic blueprints."

"What? No way, I can't do this." Cody replied.

"Then," Chris chuckled, "I suggest you find a safe place to hide, brah. Later dude."

"Wait you're not gonna watch?"

"No way, that's a live bomb, dude." Chris said as he walked away.

"You're on your own, dude." Leroy said as he also walked away. He saw Trent running away from the mime. He stopped and the mime stopped as well to do its act.

"There's no wall there, man!" Trent said in horror. "Stop being creepy!" he continued running.

"_Well, what exactly is your phobia, Mr. Know-it-all?"_

"_Celine Dion music store standees."_

Leroy wheeled in a cardboard standee.

"She's pretty." Courtney said. "She's nice."

"Just one hug and you're done." Chris instructed. He snapped his finger.

"Th-that looks really real, man." Duncan said.

"Dude, she's made of cardboard, get in the game!" Tyler shouted.

"Hey, it's okay if you can't do it." Courtney said.

Duncan sighed. "Alright, I'll try."

"You can do this."

"Okay, okay."

Duncan ran to the standee and hugged it. The Bass cheered.

"Duncan, you're awesome!" Courtney shouted. She hugged him.

"I did it!" He shouted.

Leroy walked back to check on Trent. He had dived in the water. The mime was standing on the dock.

"Woohoo! Hahaha! What's the matter mime? Can't swim?

The mime prepared to dive.

"Stop!" Trent shouted. "Uh, your makeup will run."

The mime realized Trent had a point. He nodded and walked away in defeat.

"Take that, you makeup wearing freak!"

Chris clapped. "Nicely played, Trent." He said. "Unfortunately, I don't think things are going quite smoothly for our buddy Geoff."

Leroy smirked as he handed Chris a controller.

"_I'm scared of hail. It's small, but deadly dude."_

Geoff was relaxing on a chair. A dark cloud hovered over him. He opened his eyes. The cloud rained hail all over him. Geoff screamed and ran. The cloud followed him.

"Look, that cloud is following him!" Lindsay cooed. "Aw, it's like his own baby cloud. I want one too! Here cloudy cloud!"

Chris was controlling the cloud as it followed Geoff.

"Can you make the cloud go lower and pelt him harder?" Trent asked.

"You are one sick dude." Chris said. "But yeah."

Geoff was pelted even harder with the hailstorm over him.

"Aw, that's awesome." Trent said. "Hey, do you ever fell like you've forgotten something?"

"Sometimes, I usually ignore it until the feeling goes away. Watch this, I'm gonna bury him in hail!"

"Bury? Aw crap, Gwen!"

"It's already past five minutes, hurry!" Leroy shouted. He then checked on Bridgette.

Back at the woods, Bridgette was walking around. "Okay, okay, okay," she said to herself, "Bridge, you can do this. Only four hours and fifteen minutes to go. Oh, don't bother to try and freak me out, producer people! Just then, he heard a "BOOM!"

"Guess Cody's bomb just exploded on him." Leroy said. "Oh well, another fail for the Gophers."

Leroy walked over to Trent and Chris, who apparently just dug up Gwen.

"She's alright!" Chris announced. "And I also must say that Owen and Izzy also finished their challenge as well!"

Trent cheered.

**Confessional**

**Bridgette**-"Actually, I'd like to thank the producers for making me face my fear. I'm proud of myself. There's really nothing to be afraid of."

Leroy heard a scream as Bridgette ran out of the forest, followed by a garbage-covered Cody. He looked at his watch. "Apparently, Lindsay and Sadie should be done by now." He said.

"Leroy, go get the box of chickens near the staff tent." Chris ordered. "It's time for Tyler's challenge."

Leroy placed the box inside a pen. Tyler was standing near it.

"Alright, gang, we're in the ninth inning." Chris said. "Tyler, for your challenge, you need to get into this pen for three minutes, with these chickens." Leroy opened the box, revealing a chicken and two baby chicks.

"You can do it Tyler!" Bridgette cheered.

"Yeah, unless of course you're chicken." Duncan said. He flapped his arms.

Tyler was curled up in a fetal position and rocking back and forth.

"I'm not sure we're getting anywhere on this one." Chris said.

"Tyler, this is the last challenge." Courtney said. "Quit being such a girl! You have to do this or we're going to lose!"

"Actually," Cody interjected, "if you do the math, you can't possibly win. The score's 7/3."

"Not necessarily." Chris said. "We've got one more challenge set up."

"Who?" Courtney asked. "It can't be me. But I didn't…"

"You didn't have to. We're always watching you and your reactions."

"_No! I mean, no thanks, I'm good."_

"_No! I just don't like green jelly, okay?"_

**Confessional**

**Leroy**-"Green jelly. Yup, I knew it."

"I knew it!" Lindsay said. "Didn't I tell you guys they were eavesthrophing?"

"It's "eavesdropping", Lindsay." Leroy said.

"Who cares?" Courtney said. "It's not going to make a difference."

"Let's make this interesting then." Chris said. "I'll give you triple points if you can complete it.

"This means that you'll have a score of nine points, allowing you to beat the Gophers." Leroy added.

He finished pouring large amounts green jelly in a tub. Chef hatchet mixed it.

"You're afraid of jelly?" Duncan teased.

"Shut up!" Courtney replied. "Only the green kind. It's like, sugary, jiggly snot."

"You can face you fear and dive straight into this pool of jelly," Chris said, "or, let your team lost yet another challenge."

Courtney sighed. "This is insane," she said, "I could seriously die doing this." She climbed up the ladder."

"Ugh, that is just cruel." Gwen commented. "It's probably warm by now. Warm, green, jelly, snotty, bouncy, uggh."

"Cheer up," Leroy said, "She'll have a soft landing, after all."

"You're not going to make me quit!"

"That's it, keep climbing!" Duncan cheered.

"She's just trying to psych you out." Bridgette said.

Courtney reached the top. She looked down from the diveboard.

"Like you said Courtney, it's okay if you can't do it." Duncan said.

"It is?" Bridgette asked. "But we'll lose!"

"I can't do it." Courtney whimpered. "I'm coming down."

The Bass looked down in defeat. The Gophers cheered.

"Then, there you have it." Chris concluded, "The Gophers win invincibility this week. Again."

**Confessional**

**Courtney**-(sobs) "I'm so embarrassed. How can I be so weak? I deserve to go home. Ugh, okay, stop it. You're pathetic. Show some confidence, Courtney." (She starts to cry, and then she slaps herself.)

Owen was standing in the pool of jelly. He sank into it.

"You're right, Gwen," he said, "It is warm!"

Leroy read the votes then passed them to Chris.

"Hoho, interesting!" he said. "Leroy, go get the chickens and dump them on the Boat of Losers. It's my special surprise for the loser tonight."

The eight Bass sat around the campfire. Leroy held a plate with seven marshmallows on it.

"Okay, marshmallows for tonight go to," Chris said, "Duncan."

"DJ."

"Sadie."

"Geoff."

"Harold."

"There are only two marshmallows left on this plate." he told the remaining campers. "The three of you did not complete your challenges today. One of you is going home tonight and cannot return, ever. The next name I'm gonna call…is, Bridgette."

Courtney and Tyler looked terrified.

…

…

…

…

…

"The final marshmallow goes to…Courtney." Tyler slumped.

"You'll get that chicken next time, dude." Duncan said.

Tyler stood up and walked past Chris.

"Looks like a new…pecking order has been established here." Chris commented.

"It's not like he can cry…fowl." Duncan added.

"Time for Tyler to…fly the coop." Geoff said.

"He won't be…flying high tonight." Bridgette said.

"Okay, that's enough." Courtney scolded.

A few minutes later, everyone heard a loud scream coming from the boat. They all laughed.

**Confessional**

**Lindsay**-"Aww, I'll never forget our time together Taylor, uh, Tyler. Bye!"

* * *

><p>And...I'm finished for now. Next update might take a little longer.<p> 


	9. Up The Creek

Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama and Leroy is still mine.

* * *

><p>"Bass, Gophers," Chris instructed, "Today's challenge is a true summer camp experience: A canoe trip."<p>

Chris pointed to three red canoes and three green canoes; Leroy pushed a fourth green canoe onto the beach and panted before falling on the sand.

"You'll be paddling your canoes across the lake, to Boney Island. When you get there, you must portage your canoes to the other side of the island. Which is about a 2-hour hike through treacherous, dense, jungle."

"We've gotta por-what?" Geoff asked.

"Portage. Dude, walk with your canoe."

"Oh."

"When you arrive at the other end of the island, you'll build a rescue fire that will be judged by me. The first team to paddle home and return their canoes to the beach is the winner of invincibility. Move, campers, move! Oh wait, one more thing I should mention: Legend has it, if you take anything off the island, you'll be cursed forever."

Leroy's boombox made a thundering sound for dramatic effect.

"Yeah, a cursed island, woo!" Owen cheered. Everyone gave him odd looks.

"Now, get your canoes and let's have some fun!" Chris said.

Just then, Beth came running from the communal bathrooms.

"What'd I miss?" she asked.

"Canoes."

**Confessional**

**Cody**-"Chris told us to pick a paddle partner. It was time for me to make my move. If I could just get Gwen alone for five minutes, I knew I could woo her with my manly charms."

**Leroy**-"If he has any."

Leroy watched as the campers walked down the stairs. Izzy and Leshawna teamed up. Trent walked down the stairs. He smiled at Gwen. Gwen smiled back.

"_Come on, come on,"_ Leroy thought.

"Come on Gwen, you and me, open water, what do you say?" Cody suddenly said, rushing over to Gwen.

"You have to come with us," Lindsay said to Trent. She and Beth dragged him away.

"Ugh, fine. But I'm in charge." Gwen said to Cody.

"That's the way I like it." He said.

**Confessional**

**Cody**-"Yes, yes, yes! It is so on!" (He begins air guitaring.)

**Gwen**-"Cody? He's like an annoying brother. A really annoying little brother."

**Cody**- (He continues air guitaring.)

**Gwen**-"So much for hooking up with Trent."

**Leroy**- (He holds his fingers in front of him like a camera.) "There it was. A perfect romantic scene. He was gonna ask her to be with him. Until Cody ruined it all!"

Izzy tried to lift the canoe, but she ended up flipping onto it instead. "Just follow my technique," she said. "I'm 1/87 chair key you know, which means like, the tribe could totally claim me at any time."

"Let's hope it's today." Leshawna commented.

Duncan wrapped his arms around Harold and Sadie. Bridgette looked around. Geoff waved.

"Courtney! Be my partner?" she asked. Courtney walked over to her. Geoff facepalmed.

**Confessional**

**Geoff**-"Man, I thought Bridge and I were tight, but suddenly, I don't know, it's like she's fading on me. Nah, it's all good."

**Leroy**-"Not again!"

"Hey Geoff, need a partner?" DJ asked.

"Excellent!" he replied.

Heather and Owen were left to team up with each other.

"Do canoes flip over a lot?" DJ asked.

"No you're thinking kayaks."

DJ sighed in relief.

"Unless we hit some rough water."

"Water can get…rough?"

"Oh yeah. Sometimes it can get totally radical out there.

**Confessional**

**DJ**-"When I was eight, my brothers dared me to jump off the high dive at the pool. I was scared, but I jumped. Wasn't gonna let them call me chicken. I landed on my butt. Sounds better than a belly flop, right? Wrong. My trunks went so far, my butt and I had to go to the hospital to get them removed. They invented a new word for what I did: The Wedgie Flop. I've been afraid of water ever since."

Owen excitedly tossed Heather into his canoe. Cody was struggling to pull his.

"It's okay, I've got it." He said.

"Do you want my help?" Gwen asked.

"Nah, no." Cody continued pulling, until he eventually fell into the water.

Geoff pulled his canoe into the water. DJ wobbled.

"Dude, relax." Geoff said as he handed him an oar. "We're gonna be fine."

"If this canoe's a rockin' don't come a knockin'!" Owen said. Heather hit him with an oar. "Ow, that smarts!"

All the canoes were in the water.

"On your marks, get set, paddle!" Chris shouted as he shot a pistol into the air. An eagle suddenly dropped down from the sky. "That's gonna provoke some angry e-mails." He remarked.

"I told you that was a real one." Leroy said. "I'm gonna hitch the ride." He walked over to the beach and picked up a grey pack. It was not just a regular old backpack, but it was actually a propeller pack, and it was quite old and rusty. He pulled on the cord. Nothing happened. He pulled again.

"Come on, you stupid little piece of sh-"

He pounded the pack. Eventually it did work. The propeller activated. He flew alongside the campers. They were paddling their canoes.

"So, do you wanna go out sometime?" Cody asked Gwen.

"No."

"How about Friday night?"

"Uh, no."

"Saturday's good for me. How about Saturday?"

"I'm not going out with you, _ever_."

"Okay, fine. Sheesh. So, is Sunday out of the question?"

Gwen responded by using her oar to hit Cody in the crotch.

**Confessional**

**Cody**-"Okay, maybe she wasn't quite ready for the Codemeister."

"…and then these bushmen told us how to properly catch and cook crocodile," Izzy told Leshawna, "as well as koala."

"Uh, isn't killing a koala bear illegal?" Leshawna asked.

"I don't know, probably yeah." Izzy chuckled.

Lindsay laid down on Trent's lap. "You don't mind if I work on my tan, do you?" she asked.

"I don't mind one bit."

"Can I ask you something dude?" Geoff asked DJ. "I gave Bridgette an awesome gift this morning, but she's been sending me some weird vibes."

"Oh my gosh Courtney, it was so bad!" Bridgette said. "I come back from brushing my teeth, and I noticed something bulging out of my covers, when I lifted them, there it was."

Courtney gasped. "No!"

"Yes."

"I made it in arts and crafts." Geoff continued.

"No you didn't!" DJ said.

"I did."

"It gets worse." Bridgette continued. "Etched into the back was a description that said…"

"I hope you think of me whenever you drop loose change into this." Geoff finished. DJ sighed.

Bridgette gagged. Courtney facepalmed.

**Confessional**

**Leroy**-"Come to think of it, when I cleaned up the cabins this morning, I saw a broken heart-shaped bowl in the girl's side to the Bass cabin. Maybe that was the gift Geoff was talking about?"

"Not good?" Geoff asked.

"Dang, dude," DJ said, "that is so bad, we need a new word for how bad that is. See, dating's like feeding a bunny. You want the bunny to come to you so you don't make any sudden moves. Here bunny bunny bunny!" Geoff nodded.

"You drop a heart-shaped handmade clay bowl on a bunny, and the bunny's gonna run man! You feelin'me?"

"So…I screwed up."

"You screwed up dude."

"I think I know why you keep shooting me down," Cody said to Gwen. "It's because of Trent, isn't it?"

Gwen's eyes widened.

"Look, I'm pretty tight with Trent. And I was definitely sensing an "I'm into Gwen" vibe from him."

Gwen glared.

"I'll put in a good word for ya, you know, if you want."

"Wow, that's really cool of you." Gwen said.

"Eh, well."

"If you can get us on the same boat on the way home, I'll so owe you one."

"Interesting you would say that. See, I'm in a bit of trouble myself."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I kind of bet Owen that if I got your bra, he'd do all my dishes for the rest of the competition."

"What?" Leroy commented. Just then, he entered a fog. An island loomed before them. It had a large mountain in the shape of a skull, and it looked pretty creepy.

"Now I get why they call it Boney Island." Leroy muttered.

All the canoes hit the shore.

"Okay, did you see that skull?" Izzy asked. "How cool is that? It's like this place is haunted or something."

An eerie howl came from the woods.

"Let's just get this over with." Gwen said.

All the campers carried their canoes through the forest. Just then, a tree collapsed in front of the Gophers. Just then, Leroy saw several eyes peering from the bushes.

"I think I saw something." Cody whispered.

Suddenly, giant wooly beavers with huge tusks came out of the bushes.

"Monster beavers!" Cody shouted. The Screaming Gophers screamed and ran.

**Confessional**

**Chris**-"A remnant of the Pleistocene Era, the wooly beaver is a day-active rodent ingenious to Boney Island. Oh yeah, and they're meat eaters."

The Gophers were still running from the giant wooly beavers. Leroy saw a bear put on a pair of glasses.

**Confessional**

**Leroy**-"Where'd he get those?"

"Dead end," Owen said. Sure enough, the Gophers ran into a dead end. The beavers suddenly walked away.

"Hey, they're leaving." Trent said.

"Did anybody pack a change of underwear?" Owen asked.

Everyone laughed.

"No, seriously." He farted. Everyone reacted in disgust.

Just then, some Stymphalian Canadian geese woke up from their nest and once again attacked the campers.

"I am definitely gonna need new underwear." Owen said as he ran.

The bear from earlier saw this and tore his glasses apart.

"Someone do something." Gwen said.

"Oh wait, look!" Cody pulled out bread from his pocket.

"Where did that come from?"

"I was gonna make us a romantic picnic."

"With bread from your pants?"

"Just throw it already." Trent said.

Cody threw the loaf bread and the geese stopped to eat it. Just then the Killer Bass overtook the Gophers.

"Come on, the race isn't over yet," Izzy said, "We still have to burn stuff."

Leroy looked back at the eating geese before flying off.

The Bass reached a fork in the road. "Which way are we gonna go?" DJ asked.

"Left." Courtney answered. "Definitely left."

"I don't know, I think we should take the one on the right." Geoff said.

"The right trail is wider." Bridgette said.

Leroy flew over and saw that the left path had quicksand while the right didn't. He saw the Bass going down the right path. Leroy sighed in relief. He saw that the Gophers were heading down the left path. Suddenly, Trent walked into the quicksand pit.

"Guys, don't wanna panic here," he said, "but I'm shrinking!"

**Confessional**

**Trent**-"Right, how am I supposed to know what quicksand looks like? It looks just like sand!"

**Chris**- (laughing) "Can you believe they fell for that? I set it up, but I didn't think anyone would walk into it! That's just great!" (He continues cracking up)

"Uh-oh," Trent said as he sank into the quicksand.

"Trent's stuck!" Lindsay exclaimed. "I'm coming Trent!"

"No don't!"

But it was too late as Lindsay got stuck into the quicksand as well.

"I'm stuck too!" she said. "So didn't see that coming."

Trent facpalmed. "Help, somebody help us!"

Cody ran. He grabbed a vine and swung on it. He tried to grab Trent's hand but he slammed into a tree instead. Trent grabbed the vine and he and Lindsay climbed out of the quicksand.

"Woah, hey thanks bro." Trent thanked Cody. "You're a lifesaver." He put his and on Cody's shoulder.

"I am?"

"My hero!" Lindsay exclaimed. "Where did you learn to do that?"

"Y'know, I watch a lot of movies."

"This is very touching guys," Gwen said, "But we still have a challenge to win."

Leroy looked over at the Bass. They seemed to be fine until Geoff suddenly fell.

"Ugh, my leg!" he shouted. "I'm down! I'm down! Oh it's so unfair! Why did this have to happen now? Why, WHY?!"

"Geoff!" Bridgette yelled.

"You've gotta go on without me."

Courtney walked away, but DJ grabbed her arm. "We're not leaving any man behind," he said. "Not on my watch."

"What happened?" Leroy asked, flying down to them.

"Splinter," Duncan replied.

**Confessional**

**Geoff**-"I didn't know if I was gonna make it." (He inhales.) "It was touch and go."

**Bridgette**-"I've seen surfers get eaten by sharks before, but this? This was horrifying."

**DJ**-"The man just kept going. Dude's got heart."

Leroy helped hoist Geoff onto a canoe as Harold and DJ carried it. Eventually, both teams reached the beach.

The Gophers were struggling to start their rescue fire. Heather saw that the Bass had already started one.

"How did they do that so quickly?" she asked.

Duncan responded by showing them a lighter.

Chris flew by in a helicopter. "No rule against carrying lighters." He commented. "Edge, Killer Bass."

"Hmm, this may look close." Leroy said. Soon the Gophers also started their fire.

"Thanks for saving my butt, man." Trent said to Cody.

"Just looking out for a fellow Gopher." Cody replied. He pulled out a soda. "Want a sip?"

"Nah, I'm good."

"Trent, let's talk. Mano e mano."

"Okay, what do you want to talk about?"

"Gwen. See, I hit on her, but I struck out. A few times. The point is, she's not into me. She's into you."

"If you're lying, I can easily rearrange your face. You know that, right?"

"Dude, buddy, what do I have to gain from lying to you?"

"Okay. So what do you think I should do about it?"

"Well, I'll tell you Trent. Here's how I play it."

"Ladies," Heather interrupted, "Are you almost finished with you tea party? We're in the middle of a challenge here."

Meanwhile, Geoff struggled to put in more wood due to his injury.

"Bridgette, you've got first aid training, right?" DJ asked her. "Maybe you can check out Geoff's wounds. He might have gangrene."

"Or jungle rot."

"Or athlete's foot." He winced.

Bridgette walked over to Geoff.

**Confessional**

**DJ**-"I owe Geoff big time. He helped me get over my fear of water. So when I saw him drowning with the ladies, I helped the dude out."

Bridgette inspected Geoff's leg. DJ winked at him. Meanwhile Courtney inspected the fire.

"I don't think this is going to be big enough." She said.

"You heard the woman. We need more wood, guys. Come on, let's go!"

Harold, in a panic, grabbed all of his team's oars and threw them into the fire. The others looked on in shock.

"How are we supposed to get home now?" Bridgette said.

Back at the Gopher fire, Izzy was holding an unknown object.

"This ought to do the trick," she said. "It's a handmade fire starter I made from some tree sap and say it. Stand back guys, this is gonna be BIG."

The Gophers stood back in terror. Izzy tossed in the fire starter and it caused a MASSIVE fire cloud that would have scorched Chris and Leroy if they didn't move away in time. The Bass looked on in shock.

**Confessional**

**Leroy**- (whimpering) "I think Izzy's fire starter worked a little too well."

"We have our fire-building winner," Chris announced, "Point for the Gophers!"

"Where did you learn to do that?" Heather asked.

"Oh you know, I spent a summer training with the Reserves, yeah, I got into some trouble there and like blew up the kitchen by accident, which is why the RCMP is still all over my butt. I am so AWOL."

Both teams walked back to their canoes. Cody suddenly spoke up.

"Guys, since you're both a bit shaken by the whole quicksand thing," he said, "We should split you up. How about I go with Lindsay and Beth, and Gwen can paddle back with Trent."

"Sounds cool." Trent said. Cody gave Gwen a thumbs up.

**Confessional**

**Leroy**-"Eh, I guess I can forgive Cody tonight."

Leroy looked back at the Bass.

"What are we gonna do without paddles?" Bridgette asked.

"You guys could get someone to get behind the boats and push them," Izzy suggested, "I did that once with this huge, like, 60-foot yacht, the whole crew had to flutter kick for like, 8 days to get to shore. And like, 4 of us got eaten by sharks, and I didn't, not me. But it was really insane. Okay, later!"

"That might work." Geoff commented.

"We need someone big enough to push all of the canoes back." Bridgette said. "DJ, you're the only one who's strong enough."

"You can't ask him to do that, the dude can't swim!"

"Geoff, I know your friends, but DJ's the only chance we've got!"

"She's right," Courtney said. "These skinny arms aren't going to cut it." She held up Harold's arm.

"I'll do it." Geoff said.

Bridgette gasped. "You can't swim with that kind of injury! You're horribly disfigured!"

"I can do this." DJ said. "I have to."

**Confessional**

**DJ**-"It was all up to me. I needed to swim like a Killer Bass should and no wedgie flop was going to stand in my way."

"That is one brave man." Geoff commented.

Leroy, meanwhile, was flying ahead of the Gophers. Suddenly, his propeller pack sputtered.

"Oh come on, not again-"

He landed in the water. He looked behind and saw DJ pushing the three Bass canoes stacked on top of each other. They were coming in fast. Leroy screamed and swam to shore seconds before DJ did, the canoes flying above Leroy. The Bass canoes crashed on the beach.

"The Bass are the winners!" Chris announced.

The Killer Bass cheered as the Screaming Gophers reached the shore.

"You cost us the game!" Leshawna scolded Izzy. "You are dead!"

"Right." Izzy replied. "Okay, you are so lucky that my license to kill is currently expired.

Leshawna responded by grabbing and oar and chasing Izzy.

**Confessional**

**Leroy**- (Holding up his destroyed propeller pack) "This thing always goes out on me whenever I least expect it. Oh well, now it's gone, I can finally build a jetpack!"

The remaining Gophers were sitting around the campfire. Leroy held a plate with eight marshmallows on it.

"And now," Chris announced, "the always anxiety-inducing marshmallow ceremony. When I call your name, come and get a marshmallow. Beth."

"Trent."

"Gwen."

"Cody."

"Owen."

"Heather."

"Leshawna."

"One last marshmallow. The person who doesn't get this marshmallow will walk off the Dock of Shame and take a ride on the Boat of Losers. Who's it gonna be?"

…

…

…

…

…

A helicopter suddenly flew overhead and a searchlight appeared.

"Izzy!" someone shouted from its loudspeaker. "We know you are down there! You are under arrest!"

"You mean all that trash you were talking was true?" Leshawna asked.

"No, just the RCMP part." Izzy replied. "See ya."

"YOU'LL NEVER GET ME ALIVE!" she shouted as she ran and was pursued by the searchlight.

"Well, that wraps that up." Chris said to the still-shocked Gophers as Leroy tossed the marshmallow to Lindsay. "Goodnight everyone."

Leroy walked back to his trailer. "Well, that was one heck of a day." He commented. He entered his trailer and immediately fell down on the bed. As he snored, an ominous lightning flashed…

* * *

><p>I'm sorry if this took too long to update. I was pretty busy. But now, I have more time to work on this.<p>

Read and Review!


	10. Paintball Deer Hunter

Disclaimer: I don't own TD, and Leroy is mine.

* * *

><p>Leroy walked into the campgrounds. He saw a helicopter flying overhead. A window opened from it and a waving Chris popped out. He flew over the Bass cabin and afterwards the Gopher cabin.<p>

"Rise and shine, campers! You've got a long day ahead of ya!" he shouted before getting some breakfast.

Sometime later, Leroy saw a long line of girls leading to the communal washrooms.

"What's the holdup?" Bridgette asked.

"Heather needs her private time." Lindsay answered.

"How long's Queenie gonna be in there?" Leshawna complained. "I've got urgent business."

"She could still be a while." Beth replied.

"Ugh, that's it, I'm going lumberjack style." Gwen said as she walked away.

"Y'know," Leroy told Leshawna, "If the staff bathrooms weren't for staff only, I would've let you use it."

"Dude, how come you're always up and running so early?" she asked him.

"Well," he replied, "It's a combination of being excited and "yawn" trying to hide your sleepiness." Leroy took a few steps before falling down and he had to use his legs to drag himself away.

"I hope you're ready for the most challenging challenge yet," Chris announced from the speakers, "Breakfast in three minutes at the campfire pit."

The remaining 15 campers were there by the time Leroy dragged himself to the campfire pit and getting himself up.

"Are you ready," Chris said, "for today's EXTREME MAX IMPACT CHALLENGE?"

"WE ARE READY!" Owen replied with gusto.

"Incoming!" Chris shouted as he threw a can of beans. It would've hit Gwen if Trent hadn't caught it in time.

"This is breakfast." Chris said.

"No," Heather contradicted, "breakfast is grapes, croissants, even Chef's crappy burned eggs.

"No, that was my breakfast, save the burned eggs." Leroy commented.

"_Beans, beans, they're good for your heart,"_ Owen sang, _"the more you eat, the more you f-"_ he was suddenly hit by a thrown can, courtesy of Heather.

"Today's challenge is about survival. We're going hunting."

"Now that's more like it." Duncan said.

"Isn't that a paintball gun?" Harold asked.

"Why yes Harold, it is."

"So we won't be killing anything?" Bridgette asked.

"Negatory." She smiled in relief.

"This is the first ever paintball deer hunt. I'll announce the teams once we get into the woods. So…finish breaky."

Owen burped. "Got any more?"

At the woods, Leroy brought in several green and red paintball guns.

"And now for the team breakdowns." Chris said. "The Killer Bass hunters are: Harold, Geoff, Bridgette, locked and loaded with vast blue paint, and using orange paint are the Gopher hunters: Leshawna, Beth, Owen, Lindsay."

"Wahoo! This is awesome man!" Owen cheered.

"You also get these stylin' glasses," Chris put on a pair of orange goggles, "and wicked camo caps. The rest of you, are now deer. Here are your antlers, noses, and little white tails."

"Ya right, I'm not wearing that." Heather said.

"There is no way that I'm a deer." Duncan said.

"Take these off, and your team is toast." Chris instructed. He put the garments on Duncan. Owen chuckled.

"What are you looking at?" Duncan said.

"Oh nothing, _Bambi_."

"You better be a good shot, tubby."

"Okay," Chris said, "Deer get a head start into the woods. And go!" The "deer" immediately ran into the woods. About five minutes later, Chris sent the hunters in as well.

Leroy grabbed a lounge chair and sat on it. He brought out a tablet-like device and activated it. It released several small cameras into the air and they flew into the woods.

"Dude, what are you doing?" Chris asked.

"Monitoring," Leroy replied, "in style." He struck a pose.

**Confessional**

**Leroy**-"This device releases several camera probes into the air. From there, I can monitor any camper I choose. Saves the trouble of having to go here and there for this challenge. Seriously, it's tiring. And if, you're wondering, I just recently finished inventing this device. Another great step in technology!"

Leroy activated the cameras and soon the footage of the challenge appeared on the screen. He first looked at the footage of the Bass deer.

"At least we get a head start." Courtney said.

"I don't know about y'all, but I'm outta here." DJ said. He galloped away on all fours which caused Duncan's jaw to drop.

Leroy next checked on the footage of the Gopher deer.

Gwen sighed. "This may be the lamest thing I've ever done in my life."

"Aw come on," Cody said, "It could be fun."

Gwen, Trent, and Heather glared daggers at him.

"Okay, catch ya later." Cody said before walking away.

**Confessional**

**Cody**- (covered in a full body cast and in a wheelchair) "I was so psyched to be a deer. I'm small, but I'm quick. Lots of practice from dodging spitballs in math class."

"Are you coming?" Gwen asked Heather.

The queen bee was sitting on a tree stump. "No, I'm going to wait for Lindsay and Beth and make them protect me for the whole game."

"Wouldn't be that against the rules?"

"Do you see a rules person anywhere? Worry about your own fluffy tails."

Gwen and Trent just walked away.

Leroy next checked on the Bass hunters.

"Break," Harold said as he put on his goggles. Geoff did the same. Bridgette just looked down.

"Okay, you do realize that this is all just pretend, right?" Harold asked her. "And that it's just paint? So say if you like, hit Heather?"

"Wait, Heather's a deer?" she suddenly piped up. She smirked before putting on her goggles and getting into the game.

"Well, that's one way to motivate her." Leroy commented.

"Start your paintballs!" Chris announced into a microphone. "Game on!"

Leroy checked on the Gopher hunters.

"Alright," Beth cheered, "Let's go bag some deer!"

"I am down with that." Leshawna added.

Owen opened a jarful of yellow liquid and splashed it all over his face.

"What are you doing?" Beth asked.

"Masking my scent so the deer won't smell me coming."

"Tell me that isn't-"

"Pee? Yes, yes it is."

"Ewww." Beth said. Leroy winced in disgust.

"I've got some more if you need some."

"We're hunting other campers. You don't have to hide your scent."

"You mean I collected all this pee for nothing?" Owen tossed a jarful onto the floor. Lindsay and Beth screamed and ran.

"You are one sick ticket." Leshawna commented.

Sometime later, Leroy checked the Gopher deer cam. Lindsay and Beth looked tired.

"Aw man," Beth said, "We're back to where we started and we haven't seen one deer."

They managed to reach Heather. She cleared her throat to get their attention.

"What took you so long?" she snapped.

"Were we supposed to come find you?" Beth asked.

"Hello, alliance anyone?" Leroy glared at her mention of "alliance".

**Confessional**

**Leroy**-"I've said it before, and I'll say it again: alliances never last."

"Ooh, me, can I be in one?" Lindsay said.

"You already _are_, Lindsay, that's the point!" Heather replied. "Now, go find me some berries, I'm starving."

Lindsay cheered and ran off.

"Shouldn't we be, you know, hunting?" Beth asked.

"She is hunting, for _me_. But actually, berries won't be enough. Go get me some chips."

"In the forest?"

"In the dining hall. Now. And not barbecue!"

**Confessional**

**Beth**-"Okay, Heather can be so bossy. And in nature, hunters would never go find food for the deer! Heather won't hear this, right?"

Leroy checked on footage of Owen.

"The hunter is a finely tuned machine," Owen narrated, "His senses heightened by the thrill of the chase." He stops and sniffs around. "Suddenly, our hunter spots a magnificent buck in a clearing." Said "buck" was DJ. Owen hid in a bush. "If he's to succeed, the hunter must demonstrate patience and control." He suddenly farted. "The hunter moves in, aware of every proton in his environment…AW CRAP!"

Owen jumped out of the bush and shook a snake off him. DJ saw this and he galloped away.

"Oh, it's on DJ! You're about to hamburger out one hot barbecue!"

Leroy then shifted to another camera which showed footage of Beth running away with a bag of chips.

**Confessional**

**Beth**-"So I'm running for my life from this psycho chef, when all of a sudden it hit me! I'm doing this for Heather?! I don't even like her!"

Beth stopped and panted. She then shot an evil look and ate some of the chips.

Leroy then shifted to the Gopher hunter cam. DJ was still running from Owen.

"You're my burger now DJ!" Owen yelled. As DJ ran, he leapt over a river. Owen started shooting paintballs, and leapt over the same river, but he ended up hitting his crotch on a rock.

Leroy checked back on Beth. She heard a "psst".

"Whoever you are, go ahead, shoot me. You can't make today any suckier!"

Cody jumped out of a bush. "You're a hunter." He said. "I'm a deer. Slight food chain issue with me shooting you. How goes it?"

"I'm so done with this game."

"What happened? Have you bagged any deer yet?"

"No, but I did risk my life to steal a bag of chips."

"What took you so long?"

Cody and Beth have reached Heather.

"Here," Beth said, "I hope you know what I had to go through to get those."

Heather swiped the bag. "There's like, eleven chips left." She sniffed the bag. "And they're barbecue! Go exchange them for dough pickle." She threw the bag on the ground.

Beth bent over to pick it up, but she thought twice.

"No."

Heather was surprised with this act of defiance. "What did you just say?"

"I'm just gonna…yeah." Cody said before taking the bag of chips and running away.

"Take it back."

Beth took a deep breath. "No."

"Take. It. Back."

"No. I'm tired of being your slave. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a challenge to complete."

Heather was suddenly hit with a paintball.

"Whoever you are, this is so not cool!"

Leroy saw Harold and Bridgette exchanging a high-five.

He then checked back on Owen and DJ, the former chasing the latter up a cliff.

Owen panted. "The…hunter's courage and desire will not…stop!"

DJ eventually stopped when he reached the top of the cliff.

"You're…mine…now, deer."

Owen tried to shoot, but nothing came out.

"Um, the hunter knows that his prey will…stay there for a moment, paralyzed in uh, fear…and respect…the deer cannot best the hunter."

DJ walked up to Owen and glared at him.

"Hey dude, come on now, let's talk about this…"

Owen screamed as DJ tossed him off the cliff.

**Confessional**

**Leroy**-"A deer besting a hunter. Now I've seen it all."

Leroy checked back on the Gopher Deer cam. Heather was walking up to Lindsay.

"Wait, I have blueberries, see?" Lindsay said. Heather just slapped her hand, which knocked the berries away.

"Follow me."

Meanwhile, Leroy saw Cody eating the chips.

"Mmm, barbecue," he said. "The king of chip flavors."

Leroy checked Beth next. She was about to shoot Sadie.

"Hey, Beth!"

Sadie gasped and ran away.

"Oh, I totally had her!" Beth complained as Heather and Lindsay walked up to her.

"We've been talking about you." Heather said.

"We have?" Lindsay asked.

"Zip it, Lindsiot! We've decided to give you one last chance. If you take it back, you can rejoin our alliance."

"Take back what?"

"The N word. No."

"I don't wanna take it back."

"You are nothing without me!"

"Do you know why we keep losing challenges?"

"'Cause they're lame and stupid."

"No, because you're so busy being mean that you don't even try. Now all you can think of is bossing us around!"

Heather gasped and threw her deer nose at Beth.

"Oh, that's it!"

"Bring it, dweeb!"

Leroy checked back on Owen. He was still soaking wet.

"You can leave the hunter with less ammo that he thought he had," he panted, "you can throw him over a cliff," he poured water out of his shoe and a crab came out, "you can even leave him with a case of toe crabs, but you cannot break his spirit!" he heard a twig crack.

Leroy saw Duncan walking by. "Fresh meat," Owen said.

When Leroy checked back on the Gopher deer cam, Heather and Beth were still arguing.

"I am giving you One. Last. Chance." Heather said.

"Why? Because you know you can't win without your little alliance?"

"I can make your life miserable here!"

"You already do, miss-come put lotion on my neck, the alligator skin? What do I have to lose?"

"Fine! Be all alone then, loser!"

"It's better than working for you!"

"Bring it, dweeb!"

"Oh, that's it!"

Just then Heather was hit with another paintball.

"Who was that?"

Leshawna walked up to her. "Oh, I knew I should have gone to the optometrist before I came out here. Sorry about that!"

"You! Gimme your gun, give it!"

Beth just responded by shooting Heather with another paintball.

"Girl, you crazy." Leshawna complimented.

"It just looks like a lot of fun when you did it."

When Leroy checked on the footage of Duncan, he was drinking from a nearby river. Owen was hiding in a tree.

"This is the shot of the day," Owen narrated, "With one paintball; hunter and prey's mutual destinies will be fulfilled."

Owen let out a loud fart.

Duncan sniffed. "Beans." He looked up. "Owen! Nice try Farticus, you almost had me!" Duncan ran, while Owen farted loudly and he fell into a mud puddle.

Leroy checked on another camera. However, what he saw was a gruesome sight.

**Confessional**

**Leroy**- (Rocking in the fetal position and whimpering) "I'm scarred for life."

**Bear**- (It is wearing Cody's antlers, goggles and has taken his bag of chips. It tastes some of the chip crumbs and finds them delicious. It reaches in to get more, but he is disappointed to find that there are none left.)

Leroy tiptoed carefully into the forest. Seeing that no one was around, he pulled the mauled body back into the campgrounds.

"Chris," he said after reaching the grounds, "we've got a major situation here."

Chris turned around and screamed for Chef, within minutes, Cody was in a wheelchair and whisked off to the medical tent.

"Is he gonna be okay?" Leroy asked.

"Don't worry, he'll be fine." Chef said. "He's in a bad shape, but nothin' life-threatening."

Leroy checked next on the Gopher deer to get the horrifying mage out of his mind.

"Gimme that!" Heather swiped Lindsay's paintball gun. She shot at Beth and Leshawna, covering them in paint.

"Oh now it is SO on." Beth retorted.

The three of them shot each other with paintballs.

Leroy checked on the Bass deer cam. Duncan was spray-painting a skull on a tree.

Courtney walked up to him. "Why do you smell worse than usual?" she asked.

"It's Owen's stink," Duncan replied, "It's following me around like my juvenile record."

"Well, I'm heading back. This stupid game must be almost over by now." She walked off.

"You're going the wrong way." Duncan said.

"Excuse me?" Courtney said. "I was a CIT, remember? I have a natural sense of direction. Camp is this way."

"No, it's that way."

Courtney and Duncan just walked off in their respective directions but they ended up hitting each other and locking their antlers together.

"Very funny, now let me go."

"Hey princess, this isn't my idea funny either."

"Great, Duncan."

**Confessional**

**Duncan**-"Sure, we could have taken those lame-o antler hats off, but miss counselor-in-training would probably go blab us to Chris and have us disqualified. But hey, I kinda liked it."

Courtney and Duncan were still struggling.

"Now what?" Courtney complained.

"You wanna make out?"

Leroy could not suppress his laughter as he checked back on the Bass hunter cam.

Geoff, Harold, and Bridgette were walking when they heard noises. The three of them looked over the bushes and saw the Gophers fighting each other with paint. They smirked and blasted them with paint.

"This is really fun," Bridgette commented.

Leroy saw a timer went off near Chris. "Attention, human wildlife and hunters," he announced into a microphone, "Please report back to camp. It's time to show your hides and tally up the scores."

When everyone got back to camp, Leroy saw that most of the Gophers were covered in paint (or in Owen's case, mud). Only Gwen and Trent looked unscathed. The Bass, on the other hand, looked like nothing happened to them at all.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk," Chris said, "Stealing from Chef. Eating chips in the woods. Being mauled by bears. Do you know what I see here? I see a very undisciplined group, I see a disgraceful mess, I see a massive waist of paint product."

"Tell me about it," Leroy commented.

"And, I have to say, that was awesome!" Chris said. "When you guys opened fire on your own team, wicked T.V., guys." DJ and Geoff fist-bumped.

"Hey, where are Duncan and Courtney?" Harold asked.

Sadie elbowed him and pointed at said people, their antlers still stuck together.

"Oh, this is too much." Gwen smirked.

"Oh Duncan, you sly dog you." Owen teased.

"The girl can't keep her antlers off me." Duncan commented. This earned him a kick to the groin by Courtney.

"Easy Courtney," Chris said, "Our medical tent's really equipped for one at a time, and Cody's pretty messed up."

Geoff and Bridgette managed to untangle Courtney and Duncan.

"Well," Chris continued, "since three of the Gophers are dripping in paint," Lindsay turned around, "make that four members, and some of them aren't even _deer_, I think we have our winner, to a hunting camp shindig." The Killer Bass cheered at their victory. "Gophers, I'll see you at the campfire ceremony, again."

Soon, the eight Gophers were once again facing another campfire ceremony.

"I mean seriously, twice in a row?" Heather complained. "What is wrong with you people? I can't wait to see Beth get kicked off. I just wish I could vote off two campers at once." She glared at Leshawna as she said this.

**Confessional**

**Cody**-"Hehe, okay I know I got mauled by a bear, but I feel good about this. I'm a quick healer, and besides, Heather's as mean as a snake dude. Her own team shot her, like, 18 times. They'll never kick me off."

**Leshawna**-"Who did I vote for? Well, Heather's been a pain in my butt from day one. But I gotta say, Cody."

**Owen**-"Yeah, that Cody…not so useful in challenges anymore."

**Lindsay**-"I totally admire Belle for standing up to Heather, but she's so dead now!"

**Leroy**-"Heather has many reasons to go, but I think Cody's going home. I mean, the dude can't even walk now!"

Leroy held a plate with seven marshmallows on it.

"There are only seven marshmallows on this plate." Chris said. "When I call your name, come up and claim your marshmallow. The camper-"

"-who does not receive a marshmallow must immediately return to the Dock of Shame, catch the Boat of Losers, and leave." Gwen said rapidly. "Can't we just get this over with?"

"…Fine. Whatever, spoil the moment. Trent."

"Lindsay."

"Owen."

"Gwen."

"Leshawna."

Beth crossed her fingers and Heather slid her finger across her throat.

"Beth. Campers, this is the final marshmallow tonight."

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Heather."

She swiped her marshmallow. "You are all lucky, okay?" she said. "Very lucky."

"Cody, the Dock of Shame awaits bro."

Cody just sat there motionless.

"I guess we can help you get there."

"I'll do it." Beth volunteered.

"Bye, Cody." Gwen said sadly.

"See ya buddy." Leshawna said.

"Take care dude." Owen said.

When Beth came back, everyone heard a "sploosh."

"Oops." Beth said.

"Leroy, go fetch him from the water." Chris ordered.

"Fine." Leroy sighed and dove into the lake to fish Cody out of the water.

* * *

><p>I think I've already reached 30,000 words...and I'll still keep going!<p>

Read and Review!


	11. If You Can't Take The Heat

Disclaimer: I do not own the TD series, Leroy is mine however.

* * *

><p>Leroy whistled as he walked up to the cabins for his morning job of cleaning them up. However, when he entered the boys' side of the Bass cabin, he sniffed the air and promptly ran out.<p>

"Ugh," he said, "what stinks in there?"

"Harold's crusty underwear, that's what." Duncan replied.

"Really?"

"Yeah, dude won't admit it," Geoff said, "but we'll make sure he does."

Leroy just shrugged and went to start cleaning up.

Sometime later, Chris called the remaining campers to report to the beach.

"Today's challenge will test your minds," Chris instructed, "your teamwork, and your skills in the kitchen. You'll be cooking a three-course meal and serving it to me and Leroy here for tasting. The winners get a reward; the losers will send somebody home. Each team will appoint a head chef to create the theme of the meal and oversee the cooking. To cook, you need ingredients. Every morning, a truck brings us food." a truck arrived on the scene, "Today's task starts there."

DJ and Geoff opened the back doors.

"We could do a killer Italian theme," Geoff suggested.

"Hello, head chef." Duncan said.

"Seriously?" Duncan nodded. "Then let's get grabbin'!"

Meanwhile, the Gophers were also walking up to the food truck.

"Head chef, called it!" Heather declared. "Try not to screw up this time, okay?" she said to Beth.

"Just ignore her, girl." Leshawna said.

**Confessional**

**Heather**-"I had to take the leadership role. Hello, we're on a losing streak. And really, everyone else on the team is pretty useless."

"Sweet, let's hit the road." Geoff said after the Bass got their supplies.

"Leshawna, mangoes." Heather ordered. "Beth, pineapples. Lindsay, macadamias. Trent, molasses. Gwen, tomatoes."

Leroy watched from a window as the Bass entered the kitchen.

"Okay," Geoff said, "We've got like, three courses and six people. So everybody partner up."

"I know how to make pasta sauce." DJ said.

"I know how to boil pasta." Bridgette said. Both of them high-fived.

"Me and Sadie can rock the antipasto." Harold said. "I'm like a black belt when it comes to cutting cheese."

The rest chuckled.

"What?"

"I guess that leaves you and me on dessert detail." Duncan said to Courtney.

"Oh no," she replied, "No way."

"Come on Courtney," Geoff said, "for the team."

**Confessional**

**Courtney**-"He's totally unmotivated. He never washes his hands. He's so obnoxious. (Her confessional is fast-forwarded.) …owning sunglasses doesn't automatically make you cool… (It is fast-forwarded even more.) …people like that are so annoying. And honestly, who does that? And don't even get me started on his hair."

"Hey Leroy, can you gimme that hot sauce over there?" Duncan asked.

Leroy shrugged and tossed the bottle to Duncan. Geoff then appeared from behind a door and gave a thumbs-up.

DJ saw the signal. "Uh where do you want the water Bridge- Oops!" he said as he "accidentally" poured the water all over Harold's pants.

"Hey!" Harold said. "Smooth move Dorkahontus!"

"Oh, bummer," Geoff said, "You better go change, dude."

Harold walked away as DJ and Geoff chuckled and fist-bumped behind his back.

Meanwhile, the Gophers have entered the kitchen.

"Gwen, Lindsay, you're on the citrus macadamia upside-down cake flambé." Heather said.

"Know how to make an upside-down flamer thingy?" Lindsay asked Gwen.

Owen entered the kitchen with a sack of oranges. He accidentally bumped into Heather which caused him to spill the oranges. He slipped on one of them and ended up tumbling onto the floor and crushing the oranges.

"Go back to the truck and get more oranges." Heather ordered.

"I'm on it!"

"Trent, you and Owen are on ribs. Leshawna and Beth, you're on pineapple skewers and mango dip."

"Girl, let me handle the appetizers," Leshawna piped up, "I know how to make a pineapple chutney that would melt the socks off the devil!"

"Oh really? Well that's so great. But since I'm head chef, we're gonna stick to my plan. And MY plan is pineapples with sticks through them, got it?"

Meanwhile, the Killer Bass were working on their dish. Geoff tasted the sauce before whistling and walking away.

"I think he digs you." DJ whispered to Bridgette.

"Maybe. He is kinda cute."

DJ rushed over to Geoff and pushed him towards Bridgette.

"Y'know, you look good when you're cooking dinner." He said. "Kinda like my friend Heaven's really hot mom."

"Excuse me?"

"Hey Geoff…" DJ said, "Why don't you get some more tomatoes, dude?"

"Sure thing, bud. Later, Bridge."

Bridgette shook her head. Leroy facepalmed.

Back with the Gophers, Trent was brushing the sauce on the ribs when Owen, covered in hornet stings, burst through the door.

"It's okay everyone," he said. "I'm back. Trent, heads up!"

He threw a crate of oranges. It hit Trent's head, sending the musician to the ground.

"Oops."

Leroy sighed and dragged Trent off to the medical tent.

**Confessional**

**Heather**-"Things are going perfectly, except for Owen's hornet stings, and Trent's concussion which means he's out of today's challenge, but still, this challenge is totally ours."

Geoff took out a pair of briefs and poured some hot sauce from earlier onto the briefs before running out of the kitchen. Leroy scratched his head at his.

Meanwhile, Duncan was flattening the dough.

"Careful your big paws don't mash the pastry." Courtney said.

"Careful your uptight butt doesn't curdle the custard." Duncan replied.

"Oh, ha ha ha."

Harold came in, wearing a thong which caused Leroy and Courtney to react in disgust.

"Okay, who took all my shorts?" Harold asked.

Geoff came back and snickered with DJ.

Chris saw this and winced in disgust as well. "Three hours and counting, guys." He informed.

Meanwhile, Beth was slicing the pineapple. Heather checked on them.

"These slices are totally uneven." She commented. "Switch places with Leshawna."

"What are you talking about?" Leshawna asked. "They look fine to me."

"Um, I didn't get to bead chef because of poor presentation!"

"No, you got to be head chef because you called it! And who you think you're foolin' with this crispy white apron power trip you're on?"

"Are you gonna be a team player or not?"

"Ooh, I'm a team player alright, but I'm also allergic to pineapples!"

"Just get slicing. Now!"

Leshawna grumbled as she sliced the pineapple, but she ended up getting a rash on her arm.

"Yo, what do you recommend I do about this?" she showed Heather her rash.

"Yo I recommend you scratch after we win! Get back to work!"

Leshawna tried to run after Heather but her teammates held her back.

Meanwhile, Harold was cutting some sausages.

"Dude, you gotta put some clothes on, man." Geoff said. "It's unsanitary to cook in something that…small."

"So give me back my pants then!"

"Harold's right guys," Duncan said, "If you go to the cabin, you'll find a clean pair of underwear and shorts waiting."

Harold walked out of the kitchen. As soon as he was out of sight, they laughed as Duncan brought out the hot sauce bottle that Leroy tossed to them earlier.

"Harold's so gonna pay for leaving his drawers lying around." DJ said.

Back with the Gophers, Lindsay was just standing near the flambé.

"What's wrong?" Heather asked her.

"Uh, we used all the flambé star, but it won't flambé."

"Nothing happened when you lit it?"

"Oh!"

**Confessional**

**Heather**-"It's like talking to an eggplant."

"Pay attention girls," Heather instructed, "this is how you flambé. Step 1, pour the flambé liquid, which you did manage, step 2 of 2, light it.

Heather lit the flambé, but with the cake having too much liquid poured on it, the flambé burned and she was caught in the reaction.

Gwen and Leroy couldn't hold back their laughter as Heather looked in the frying pan to see that her eyebrows were burned off.

Heather screamed. "My eyebrows! Owen!"

"Is it finally lunchtime?"

"No! Go get my make-up bag from the cabin."

"But, the bees…"

"Now!"

"Excuse me," Leshawna said, "I need a bathroom break."

"Well, evidently, I need new eyebrows, but we always don't get what we want, do we? Ugh, it's like I'm on a team of morons!"

Leroy saw Geoff slipping a pair of briefs into a sandwhich.

**Confessional**

**Leshawna**-"Oh that is it! Someone's gotta teach this girl a little respect."

Harold eventually entered the kitchen wearing pajamas.

"Nice pajamies," Duncan said.

"This is all I've got left," Harold said, "so if you sickos wanna see me butt-naked, hit me with your best shot."

"Well stop leaving your butt bags all over the cabin and we'll back off."

"I told you it wasn't me!"

"Well, I tried."

"Hey guys," Geoff said, "I made some sandwiches." He showed the sandwiches from earlier. "We can chow down while we work."

"Aw sweet!" Harold said, "I'm seriously starving!"

Leroy realized something from earlier.

"No wait-"

"This tastes like sweat and lotion," Harold commented, "It's probably the worst sandwich ever-" Harold pulled a pair of briefs out of the sandwich. "Gross!"

DJ, Duncan, and Geoff laughed at their prank.

"We'll return all your shorts and petties," Geoff said, "when you admit your guilt dude."

Owen ran in, looking worse than usual. He was holding the make-up bag.

"Don't just stand there," Heather said, "Give it!"

Owen tossed the bag, but Leshawna pushed her aside and caught it. She tossed it to Beth, who tossed it to Lindsay.

"In the fridge!" Leshawna shouted.

Heather snapped her fingers and stretched out her hand.

Lindsay looked before throwing the bag into the fridge. Heather screamed and ran inside, while Leshawna locked the door and closed it.

"Hey, you can't do this, I'm head chef!" she yelled from inside.

"Do you think Heather's really mad at us?" Lindsay asked Leshawna.

"I will destroy you!" she screamed from inside.

"She'll get over it." Leshawna answered. "Girl needs to learn how to chill."

Back with the Bass, Duncan was filling some pastry with filling.

"You're such a slob," Courtney said, "They all have to have the same amount of custard."

"Oh relax, they're fine. You know, you'd be a lot more fun without that pole up your butt.

"I'm like, the most easy-going person I know."

"Oh yeah, you're totally laid back." Duncan squirted Courtney with custard.

Courtney retorted by throwing a bowl of custard at Duncan.

**Confessional**

**Duncan**-"Man, that girl crazes me. I dig that in a chick."

**Courtney**-"Duncan and me? Right, as if, I'm so sure. Not in a million years. Puh-lease, when pigs fly." **Leshawna**- (from outside) "Yo, you still busy protestin' in there or can someone else have a turn?" **Courtney**-"Like I was saying, not gonna happen."

Leroy and Chris were sitting on a table. Geoff lit some candles and Beth placed a tiki statue on a table. Leroy eyed the statue uneasily.

**Confessional**

**Leroy**-"I don't know, but I have a strange feeling about that statue."

"You're meal is coming right up, sirs." Beth said.

"Back in a sec with your meal, dudes, I mean sirs." Geoff said.

"Okay, I think we should go with the Gophers' pineapple skewers first." Leroy suggested. Leshawna brought out said dish and Leroy tasted it.

"Not bad, but I think it's a bit too sweet. I'll give it a nine." Leroy commented.

"Okay," Chris said, "Let's taste the Bass' antipasto." Geoff brought out the dish for Chris to taste.

"You're antipasto passed the test-o," Chris complimented, "Pass the pasta please."

Geoff handed Chris the pasta and he ate it."

"On a scale of one to ten, fifteen." The Bass smiled at this.

"Mmm, now this is good." Leroy said while eating the pasta.

"How will the Gophers respond?" Chris said.

Leshawna held out her arms to receive the ribs, but no one came out. She then went into the kitchen.

"Tell me you did not just eat that entire plate 'o ribs!" she yelled from inside.

Owen ran out, covered in sauce and holding out a plate of rib bones. He placed the "meal" in front of Chris.

"Yeah," Chris said, "this looks like it's uh, been eaten."

"Not all of it," Owen assured, "I think there's a tiny chunk left on that…bone over there."

Chris grabbed the small chunk and took a bite. "You know what? I've had worse," he said, "two points."

Leroy took a bit as well. "I don't think this deserves much," he said, "but since it looked good before it was eaten, I'll go with Chris."

"The Bass still lead 15-11, time for dessert!" Chris said.

Geoff brought out the pastry for Chris and Leroy to taste.

"Ehh, six." Chris said. "The Bass have 21 points, so the Gophers need all 10 points just to tie it up." Lindsay placed the flambé in front of Chris. "And I have to say, this dessert looks like a winner."

Chris stuck his fork in the flambé, but it popped in a puff of smoke.

"Ooh, that's not good." Leshawna said.

Chris ate whatever was left of the cake, but he suddenly choked.

"Hang on there!" Owen said. He gave Chris the Heimlich maneuver, which allowed him to successfully spit out the cake.

"What the heck is this?" Chris said.

"It's Heather's recipe," Lindsay answered, then she gasped. "Oh my gosh, she's still in the fridge!" she ran inside.

Chris and Leroy stared at Leshawna.

"What? Girl was making everyone trip." She said.

"Oh, I hear that." Chris said.

"Well," Leroy said, "There's no way I'm eating this stuff after what happened to Chris, but at most I'll give you guys one point."

Just then, Heather exited the kitchen, blue from head to toe.

"Oh the horror!" Owen screamed as he, Chris, and Leroy looked at her.

"You guys are s-s-so dead," she said, "is it over?"

"It is," Chris announced, "The Bass win 21-12. And, it's not just 'cause I almost died. The ribs sucked too."

"Great," Heather said, "that's just great! Why do we keep losing, people? And what is this?" she pointed at Beth's tiki statue. "I didn't approve this!"

"I-I brought it back as a souvenir, you know, from the other island." Beth said.

"Did what?"

"You mean Boney Island?" Chris piped up. "The deadliest island in Muskoka? The one I specifically said not to take anything from of you'll be cursed?"

"I knew there was something wrong about that statue." Leroy commented.

"…Yeah." Beth replied. "I didn't know! I'll put it back!" she ran off.

"Okay," Chris said, "The Killer Bass now lead with 7 members to the Gophers' soon to be 6. And as promised, the winners will be enjoying a reward tonight: a 5-star dinner under the stars."

The Bass cheered at their victory.

When Leroy walked back to his trailer, he saw some of the Screaming Gophers discussing on who to vote off.

"I don't know about y'all," Leshawna said, "but Heather has got to go."

"Yeah, but Beth cursed us with that wooden tiki doll thingy." Owen said.

"True," she replied. "Dear curse, please hit Heather next. And if possible, hit her upside the head."

**Confessional**

**Leroy**-"It's a bit of a tough call. Trent was knocked out, Heather's a real pain, Owen ate all the ribs, and Beth cursed the team."

**Heather**-"Today's vote was really hard, but only because there were so many annoying people to choose from."

**Lindsay**-"I can't believe we locked her in the fridge! That was so cool! She's not going to see this, is she?"

**Heather**-"Leshawna is a royal pain in the butt, and Owen completely screwed up everything for us."

**Lindsay**-"Her eyebrows look so bad, I kinda like to vote Heather off, but…"

**Heather**-"I vote for Beth."

**Owen**- (He burps out "Beth!")

The seven soon-to-be-six Screaming Gophers sat around the campfire. Heather glared at Beth and Leshawna. Trent was holding an ice pack to his head.

"I've got seven Gophers sitting in front of me tonight," Chris said, "but only six fluffy bits of sweet safety in Leroy's hands." Leroy held up a plate with six marshmallows on it. "So, good luck. When I call your name, come up and get your marshmallow. Leshawna."

"Owen."

"Gwen."

"Trent."

"Lindsay."

"Heather, Beth, down to you. Whoever doesn't get this last marshmallow must immediately walk the Dock of Shame, and leave on the Boat of Losers, forever."

Beth crossed her fingers while Heather glared at her.

"The final marshmallow goes to…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Heather."

"You heard him," she taunted Beth, "Boat of Losers, thataway. That really was stupid of you to take that doll from the island."

"See ya, girl." Leshawna said.

Beth walked away looking disappointed that she lost.

"That's it for tonight," Chris said, "and you might wanna burn some sage to get rid of any lingering curse vibes."

"Cool, will Chef give us some sage?" Leshawna asked.

"Nope. So, good luck with that.

The Bass dinner was long over by the time Leroy arrived at the area. Harold was facing DJ, Duncan, and Geoff.

"For that last time," he shouted at them, "I did not do it! Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to bed."

"He's not gonna crack anytime, is he?" Leroy asked them.

"Oh, don't worry," Duncan said, "we've got one last trick up our sleeves.

"It's bound to work." DJ said.

"Come to the dock tomorrow," Geoff said, "and you'll see what we mean."

Next morning, Leroy walked up to the dock. He saw Harold's bunk bed there. All the girls were in the water, giggling at him.

"Good morning, Harold." They all said in unison.

Harold woke up and realized that he was naked. He shrieked in embarrassment and covered himself with his pillow. Duncan, Geoff, and DJ rowed by in a canoe.

"So, learned your lesson yet?" Duncan asked him.

"Yes, okay, yes!"

"Oh, we're gonna need more than that, man." Geoff said.

"I'll never leave my crusty underwear out again! I swear!"

"What the heck? I believe him." Geoff tossed a bag to Harold containing all his clothes. "Nice pleasure doin' business with ya!"

Leroy just walked off to get breakfast as Harold ran for the cabins.

* * *

><p>Probably not my best chapter, but I will try to do better in the next one.<p>

Please Review!


	12. Who Can You Trust?

Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama; :Leroy is still mine (muahaha).

* * *

><p>Chef scooped up some slop, placed a straw on it, and placed it on Gwen's plate. "Today's breakfast," he said, "is Hawaiian-Italian fusion casserole."<p>

"You mean leftovers from the cooking challenge." Gwen said.

"Yeah that's right! You got a problem with that?"

"Sir no sir!" Gwen walked to her table.

"I'm guessing," Leroy said, "that you just took whatever's left of the food in the last challenge and mashed it into a giant pile of slop."

"Yes, yes I did."

Heather apparently got a cold from being locked in the fridge for so long. She sneezed.

"Need a little Echinacea?" Gwen teased.

"You're so fuddy," Heather replied, "You think that you can just lock me up in the freezer and get away with it? I am gonna make you sorry that you ever met me."

"Too late." Gwen whispered to Leshawna.

"You are such a..a…a….a….achoo! Ugh, I hate this place!"

DJ petted his pet bunny. He sipped some of the casserole and fed it to Bunny. Leroy and Geoff gave him an odd look.

Meanwhile, Duncan was getting his coffee. When he thought no one was looking, he slipped a mug under his shirt.

"I saw that," Courtney said, "How can you just steal a mug?"

"'Cause it's cool-looking and I don't have one…didn't have one, that is."

"But you might get kicked off!"

"Aw, and here I thought you didn't care about me."

"We're one player short-"

"Actually, you're one player ahead," Leroy corrected.

"-and I don't wanna lose because you feel like going all criminal on us."

Duncan scoffed. "Whatever, you dig me."

"Ugh, why do I even bother?"

After breakfast, Chris called the remaining campers to the dock.

"So," Chris said, "last week's challenge exposed a few Gopher issues, and I'm sensing a little something funky floating in the Bass pawn too, so, this week's challenge is gonna be centered around building trust, because all good things begin with a little trust."

**Confessional**

**Gwen**-"I trusted Trent once, he left me buried alive on the beach."

"There will be three major challenges that will have to be completed by two or more members of your team," Chris instructed, "normally, we'd like to have the campers choose their partners, but not this time. More fun for me. Leroy, go get the climbing supplies at the tent."

The campers were at the bottom of a mountain cliff when Leroy arrived with the supplies.

"Okay," Chris said, "so for the first challenge, you'll be doing an extreme, free-hand rock climbing adventure. DJ and Duncan will play for the Bass, Heather and Gwen for the Gophers. Here's you belay and harness." He tossed the items. Gwen caught the belay, but Heather immediately snatched it from her.

"Hey, what's your damage?"

"If you think you're holding me up, you're nuts."

"You won't be holding her up exactly." Chris said. "One camper pulls the slide through the belay as the partner climbs. If the climber falls, the belay will stop them from crashing. The catch? Both the side and the base of the mountain are rigged with a few minor distractions like: rusty nails, slippery oil slicks, mild explosives, and a few other surprises."

"Wicked," Harold remarked.

"The person on the belay must also harness their partner up. It's all about trust people, and remember, never let go of the rope. Your partner's life depends on it."

"Excuse me," Gwen said, "can we trade partners? I reallt don't feel like being dropped on my head today.

"Puh-lease," Heather replied, "As much as I LOVE your company, I'm not gonna throw a challenge just to kill you…yet. Now spread up."

"Never tried this before," DJ commented, "You?" he asked Duncan.

"Oh yeah, they teach you how to climb walls in prison all the time." Duncan said.

DJ's bunny popped out of his pocket. DJ picked it up.

"Aw, sorry little buddy," he said, "You can't come up with me. You can trust Geoff, he's my buddy. Yo Geoff, hold Bunny while I'm on the rocks." Geoff took the bunny. "Thanks G."

"Sure, man." He replied. "Little furry dude, what's up?"

The bunny replied by staring at him cutely.

Heather was attaching the belay to Gwen. Leroy noticed that there was a second rope attached to Gwen's skirt.

"There, you're all hooked up." Heather said.

"What the second rope for?" Gwen asked.

"It's a backup line." Gwen noticed that Heather was smirking.

"What are you smiling about?"

"Nothing. I'm just REALLY happy we got on this challenge together."

Gwen glared at her.

**Confessional**

**Heather**-"It's all her fault for messing with me. I've got a doctorate in Revenge and Humiliation."

**Leroy**-"Does a course like that even exist?"

As the contestants start the challenge, Gwen quickly overtook DJ, but an explosive went off in front of her, sending her spiraling downwards, but she managed to hold on to the belay.

"S'okay," Heather said, "I've got you."

"I promised surprises," Chris said. "Habanero pepper sauce, anyone?"

He used a water gun filled with the sauce and shot it, the sauce hitting Heather.

"What the heck Chris?" she said. As she rubbed her eyes, she let go of the rope, which sent Gwen falling to the ground.

"Muy caliente." Chris remarked.

He then shot Duncan, but the delinquent was prepared as he had goggles to protect his eyes and he swallowed the habanero sauce.

"Is that the best you can do?" he taunted Chris.

"Is that the best we can do?" Chris whispered.

Once the challenge resumed, Gwen was able to overtake DJ again.

"Come on Gwen," Heather said, "you don't want to fall _behind_." As she said this, she pulled on the rope attached to her skirt, tearing it off and revealing her underwear on live television. Gwen shrieked in shock. The skirt landed on DJ's face.

"Well," Duncan commented, "you don't see that every day."

"No, my man," Chris said, "no you don't."

DJ pulled the torn skirt off him and he immediately saw what happened to Gwen. Distracted, he fell off the cliff. The rope snagged Duncan's foot and both boys were left hanging in the air. Gwen meanwhile caught the torn skirt.

"This bites," Duncan said.

"Big time." DJ remarked.

Gwen carried the torn skirt in her mouth as she climbed to the top of the mountain.

"Looks like the Gophers have won the first challenge." Chris announced.

"Yeah!" Gwen exclaimed before she realized her underwear was still exposed. "Crap!"

"Time for the next challenge!" Chris announced. "Trent, Lindsay, Bridgette, Geoff, meet me at the main lodge. Leroy, fetch the fish tank."

Minutes later, spotlights turned on in the main lodge. Lindsay and Trent rose on one platform, Geoff and Bridgette on the other. An intern (not Leroy) flipped in the air and landed behind a podium. Chris rose up from behind the podium, and Leroy swung in on a rope and landed beside Chris.

"And now round 2," Chris announced, "the EXTREME, COOKING, CHALLENGE!"

The intern crawled out of the lodge as the four campers look on.

"Each team must choose who cooks and who eats." Chris instructed.

"I was head chef last time," Geoff said to Bridgette. "You better cook." She nodded her head in agreement.

"Ooh Todd," Lindsay said, "I'll be the cook."

**Confessional**

**Trent**-"Okay, she's no Stephen Hawking, but hey, it's cooking. How bad can she screw it up?"

"Today, you'll be preparing fugu sashimi." Chris said. "The traditional Japanese poisonous blowfish."

Leroy rang a gong.

"The fugu blowfish contains enough lethal toxin to kill 30 people."

Leroy wheeled in a tank containing two of these fish. Chef tapped the tank and scooped out the fugu blowfish.

"Fishies, meet your maker!" Chef declared as he tossed the fish to both sides.

"They must be sliced _very_ carefully to cut around the poisonous organs," Chris explained. "The poison paralyzes the nerves and, there is no antidote. So no worries."

**Confessional**

**Leroy**-"There really is an antidote for fugu blowfish poisoning, Chris just didn't bother to say so."

"You have taken biology right?" Trent asked Lindsay. She nodded. Trent sighed in relief.

"And, begin!" Chris shouted.

Lindsay poked the blowfish with her knife, which sent it flying out the window.

Sometime later, Bridgette managed to finish the fugu sashimi. It looked very neat and arranged.

"Finished," she said.

"Hmm, that looks good." Leroy commented.

Lindsay looked at her "sashimi". It looked like a clump of red gruel with fish parts sticking out of it. She reluctantly brought out a bottle of ketchup.

Bridgette passed her sashimi to Geoff. The party boy tasted it. Leroy looked on in worry.

"Excellent!" Geoff said, signifying he was okay.

"Nice, looks like you guys passed the test," Leroy congratulated, "now let's see how the Gophers will fare."

Lindsay passed her "sashimi" to Trent. "Tada!" she said.

Trent took a part of the mush and ate it. He suddenly punched himself and screamed, then he seemed fine.

"Well," Leroy said, "It looks like-"

He never got to finish his sentence as Trent suddenly clutched his chest, turned blue, and fell to the floor. Everyone looked horrified.

"I thought you said you passed biology." He said in a deep voice.

"I said I took biology." Lindsay said.

Trent fell to the floor and puked.

"It's cool," Chris said, "give him 24 hours and he'll be walking and breathing good as new."

"I guess that I can declare that the Killer Bass win this challenge." Leroy said.

"Uh, is anybody gonna help the guy?" Geoff asked.

Chef, in a nurse's uniform, bent over to give Trent mouth-to-mouth. Trent groaned in agony before Leroy dragged him to the medical tent.

**Confessional**

**Leroy**-"I studied Lindsay's "sashimi" and Trent is very very veeeeery lucky that she put in the organs that had the least amount of poison in them."

Leroy walked up to an intercom. "Attention campers," he announced, "You're next challenge begins in two hours."

After that, Leroy walked across the campgrounds. He saw Bridgette and Geoff in their bathing suits running across the dock.

"Last one in's a rotten blowfish!" Geoff yelled before suddenly stopping.

"Woops, woah. Gotta put Bunny in a safe spot first." He placed the bunny on a lifeguard chair.

"You were so brave to eat that fish." Bridgette complimented.

"No biggie," Geoff replied, "I knew I could trust you. You're cool." Bridgette smiled. "You know what else is cool?"

Geoff leaped into the water with a loud "Woohoo", then Bridgette followed shortly afterwards.

Leroy lay down on the ground to relax. It was so nice for him to relax after some time of work.

"Ah, this feels so nice," he said. He began to drift off to sleep…

One and a half hours later, Leroy woke up and saw Bridgette and Geoff drying off.

Bridgette gasped as she saw a snake slithering up behind Bunny.

Geoff gasped. "No, Bunny!" He raced towards the lifeguard chair.

But Geoff was too late, as the snake ate Bunny.

He tried to walked carefully to the snake and dived to catch it, but an eagle grabbed it before he could.

"The eagle!" Bridgette shouted. "Geoff, get it!"

"How?"

"Grab it by the feet, or wings, or something!"

The eagle landed on the dock.

"That's it, here eagle eagle eagle…"

A shark suddenly came out of the water and devoured all three animals.

"Oh come ON!"

Soon, the remaining campers (minus Trent) and Leroy stood in front of Chris.

"Good news," he said, "the third round involves three more challenges. It's the three blind challenges."

"Liking the threes much?" Leroy snickered.

"It begins with the blind William Tell, followed by the blind trapeze, and culminating in the treacherous blind toboggan."

"So, where's Bunny?" DJ asked. "I miss him."

"Uh, Bunny?" Geoff said. "I'll go get him." He walked off.

Chris placed an arrow on DJ's head. "Like legendary marksman William Tell, you'll be knocking arrows off your partner's head with crab apples."

"Um, wasn't it the other way around?" Courtney asked.

"Shush! Also, the shooter will be blindfolded."

"And remember the number one rule," Leroy added, "If you take off your blindfold, it's an instant loss for you."

"The person who knocks off the arrow while causing the least amount of facial damage, wins."

He shot an apple, but it hit DJ in the groin. The brickhouse fell to the ground.

"Ah, nuts!" Chris said. "Leshawna and Owen, you'll be one team, Courtney and Sadie, you'll be the other."

"I'm violently allergic to apples." Harold said.

"Ooh, let me shoot." Sadie said. "I'm a good shot."

"You better be." Courtney sighed.

"Okay, let's rock and roll!" Chris announced.

The players were now standing in their positions.

"And, begin!" Leroy announced.

Leshawna shot her first apple and it hit Owen in the shoulder. The big guy seemed unfazed. Sadie shot her apple and it hit Courtney in the stomach. Leshawna launched again and hit Owen on his other shoulder, while Sadie's hit Courtney on the stomach again. Both shooters then launched a barrage of apples. Leshawna's kept hitting Owen's head (which did not seem to affect him much) while Sadie's hit Courtney's stomach multiple times. Eventually Leshawna managed to knock the arrow off Owen's head.

"Ooh, did I get a bullseye?" she asked.

"Leshawna wins," Leroy said.

"I've got her this time," Sadie said.

"Leshawna won already," Chris said.

"Hey moron, it over-Ow!"

Sadie's apple hit Courtney's head, then she shot another at a bear, then another at a seagull, then one inside a cave.

Chris ran over to Sadie and shook her. "Sadie! It's over man, let it go!"

"Oopsie," she said, removing her blindfold. "Sorry."

"You're going down…" a dazed Courtney muttered before falling down.

"Ooh, drag her off to the infirmary." Chris told Leroy.

After the unconscious CIT was in the medical tent, he went off to the next challenge. The remaining campers were already there.

"And now," Chris announced, "the blind trapeze." There were two trapezes hanging over a pond. "To avoid serious injury, the trapeze has been set over this pond, which is full of jellyfish."

"I filled it last night." Leroy commented.

Everyone gasped.

"For the Bass, it's Bridgette and Harold; for the Gophers, it's Heather and Lindsay." Leroy said.

Chris tossed blindfolds to Bridgette and Heather. "You two will stand blindfolded on the platform until your partners tell you when to jump."

"And then?" Heather asked.

"Then, hopefully they'll catch you, or that's gonna be one heck of a painful swim. Okay, hut hut!"

"So yo, where's Bunny at?" DJ asked Geoff.

"U-uh, I forgot, I-I put him u-uh…" DJ looked like he was about to cry. "There was uh…he's not with us anymore. He uh, hopped away? But I'm sure he'll be back. Sorry dude."

"Nah, it's not your fault man." DJ walked off. "My little Bunny, we were such good friends…Bunny, why did you do me like this?!" He screamed in agony.

**Confessional**

**Leroy**- (sniffs) "I didn't have the heart to tell him what really happened. If I did, it would have been worse for him."

Leroy saw Duncan walking off. Meanwhile, Harold was on the trapeze, trying to catch Bridgette.

"Okay Bridgette," Harold said, "jump now!"

Bridgette held to the wooden pole in terror.

"Ugh, if we're going to win, you've got to trust me."

"Okay sorry, next time." She held out her hand.

"Okay, one…two…three…jump!"

Bridgette jumped, and Harold managed to catch her. The Bass cheered.

"Okay Gophers, your turn." Chris said.

It was now Lindsay who was doing the trapeze. "Okay, one…two…three…j-jump!" Lindsay realized her mistake. "No, not yet!"

It was too late, as Heather jumped. She missed Lindsay by a yard as she fell into the pond. She screamed as she was stung by the jellyfish.

"Ooh, that's a point for the Killer Bass!" Chris said as he and the others winced. Gwen however, smirked at this.

**Confessional**

**Gwen**-"Ah, sometimes the universe just gives you a freebie." (she looks up and gives a two thumbs up.)

Heather managed to swim to shore. A jellyfish was on her head.

"Ooh, better to the infirmary, Heather." Leroy said. Heather walked off, grumbling about how it was all Lindsay's fault.

Leroy and the other headed for the area near the cliff, the site of the final challenge.

"And now," Chris said, "the final leg: The blind toboggan race."

"The say what?" Leshawna asked.

"Each team will have a driver and a navigator. The driver steers while the navigator shouts directions. Oh yeah, and the driver will be blindfolded. Not many of you left, huh? Keep losing you guys, hehe. Oh well, uh, Gwen and Leshawna, and Geoff and DJ."

"Alright, you four follow me to the top of the cliff, the rest of you stay down here." Leroy instructed.

The four campers did as told.

"DJ, dude, I know you're sad about your pet bunny." Geoff said. "But we've gotta focus here. This could be life, or seriously heinous injury bro."

"Bunny deserted me." DJ replied. "Why should I trust you?"

"Because I don't want to get hurt either."

Leroy saw Chef greasing the toboggans.

"Just loopin' them up." He said. "Get a little more speed goin', hehe."

The four contestants boarded the toboggans.

"On your marks, get set…" Chris blew his air horn as he and Chef pushed the toboggans. Leroy took out his hoverboard and raced after them. He checked on Gwen and Leshawna.

"Right," Gwen told her. "Right!"

Leroy then checked on DJ and Geoff.

"Watch out for the tree!" Geoff shouted.

DJ dodged the tree. Meanwhile Gwen and Leshawna hit a rock and flew.

"Girl, we are flyin' now!" the sassy sister exclaimed. Gwen just screamed in terror until they both landed in a river.

"I'm not ready to die yet!" Gwen screamed as their toboggan went over a waterfall.

Leroy checked back on the Bass toboggan.

"DJ!" Geoff shouted. "We really need you to steer dude! Bunny would want you to live!"

"Hey DJ, look who I found!"

Leroy took a pair of binoculars and saw Duncan had come back. He opened his hands to reveal that he had a new bunny.

"DJ! Duncan found Bunny!" Geoff exclaimed.

"Don't tease me man." DJ removed his blindfold and saw Duncan indeed had Bunny. "Bunny! You came back! Alright, let's do this!" he put his blindfold back on.

"Left! Right!" Geoff shouted. "Go, DJ, go!"

Leroy saw that the Gopher toboggan had caught up.

"Right! Left!" Gwen shouted.

"Right! Left!" Geoff shouted. Two explosions went behind them.

"What the heck was that?!" DJ said.

Leroy saw Chris controlling the explosives.

"We have a few explosives left over, and I just hate to waste." He activated another one.

"Left!" Gwen yelled.

"Right! Left!" Geoff yelled.

Eventually an explosive exploded beneath DJ and Geoff, sending them flying. They landed on the finish line seconds before Gwen and Leshawna got to it. The Bass cheered.

DJ grabbed Bunny from Duncan and hugged it.

"Thanks Duncan," he sobbed, "You're the best."

"Whatever, man. It's just a stupid rabbit."

A recovered Courtney walked up to him. "I can't believe you found a new bunny for DJ." She said. "You're a good guy."

"What? No I'm not."

"You are. You're actually…nice."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oooh, denial." Leroy commented.

"I saw you do it, Duncan." Courtney said.

"Whatever. You wouldn't leave me alone, weird rabbit."

Courtney shot him a look.

"Okay, fine. I did it. Are you happy now?"

Courtney gave him a satisfied smirk.

"Listen, don't tell anybody, ok? I don't want them to think I'm soft or anything."

"You're secret's safe with me."

**Confessional**

**Duncan**-"I'm not nice, okay? Just to set the record straight."

"And the Bass are the winners of the toboggan race." Chris announced.

The Bass cheered.

"Unfortunately," Chris continued as the Bass' faces fell, "I said that these were _blind_ challenges, but taking off the blindfold for a moment, you broke the number one rule."

"_And remember the number one rule: If you take off your blindfold, it's an instant loss for you."_

"This make the Gophers today's big winners!" Chris announced as the Gophers cheered.

"Oh yeah baby, that's how we roll!" Leshawna cheered.

At the staff tent, Leroy was reading the results of the votes.

"Interesting," he said before turning to Chef. "Chef, fetch Katie from the Playa. I'd like to give our eliminatee a good-bye present."

Soon, the seven remaining Bass were sitting around the campfire.

"Who wants a treat?" Chris asked as he gestured to a plate with six marshmallows on it. "A tasty goodie that represents exemption, security, peace of mind-"

"Just get on with it." Courtney demanded.

"And if you don't get a marshmallow you have to walk the Dock of Shame and you can never come back," the host said rapidly, "Ever. Let's see, one for Duncan, one for Bridgette, one for Courtney." Leroy tossed the marshmallows to them.

"DJ, Geoff, well done, my brothers." Leroy tossed marshmallows to them as well.

"Looks like we only have one left. Sadie and Harold, the final marshmallow."

Courtney bit off a bit of her marshmallow.

**Confessional**

**Courtney**-"When I say someone's going down, they go down."

Sadie was worried. Harold gulped.

"Come on already." Courtney said impatiently.

"Don't rush me! The audience eats up this kind of dramatic conclusion!"

Courtney sighed.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Harold."

"You know what?" Sadie said. "That's fine with me, you…marshmallow eating freaks!" she cried and ran away as Courtney taunted her with a wave.

"The rest of you are safe," Chris said, "for now."

Leroy hid behind a bush as he watched Sadie walk the Dock of Shame. When the Boat of Losers arrived, a certain pigtail hair girl was on it and she squealed.

Sadie squealed as well and ran over to hug Katie as the Boat of Losers left the Dock.

"It's a happy ending." Leroy said to the camera before leaving for his trailer.

* * *

><p>Sorry if this took too long to update. Don't worry, I'll have a better time typing the next chapter.<p>

Review, please!


	13. Basic Straining

Disclaimer: I do not own the Total Drama series. My OC Leroy is still mine.

* * *

><p>Leroy was sleeping sound in his trailer that is until, as usual, his alarm clock rang. He turned it off and walked up to the staff tent for breakfast. What was unusual was that Chef was wearing a military outfit, consisting of a green tank top, khaki cargo pants, boots, and a green hat, instead of his usual outfit.<p>

"Woah, what's with the army suit?" Leroy asked.

"I've decided to be nice and let Chef Hatchet here host the challenges today." Chris answered.

"Oh, so you're doing a boot camp challenge?" Leroy said.

"I was thinking of somethin' else, but I like that idea." Chef patted Leroy's shoulder. "I'm gonna train them maggots until they're all tuckered out. And I'm not gonna hold back."

"Okay then." Leroy said. "I'm just gonna go for a short walk."

Leroy traveled to the Bass cabin. He saw Duncan carving a skull and Geoff relaxing. Just then Harold burst out of the boy's side.

"Okay," he demanded, "who's made s'mores out of my underwear?"

He held up said "s'mores", in which his briefs where were the marshmallows would be."

Duncan and Geoff chuckled. Harold took out a pair of the briefs and threw it on the ground. Courtney just happened to be passing by then, and when she saw the chocolate-covered underwear, she shrieked, thinking they were soiled.

"Harold, you are so totally gross!" she shouted.

"No wait, it wasn't me. Idiots!" Harold slammed the door.

"Sometimes, he just makes it too easy." Geoff commented.

"I hear you man." Duncan replied.

"Listen up, you little cockroaches!" Chef's voice boomed from the loudspeaker, "I want all campers to report to the Dock of Shame at 0900 hours. The means now, soldiers, NOW!"

The 12 remaining campers were now at the Dock of Shame.

Chef held up a bullhorn and spoke into it. "Line up and stand in attention. You call this proper formation?! Feet together! (he whacked Geoff's legs with a rod) Arms down! (he whacked Duncan's arms) Eyes forward! (DJ faced forward) Heads up! (he straightened Heather's head)" He then whacked Harold several times for no reason.

"Oh this is gonna be a fun day." Gwen whispered to Trent.

"What did you say to me, soldier?" Chef shouted.

"Um, n-nothing?"

"And you _will_ continue to say nothin' until I tell you that you can say somethin'! Today's challenge will not be an easy one. In fact, I don't expect everyone to come out alive."

Owen chuckled before Chef whacked him, causing him to give an "Ow, that hurt!"

"My orders are to make sure that all of the babies in front of me drop out of my boot camp except one. The last one standing wins immunity for their team."

"Uh, what happened to Chris?" Heather whispered.

"Rule number one: you will address me as Master Chief. Now do you got that?"

"Yes Master Chief!" all the campers said in unison.

"You will sleep when I tell you to sleep, and you will eat only when I tell you to eat. Is that clear?"

He was saying this directly to Geoff, who replied "Yes, Master Chief!"

"Rule number two: When you are ready to give up, you will walk to the end of the dock and ring the bell. Which brings me to rule number three: I'd like to get one quitter before the end of the first day. And that day will not end until someone drops out. And get your butts down to the beach, soldiers, NOW!"

The campers ran off to the beach.

**Confessional**

**Gwen**-"Okay, whoever's sick, twisted idea it was to put him in charge of this challenge, I have to say, I'm a little bit impressed."

**Leroy**- (Points at himself and smiles proudly)

Leroy began to walk but Chef stopped him.

"You, soldier, will have to get two canoes from the boathouse."

"Yes Master Chief."

"Oh, you don't have to call me that."

"Okay then, Chef."

Leroy found the two canoes and pushed them to the beach before falling on the sand and panting.

"Listen up," Chef said, "each team must hold a canoe over their heads. I catch you taking your hands off the canoe, and you will be eliminated. And no one eats lunch until someone drops out. Canoes up!"

Owen scoffed. "This isn't that hard."

"Piece of cake." Geoff said.

Chef went up to Leroy. "While they're at it, why don't you go prepare the obstacle course?"

"What obstacle course?"

Hours later, a mud-coated Leroy returned to the beach. He saw that most of the campers were starting to get tired.

"Come on you sissies, it's only been three hours!" Chef said.

"Looks like they missed lunch today." Chris commented. He and Chef were sitting on the canoes.

"Looks like they just weren't hungry, unless someone wants to quit now." Chef replied.

Leroy clutched his grumbling stomach. "And I missed my lunch too." he said.

"Don't worry soldier, you'll get yours soon." Chef assured him.

**Confessional**

**Leroy**-"That's what he said when I missed breakfast."

Leroy hunger went on for a few more hours. He heard a snap and Harold crying, "Ow, idiots!"

"Is there a problem down there?" Chef questioned.

"No," Harold replied.

The challenge headed well into the night. Owen was snoring. Chef told tales to pass the time.

"Twenty-five of us went to the jungle that night." He droned. "Only five came back out."

Gwen yawned. "What war were you in anyway?"

"Did I ask you to speak?" Chef barked. "Because I don't remember asking you to speak."

"Whatever," Gwen muttered, "He so wasn't in a war."

"Guys, I-I can't do this anymore." Lindsay said, letting go of the canoe. "I have no more feeling in my arms."

"Looks like we got ourselves a quitter!" Chef exclaimed.

"Don't do it Lindsay!" Owen yelled.

Lindsay however, just walked to the dock and rung the bell, signifying the end of the challenge. The campers were relieved and threw down their canoes.

"Listen here," Chef told Lindsay, "You have nothing to be ashamed of…except getting eliminated and letting your team down! As for the rest of you, head to the mess hall! Dinner is served."

A still-hungry Leroy arrived at the mess hall.

"Alright maggots, open your ears," Chef said. "You've got ten minutes to eat before night training begins, so get to it!"

The campers all groaned.

"Um, Master Chief?" Gwen asked. "Where's the food?"

"You're looking at it." He gestured to some trash cans.

Owen opened the trash can. "This is the leftover garbage from this morning's breakfast."

"Darn right! When you're at war, you take what you can get!"

Owen grabbed a handful of the garbage and ate it.

"Well," Chris said, "I can see that you've got this under control. I'm off to craft services. You coming?"

"Serve me up some of that." Chef replied.

"Can I come too?" Leroy asked weakly.

"You need to watch the campers and ring this buzzer when their time's up." Chef handed Leroy a buzzer. "Don't worry, once this day's done, I promise you a large buffet."

Leroy weakly took the buzzer. Meanwhile, Gwen was picking through the garbage.

"Oh, I am not eating this." Heather said.

"Ugh, me neither." Courtney added.

"Don't care for today's specials, princess?" Duncan said.

"I am going to be running for office one day, and no one is going to pull out a file of me eating garbage."

Duncan walked up to Harold. "Hey Harold," he said, "We felt really bad about the whole underwear-fishing incident thing, so here, we found you some apple juice."

"Thanks," Harold said before taking the juice. However, when he took one sip, his eyes grew wide and he spitted it out. "That's not juice," he said.

"Oo-oh, my mistake dude," Duncan said in-between laughs, "We must have confused it with the kitchen grease."

"You guys are so immature," Courtney scolded, "I hope you're proud of yourselves."

"Okay look," Duncan replied, "I know you like me, he knows you like me, everyone knows it. So here's the tip: if you wanna kiss me, I might let you."

"And to think that I actually thought you were nice!"

"Me? Nice? Yeah right."

"Why'd you think that?" Geoff added.

"Never mind. I was wrong. He's just as gross and annoying as he wants you to believe. Enjoy your garbage."

Duncan gave the others a sly grin.

Leroy meanwhile, looked at his watch and saw that ten minutes have passed. He slammed his head on the buzzer.

"Alright maggots," Chef's voice boomed, "Report to the beach for your next challenge. And bring your boombox, Leroy."

The campers were arranged in formation as Leroy weakly dragged his boombox to shore."

"Play this," Chef instructed as he handed Leroy a CD.

Leroy put the CD in and pressed the play button. An instrumental variation of Michael Jackson's "Thriller" played, and the campers had to dance to the music alongside Chef. Leroy watched as Chef and the campers struck dance moves similar to that of the song. Soon, somebody suddenly turned off the music as the campers sighed in relief.

Leroy looked to his side and he found out Duncan was the culprit.

"Duncan, what are you doing?" Courtney whispered.

"One of us drops out, we're done for the day." He told Chef.

"We're done when I say we're DONE. Now drop and give me twenty!"

Duncan rolled his eyes and did the push-ups.

"Anyone else got anything they want to say?"

"Um yeah," Gwen said. "Can I go to the bathroom?"

Leroy handed Gwen a bucket and a mop as he led her inside the communal washrooms.

"Not exactly what I had in mind," she muttered.

Around 1:00 AM, the campers were once again sitting in the main lodge.

"For your next challenge," Chef said, "you will complete a 300-word essay about how much you love me. Anyone who falls asleep or fails to complete the challenge will be eliminated! In two hours Leroy here will ring the buzzer."

Sure enough, two hours later Leroy slammed his head on the buzzer, signifying the end of the challenge.

Harold was still writing when Chef grabbed his papers. "Crap!"

Chef then took a smirking Duncan's essay and began to read it.

"I love Master Chief Hatchet, because he is very very very very very very very very very very very very very…this is just one sentence with five pages of verys in between!"

"It's 300 words exactly," Duncan replied. "You can count them is you want."

Leroy fought back a chuckle.

Chef walked, but he suddenly slipped on a puddle of Owen's drool. "Wipe off that drool you little baby!" He saw that Trent and DJ have fallen asleep. "You two slackers are out! The rest of you, get to be and report to the playing field in 0500 hours."

"Uh, missed a spot there General." Duncan commented.

"Boy, do you want to run 50 laps around this camp right now?!"

"Um, no thanks," Courtney interjected. "He's going straight to bed, aren't you?" she pulled Duncan away. "What are you trying to do? Get eliminated?"

"I didn't know you cared."

"I don't. I just don't wanna lose this challenge. So stop being such a screw-up and do what you're told for once, okay?" she walked away.

"She wants me."

"No doubt." Geoff and Duncan fist-bumped.

Sometime later, a still-hungry Leroy rang an air horn with his head as Chef called the campers awake.

Leroy headed to the obstacle course he built yesterday. It had mud all over the ground. It started off with a large wooden wall, then a rope swing, then some tires, and finishing with a crawl under some axes.

"You will all run this course until you can all complete it in under one minute. Am I making myself clear?" Chef asked.

"Crystal." Duncan replied.

"If you lose this for us," Courtney whispered, "I'm gonna make you so miserable here."

"Go maggots, go!" Chef barked.

The campers all went immediately. Gwen and Duncan climbed the wall as Leshawna struggled to get over it. Heather passed through the tires but Owen got himself stuck in them. Geoff and Leshawna crawled under the axes as Gwen and Courtney passed the rope swing, but Harold slammed to the ground after climbing the wall. He coughed out mud after getting up.

"Uh General crazy, we've got a situation here." Duncan said.

"Too…much…mud." Harold coughed.

"Ring the bell and report to the infirmary." Chef said to him. "Your tour of duty is finished."

"Wow, poor guy." Duncan commented.

"Back on the course soldiers, now!" Chef barked. "One false move and I'll be on you like stick on a poop wagon."

"I look forward to it, sir!" Duncan said.

Courtney then climbed the wall but Owen wasn't so lucky as the wall fell down due to his weight. Geoff passed through the tires as Gwen fell into the mud. Heather meanwhile, got herself caught in the rope swing. Leshawna crawled under the axes but she got stuck in the mud.

"Gallant soldier, I salute you!" Duncan said as he crawled by her. He stopped and looked up at Chef.

"You just marked yourself 20 more push-ups!" Chef barked at him.

"Thank you!" Duncan said before kissing Chef on the nose.

At this, Chef's eyes widened, and then he seethed with rage.

"I think, you may have pushed him over the edge, bro." Geoff told Duncan.

"I…think you're right." Duncan said.

"One night of solitary confinement…" Chef said, "In the _boathouse_."

Gwen and Heather gasped. The others looked shocked.

"Big deal," Duncan said, "how scary can it be?"

Leroy tried to accompany Harold to the infirmary to get his mind off this.

After Harold was taken in to the infirmary, Leroy walked away. However, he was so hungry by then. He clutched his growling stomach with one hand and fell to the ground.

"So…hungry…" he moaned as he dragged himself to the staff tent with his free hand.

By the time he reached the tent, he was quite pale and weak from the lack of food. He looked up at Chris and Chef with a pleading look.

"Fine," Chef said, "Take whatever you want from the fridge."

Leroy crawled to the fridge. He then opened it and saw what was inside the fridge.

The staff tent shook with a scream.

**Confessional**

**Leroy**-(His whole body is seething with fury. He then roars out very, very, loudly.)

Leroy was so famished and angry and tired that he couldn't sleep. He heard Chef's announcement of "Attention remaining new camper recruits, the next evolution of your training begin tomorrow morning at 0700 hours, and if I catch the sucker that took my desserts your butt is mine!"

It was no surprise that Leroy was angry, hungry, and tired all at the same time by the morning. He crawled over to where the next part of the challenge was. The six remaining campers (Owen, Gwen, Heather, Duncan, Geoff, and Courtney) were hanging from a tree upside down.

Chef was the first to notice him.

"Woah, you don't look too good." he said.

Leroy growled.

"Sorry," Chef said, "We'll be ordering a new shipment of food stock right away." He then walked over to the hanging campers.

"What you are experiencing," he said, "is an ancient form of torture. By now, the blood has begun rushing to your head. The next stage is nausea, followed by dizziness and a flushed appearance, as the blood begins to pool into your eyes. You may experience fainting spells."

Very soon, Duncan fell off as Bridgette tended to him.

"It's okay," she said, "he's alright."

The remaining campers held on to the branches for support. Owen tried to reach his, but he ended up farting.

"Okay that's it, I'm done." Heather said as she jumped off the branch. Seconds later, Owen fell on her. He noticed the squished Heather and got off of her.

Just then, Courtney started laughing uncontrollably.

"Stop laughing this instant!" Chef barked.

"I'm sorry," she said in-between laughs, "I can't help it…" she began laughing louder until she fell off.

"I expected more out of you, soldier." Chef scolded.

Courtney tried to recompose herself. "Master Chief," she giggled, "I just have one thing to say to you."

"And what might that be?"

"You really need to take…a chill pill." She laughed hysterically as she walked away.

Chef's jaw went drop. He tried to say something in retaliation, but he couldn't find the words.

"Yeah, now that's what I'm talkin' about!" Duncan said to her as they high-fived.

"Okay Geoffey," Courtney called, "It's all up to you."

"You got this Gwen," Owen said.

"Oh yeah," Gwen replied, "I can hang here all day."

"Rock on, sister," Geoff yelled, "I live for the head rush!"

After a while, Geoff moaned, "Oh yeah, it feels…so…good…" before he fell off. This left Gwen the last camper standing.

"Ooh," Courtney said, "that's going to leave a mark."

"Congratulations Gophers," Chef announced, "you guys win. Bass, you lose! See you at elimination."

Gwen jumped off the tree as the Gophers cheered and carried her off.

"Gwen!" Chef called, "Congratulations soldier. I'd go to war with you anytime."

"I'll keep that in mind when choosing my career." She replied.

"You do that soldier," Chef said as a tear escaped his eye, "You do that."

At the campfire ceremony, the six remaining Bass sat around the campfire.

"I only have five marshmallows on this plate," Chris said. He gestured to Leroy, who was shaking weakly and holding a plate with five marshmallows on it.

"And these marshmallows will represent the campers who will continue to be campers." Chris continued.

"You've all cast your ballots in the confession can." Chris said. "If I do not call your name, you must immediately go down to the Dock of Shame, catch the Boat of Losers, and go home. And you can't come back, ever. Duncan."

Duncan cheered as he claimed his marshmallow.

"DJ."

DJ cheered as well.

"Bridgette."

"Geoff."

The aforementioned duo claimed their marshmallows.

"Campers, this is the final marshmallow of the night.

Courtney had a smug smirk on her face while Harold looked a bit worried.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Harold."

"Yes!"

"What?! You guys kept Harold over me?!"

"Yes, yes, it's always a shock," Chris said as Harold received his marshmallow.

"This…is impossible!" Courtney shouted. "I demand a recount!"

"Aw seriously dude," Duncan added, "I know for a fact that there were three of us that didn't vote her off!"

Chris snapped his fingers. Chef came over and shoved DJ and Geoff aside as he and Chris grabbed Courtney's arms and dragged her down the Dock of Shame.

"I do not concede!" she yelled. "I do not concede!"

"Aw ma, this sucks!" Duncan said.

"I was your only hope!" she continued yelling. "I was a counselor in training!"

Chef and Chris reached the end of the dock.

"Let go of me!" Courtney demanded. The two of them grinned sadistically and tossed her into the Boat of Losers.

"You are going to hear from my attorney!" she said.

"Courtney, wait!" Duncan yelled as the Boat of Losers left. "I made this for you!"

He tossed a handmade skull which landed in Courtney's hands. She looked at it.

"Okay, this is really weird and creepy, but I love it! I'll never forget you!" she yelled back as Duncan waved goodbye to her.

After the remaining Bass left for the cabins, a figure stepped out from behind the tree and chuckled darkly. The figure walked on the dock, his hands in his jacket pockets and a satisfied smirk on his face as he flashbacked to an earlier event.

_The figure flipped through the camera footage until he stopped at a certain file that he wanted to see._

_He watched as the footage of what happened earlier at the staff tent played. He saw Duncan and Courtney crawling past Chef and Chris._

"_Slowly, slowly crawl." Duncan whispered to Courtney._

"…_twenty five of us went into the jungle that night. Only five came back out." Chef told Chris._

_Duncan and Courtney reached Chef's fridge and opened it. They began taking various food items from it._

"_If we get caught, we are so dead." Courtney whispered wickedly._

"_I mean come on!" Chris said to Chef. "I am nothing without my stubble."_

"_Amen, brother!" Chef replied._

"_Are you sure you wanna go through with this?" Duncan whispered._

"_Heck yes." Courtney giggled. "This is the most fun I've had here yet!" she took out a fish and placed it inside the fridge. "A little present, courtesy of the Killer Bass!"_

"_Now you're learning." Duncan remarked as the two of them ran away with the stolen food._

_The figure snarled as the footage ended. He saw Harold whistling as he walked by. He remembered a certain something that kept repeatedly happening to him throughout the challenge. Formulating a plan, he walked over to him…_

How Harold got Courtney eliminated, he didn't know. It didn't matter to him. All he knew was that he got revenge at both of them for stealing HIS food.

Leroy dropped to his knees once he reached the end of the dock. He giggled darkly as lightning flashed and thunder roared.

"MUAHAHAHAHAHA!"

* * *

><p>I need to update more.<p>

Please Review!


	14. X-Treme Torture

First of all, I would like to apologize if I took too long to submit this chapter. I was quite busy.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Leroy.

* * *

><p>The figure silently dashed through the night, until it came at its destination: The Bass cabin. It opened the door quietly and sneaked in undetected. It began rummaging through the campers' belongings until it found what it was looking for: the stolen food supplies. It quickly took them and placed them inside a large sack. After taking all of it, the figure quietly sneaked out of the cabin. It did the same with the Gopher cabin to check just in case. Afterwards, it silently ran away, dashing through the woods until it stopped at a trailer. It entered the code 388873<strong>[1]<strong> on a lock pad and the door unlocked. It tossed the sack inside and it opened the lights.

Leroy stepped inside the trailer and knelt down to take a chocolate bar out of the sack. He unwrapped and ate it. Soon, he rummaged in the sack and ate more food until he was full. He tossed the leftovers in a fridge and went to bed and promptly fell asleep.

Fast forward to a couple days later, Leroy still looked a bit messed up, but otherwise fine. He walked over to the cabins when he heard a loud noise. He saw a plane flying over the cabins. The sleepy campers went out to find out what was going on.

"Incoming!" Chris yelled from inside the plane.

"Hit the deck!" Geoff shouted. The other campers ran and took cover as the plane swooped by them.

"Yes!" Chris shouted, "I can't wait to get my pilot's license!"

Leroy's eyes widened, as if to say "What?"

Chris flew the plane through an outhouse, destroying it and revealing a bear which tried to hide some marshmallows behind its back.

Chris landed the plane. "Just flexing your muscles for today's…" he held up a bullhorn, "EXTREME SPORTS CHALLENGE!"

The campers (and Leroy) flinched at the unnecessarily loud announcement.

"Ugh, it's too early for this." Gwen said.

"This week you'll participate in three challenges. First up, EXTREME SOFA BED SKYDIVING! Contestants will plummet-uh, skydive to a waiting sofa bed target below.

Leroy saw a crummy-looking sofa. Chef jumped out of the plane and landed in the sofa, but it folded up, trapping him. Leroy could hear his muffled screams.

"Of course, you'll be skydiving from 5000 feet, and using these!" Chris tossed two worn-out looking parachutes to the ground. "Our lucky contestants are Trent and DJ!"

The aforementioned duo's eyes widened.

"The second challenge of the day is, EXTREME RODEO MOOSE RIDING! Contestants will rodeo ride the Great Canadian Bucking Moose for eight seconds or, get hoofed into a giant pile of socks from the lost and found."

Leroy looked at the pen which had the moose in it, then the giant pile of stinky socks (the latter of which the campers reacted in disgust).

"That stink pile ain't nothin' like laundry day back home." Leshawna commented.

"It's your luck day, Leshawna," Chris said, "you're riding for Gophers. And Geoff, you'll ride for Bass."

Owen walked over to the moose. "He doesn't look too bucky to me," he said. "Hi beautiful."

The moose responded by kicking Owen's face.

"And the final challenge," Chris continued, "EXTREME SEA DOO WATER SKIING! Contestants will water ski a race course grabbing as many flags as they can before crossing the finish line while a member of the opposing team tries to deceive you."

Leroy looked at the obstacle course. It had some ramps and flags but apparently, there was mud where that water should be.

"How can we water ski without water?" Heather asked.

"It's _really _hard." Check it out."

Leroy saw Chef driving and out-of-control sea doo. He flipped several times before crashing into a tree.

Chris chuckled. "Awesome! Harold, you'll ski for Killer Bass,"

"Sweet!" Harold interjected.

"And Lindsay for the Screaming Gophers."

"I can model my new bikini!" Lindsay exclaimed.

"Now for the cool swag," Chris continued. "Whoever scores the most challenges gets brand-new lights for the night, saves their butts from elimination, and wins a tricked-out, multi-massage mobile shower."

Leroy looked at said shower, where Chef was playing a harp.

The contestants gasped.

"Can it be?" Heather said.

"Oh, it _be_." Chris replied.

"A shower?" Owen questioned while eating a marshmallow. "How about somethin' good?"

"Listen to me, you marshmallow eating goof," Heather said as she got up to his face, "we are going to win that shower if it's the last thing we do, got it?"

Owen choked on the marshmallow in shock. Harold was quick to respond and slapped Owen's back, causing the big teen to spit out the fluffy projectile as it hit Heather in the head, knocking her down.

Chris started up the plane again. "Okay gang," he announced, "chow for breaky, then report back in twenty minutes for the EXTREME SPORTS CHALLENGE!" he flew away, leaving the campers to cough in the plane's fumes (Leroy meanwhile ran off in time).

Soon, the campers were eating breakfast.

Geoff whispered to Duncan, "Remind me why we're back to Chef's crappy cooking again?"

"Because someone stole what we stole a couple nights ago, remember?"

Leroy overheard this and hid a chocolate bar he was eating.

**Confessional**

**Leroy**- (He hungrily consumes the last of the chocolate bar.)

Owen was scooping some grey slop on his plate. Leroy noticed that a card had come with it. Owen ate the whole meal in one gulp and burped out the card.

"Sweet grub, bro." He commented to Chef as he walked away.

Chef picked up the card. "For the girl with smoldering eyes?" he read as he tossed it away. Bridgette picked it up.

"Check it out," Gwen said, "It's a corny haiku poem."

"Woah, some dude's crushing big time," Bridgette said. "It's probably for you."

"Really? I was gonna say it was for you."

"But Trent is totally crunching on you. I've seen the way he always scams and extra muffin for you."

"Yeah, but Geoff is so into you. Remember the dock yesterday, how he tried to get your attention?"

Leroy tried to remember what did happen yesterday.

_Leroy was sitting on the dock. Geoff was on a water ski, getting ready. He winked at Bridgette, who winked back. However, Geoff didn't notice Trent backing up the sea doo. Trent crashed into the dock, knocking Geoff and Leroy into the water. Trent drove away, dragging Geoff way as well while Leroy resurfaced, spitting out water._

Both girls giggled at the memory.

"Then again, Geoff couldn't pronounce 'haiku' let alone write one." Gwen commented.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Bridgette asked.

"Nothing. He's just not exactly the scholar-ly type."

"Oh, and I suppose that Trent is busy boning up on his niche in his spare time?"

"I think Trent is more niche-y than Geoff is haiku-y."

"Haiku-y? Well, at least Geoff isn't a poser. Trent probably doesn't even write his own songs!"

Both girls fought for the card, but they ended up tearing it in half. Gwen gasped.

"Tell you what, Betty," she said, "I'll bet you two nights' dessert that the poem was for me."

"Oh, I'm up for that-down with that-whatever! You're on!"

Soon, the campers reported back to the challenge site. Two crummy sofa beds were already there, courtesy of a tired-looking Leroy.

"Now remember," Chris said, "Ground teams can wheelie the sofa beds wherever they want in order to help their comrade with the landing."

Leroy noticed Haether drawing something on the ground. "Sayanara Trent," she taunted, "I hope your chance to impress Weird Goth Girl are worth the chalk outline."

Leroy looked closely. He saw that Heather had drawn a chalk outline of how she predicted that Trent would land, flat on the ground.

"Uh, did you think that maybe Trent's doing this as a form of self-expression?" Gwen defended, "Like haiku?"

Trent gave her a blank stare in reaction.

"…Or not."

Nearby, Bridgette shook her head at her.

**Confessional**

**Gwen**- (sighs) "Okay, so that wasn't my most sudden sleuthing moment."

**Leroy**- (he shakes his head)

Leroy boarded the plane as it took off. He looked outside the window and saw the beach was thousands of feet below them. He tapped Chris and the host looked outside the window. He then opened the door. Leroy looked at Trent and DJ, both wearing parachutes and looking nervous.

Chris brought several papers to them. "If you could just fill these out!" he requested.

"But we already signed insurance forms at the beginning of the show!" DJ said.

"Yeah, but these are for organ donation! I have this cool cannibal challenge I wanna pitch to the producers, and this will go a long way to our budgeting-free props. Here comes the drop, boys!"

"I don't see the drop zone!" Trent yelled.

Leroy took out a pair of futuristic binoculars (yes he made those) and looked down. The Gophers seemed to be struggling to push their sofa. Leroy saw the actual cause of their problem: Owen was sleeping on the sofa bed. He chuckled at this. Apparently the other Gophers seemed to have noticed this as well, and are now trying to push him off the sofa, until Heather resorted to painting something on him. When he zoomed in, it turned out to be a large, red X.

Leroy tapped DJ and Trent and pointed outside, signaling it was time to jump.

"Uh, I don't think I can do this, man." Trent said.

"Don't worry dude," DJ assured, "I'm sure you'll hit the mattress." DJ tried to pat Trent on the back, but this caused Trent to lose his balance and fall out of the plane.

"Oh snap." DJ said.

Leroy looked into his binoculars. He saw that Trent, in a panic, forgot to open his parachute. He crash-landed several meters away from the sofa, flat on the beach. Oddly enough, his pose exactly looked like how Heather predicted it. Leroy then gestured to DJ to jump.

"Okay, pull the blue cord first, then the red. Am I right?" DJ asked Leroy. Leroy nodded in response. DJ jumped and Leroy looked through his binoculars. Apparently DJ pulled the red cord first, then the blue, which caused his parachute to fail. DJ screamed as he flailed and plummeted.

Leroy looked at the Bass, who were moving the sofa bed slowly. But once they saw DJ, whose parachute had somehow deployed, falling down, they quickly rushed to get him. They managed to get the sofa bed to unfold as DJ landed safely as they cheered. However, the sofa bed folded up back into a sofa, trapping DJ inside. The Bass whistled nonchalantly as they walked away.

"Gophers lose, Bass win, 1-0!" Chris announced.

Leroy jumped out of the plane as 'Nurse Hatchet' (Chef in a nurse's uniform) wheeled Trent, who was in a full body cast, on a stretcher.

"Nice going, Trent." Heather sneered.

"Trent?" Gwen asked, "Is there…anything you wanna ask before they take you to get uh…re-boned?"

"Yes. Is my hair messed up?"

Nurse Hatchet wheeled Trent away as Bridgette put a hand on Gwen's shoulder. Leroy took out his notebook. On it was a list of all the guys. Leroy took out a pencil and crossed out Trent's name as he followed to the next area.

Leroy walked to back to the challenge site as the campers were getting ready for the next challenge. Chris also ordered him to bring a large screen to record the footage.

"Okay cowpokes," Chris announced, "let's start the rodeo moose challenge! Geoff, you're up first."

Leroy looked as the moose glared around.

"Rodeo riding is kinda like surfing," Geoff said, "Once you catch the limb, you just flow with the mojo."

"Yeah, flow," Bridgette said, "kinda like the ancient art of Japanese haiku?"

"What's a haiku?" Geoff asked as he climbed onto the moose.

Bridgette looked disappointed while Gwen smiled. Leroy crossed off Geoff's name on his notebook.

"Hey Bridge," Geoff said, "wanna see my tattoo?"

Geoff put down his pants to expose his butt tattoo.

"Whoa," Gwen said.

"Definitely not haiku-y." Bridgette commented.

Leroy noticed that the moose was getting angrier due to this. He and Chef fearfully opened the pen and the moose came storming out. An unprepared Geoff went a few meters before getting thrown off.

"And Geoff's-" Chris said while holding a stopwatch, but then he heard Geoff crash. "Out?"

Leroy looked at Geoff, who had been hoofed into the pile of dirty socks.

"Ooh, that stinks big time for Bass!" Chris announced before looking at the footage.

"Wait a minute, pause that, let's just rewind that shot and run it super slow-mo." Leroy rewound the shot to when Geoff was thrown off the moose.

"I'm embarrassed," Chris said as he pointed at himself in the shot, obviously not caring that Geoff was thrown off, "This is so degrading, I mean just look at me! Can we just please get a decent budget together for hair and make-up? I look like I just fell out of bed. Yeesh!"

Many of the contestants rolled their eyes.

"Now where was I? Oh yeah, no seriously, that's some rank stuff. Leshawna, you're up!"

Sometime later, Leshawna climbed onto the moose. A bird chirped as a squirrel slapped it in annoyance.

"I hope you've got a moose hamburger recipe ready," Leshawna said to Chef. "Easy boy," she patted the moose, "you don't wanna make me mad now."

After hearing this, the moose's eyes turned red as it breathed fire out of its nose.

"Sweet mother of-" Chef began, but the moose stampeded out of the pen, trampling him. Leroy watched as Leshawna rode it wildly.

Meanwhile, Gwen and Bridgette were still arguing.

"So, you're guy's a metro with a broken back!" Bridgette yelled.

"So, you're guy's a grammatically challenged skater play!" Gwen yelled back.

Leroy saw Leshawna still riding the moose wildly in the background.

Gwen sighed. "Okay, so it wasn't Trent or Geoff."

"Yeah, plus, we kind of just assumed it was for us." Bridgette said.

The two girls hugged and finally made up.

"Well, whoever it is, we're gonna find out." Bridgette said. "Deal?"

Gwen shook her hand.

Meanwhile, a bear from earlier tried to eat some marshmallows. However, the wild moose trampled on all of the while treats, much to the bear's dismay. Eventually the moose had managed to buck off Leshawna into a bush.

"Good news," Chris said, "You managed to last more than eight seconds, so the Gophers win! It's a tie, which means it's time for the next challenge!"

Leroy looked back at Gwen and Bridgette before proceeding to the final challenge.

"So we have a tie!" Chris announced while driving an ATV. Whoever wins the extreme sea doo water ski challenge wins invincibility!"

"I'm ready!" Lindsay chirped. Everyone (including Leroy) gasped.

She was wearing a new green bikini.

"We are so dead." Heather said. "Unless I get to drive the wave jumper!"

"Just win the dang chow so I could get my hair did." Leshawna said.

**Confessional**

**Harold**-"This is it. We're tied for the win. Back to the boat, Duncan is driving Lindsay. I'm skiing for the Bass. Winning is inevitable. Goodbye wedgies, wet willies, or toilet face-plunges. Hello… (he puts on a pair of shades) Dirty Harold!"

Soon, Harold was getting ready to ski, while Heather is getting ready to drive the sea doo.

"You are so out of your league, alpha geek." Heather taunted.

"Here's the road rules," Chris said. "Oh wait! There are no rules! Which means this is gonna be awesome!"

Bridgette walked up to DJ. "So, read any good poems lately?"

"So, asked any odd left-field questions lately?"

Bridgette sighed and shook her head. Gwen rolled her eyes. Leroy crossed out DJ's name from the list. After thinking for a bit, he also crossed Duncan's name from the list, knowing that with Courtney gone, the chances for him writing the poem was very unlikely.

"And go!" Chris yelled.

Heather started to drive really fast, causing Harold to get thrown on the ground. Heather drove up one of the ramps, but Harold grabbed one of the flags off it.

"Flag 1 for Bass!" Chris announced.

"No!" Heather screamed. She continued to drive wildly, but Harold managed to grab the rest of the flags, despite being dragged on the ground.

"Five flags and heading home!" Chris said.

"That's impossible!" Heather shouted.

"Heather has to cross the finish line or be disqualified! And when she does, Harold will take five flags to victory for the Killer Bass!"

Heather gasped as the finish line was meters away. She saw Harold's grin as well as all five flags in his hand.

**Confessional**

**Heather**-"I couldn't let that little dorkwad win. So I decided to cut him loose."

Heather went to the back of the sea doo and pulled out a knife.

"Game over guppy!" she yelled.

"Victory is-huh?" Harold said as he saw Heather trying to cut the rope.

She shouldn't have done so, because as the sea doo went under a tree, a low-hanging branch snagged itself onto Heather's top, ripping it off and exposing her bare chest.

Harold gasped. Leroy shielded his eyes. All Leroy could hear was Heather's scream, and two crashes. When he opened his eyes, he saw that Harold had crashed into a rock, and Heather was nowhere to be seen.

"I don't know what Heather did to make Harold lose his concentration," Chris said, "but it's a total wipeout for the Bass team!"

The Bass shook their heads as an annoyed Geoff gave Harold a thumbs-down.

Gwen walked up to Owen. "So, if we win," she said, "is there someone special you'll be uh…showering for?"

"Why would I need to shower?" Owen said. "We're in the wild!" After saying this, he burped in Gwen's face, causing her to react in disgust.

"Never mind," she coughed.

Lindsay went on her skis as Duncan climbed into the sea doo.

"Ready, set, ride it like it's sweep-sweep, go!" Chris said.

Duncan started driving, almost as fast as Heather. Lindsay was unfazed, however, and grabbed the first flag while doing a flip when Duncan went over a ramp.

"Flag 1!" Chris announced as the Gophers cheered.

Duncan tried jerking the sea doo, but it was no use as Lindsay grabbed more flags. Soon, she had all five.

"Lindsay has snagged flag 5 and is racing home for the win!" Chris announced. "Duncan has to cross the finish line!"

"Says you!" Duncan yelled. He tried to shake the sea doo one more time, but this only resulted in him crashing into a rock and flinging him into a tree as Lindsay continued water skiing and reached the finish line.

"She won?" Chris said. "Gophers win!"

The Gophers cheered at their victory.

"Sorry about that Doug," Lindsay yelled, "I just reaallly wanted that shower!"

"Whatever," A dazed Duncan moaned.

"Girlfriend, give me some sugar." Leshawna said as she hugged Lindsay.

"Really could have used that shower." Geoff lamented.

DJ patted Geoff's back and sniffed his hand. "Right you are, my skunked friend.

**Confessional**

**Geoff**-"So I landed in a pile of socks. Big deal, I can't stink that bad, can I?"

**Leroy**- (he crosses out Owen's name on his notebook and taps his chin)

"The Bass team went belly-up," Chris narrated, "and will now decide which fishy to flush, while the Gophers totally scored some much-needed showers."

"What's up with chicks and showers?" Owen asked as Lindsay and Leshawna, both wrapped in towels, exited the mobile showers.

Meanwhile, Gwen and Bridgette were sitting on a table, both still trying to solve the mystery of the love note.

"So we've ruled out Owen and DJ." Gwen said.

"I know. So who could it be?"

"Who could what be?" Leshawna asked. Bridgette handed her the note.

"Another note from your secret admirer, Leshawna?" Chris said.

"Leshawna's the crush girl?" Bridgette and Gwen said.

"You know someone else here with a booty as luscious as an apple?" Leshawna rhetorically asked as she walked away.

"But who wrote it?" Gwen asked.

Leroy looked at the remaining name on his notebook. It was quite surprising.

Soon, the remaining Bass (minus Geoff) were sitting around the campfire. Only four marshmallows were on the plate.

"As you know," Chris said, "if you do not receive a marshmallow, you will be forced to walk the Dock of Shame, and you can never, ever return to camp. Bridgette and DJ, you're safe."

Both grabbed their marshmallows. Chris then brought out a bullhorn.

"Geoff, you're safe too!"

Leroy tossed a marshmallow at Geoff, who was sitting on a tree branch due to his stench. The party boy caught it.

"Muchos lochos, copadre!" Geoff yelled.

"Okay, that leaves Harold, who bailed for reasons unknown,"

**Confessional**

**Harold**-"Boobies…"

"And Duncan, who bailed even bigger, because Lindsay left him circling the drain in a shameless-"

Duncan grabbed Chris' shirt. "That chick was determined." He grumbled.

"Which is why you're safe. Sorry Harold, you're done like dinner."

"Well, it's been fun guys," Harold said as he walked down the dock. "Farewell Total Drama Island. I loved, I lost, and I saw boobies. What more can a man ask for?"

"You loved?" Gwen asked.

"You're a man?" Leshawna asked.

"You saw boobies?" Bridgette asked.

Harold tossed his luggage on the Boat of Losers. "Leshawna," he said, "I meant every word of that poem."

"Poem? That was you?"

"No way." Bridgette said.

Leshawna ran over and hugged Harold. "Baby," she said, "you're some kind of freaky."

"Give daddy some sugar." Harold gasped.

Everyone else gasped as she kissed him before Chef dragged Harold back onto the boat as Leshawna waved goodbye.

**Confessional**

**Chef**-"Leshawna and Harold? Tch, I was as shocked as you. But you didn't read the letters. (chuckles) Ooh, spicy."

"Wait a second," Geoff said, "Harold saw your boobies?"

"Can we see?" Owen said.

"Heck no," Leshawna said before she realized something. "Wait a minute," she yelled at the departing boat, "whose boobies did you see?"

Just then, Heather exited the shower while wearing a towel. She turned back and stomped over to her."

"Oh see now, you messed with the wrong sister."

"Oh please, it was a total fluke. You think I'd actually show that dweeb my boobs on purpose?"

Her only response was Leshawna continuing to storm over to her. Heather screamed and ran as Leshawna shouted "Get back here!"

"Well, that's settled." Gwen said. "'Night."

"'Night." Bridgette replied.

Leroy walked back to his trailer. Along the way, he saw the moping bear from earlier. Leroy walked up to it and gave it a bag of marshmallows from his jacket. The bear smiled and hugged Leroy before walking away as Leroy entered his trailer.

* * *

><p><strong>[1]<strong> 388873=FUTURE.

To be honest, I have an irregular update pattern due to my schoolwork. But I promise you, I will try to get the next chapter out soon.

Review pls!


	15. Brunch of Disgustingness

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my OC.

* * *

><p>Leroy was sitting on the steps to the main lodge. He looked back to normal now that a couple days of the food he raided combined with sleep and fixed personal hygiene returned him to his prime state.<p>

"Ah, another great day!" he exclaimed as he entered the main lodge.

As soon as he entered the lodge, he saw Chris and Chef chuckling.

"What?" Leroy asked.

Chef filled in several details by whispering them to Leroy. As Chef whispered, Leroy's face became shocked, then transitioned to a smirk and a chuckle. Just then, the remaining ten campers walked into the lodge.

"What? No breakfast?" Trent said.

"Oh, don't worry bro," Chris said, "There'll be plenty of food later on." He, Chef and Leroy giggled.

"What are you three bozos so giggly about?" Leshawna asked. They said nothing and continued giggling.

Chris eventually managed to contain himself. "Congratulations to the remaining tem campers for reaching the halfway mark in the competition. You'll all be on the jury for the final episode."

"Got the powah! Yeah!" Geoff cheered.

"The two teams will become one next week. But first, all the girls well be moved to the Gopher cabin and all the guys will stay in the Bass cabin. This week's challenge is as old as history itself: a battle of the sexes."

Duncan winked at Lindsay, who blew a raspberry in return.

"After everyone is settled in, I'll announce the challenge. And then, you'll have a-uh…bite to eat." The three of them giggled again. "Ready for a little good news? This week, no one will be kicked off. It's all for reward and it's a good one. Okay, time to relocate. Let's move!"

Chris, Chef, and Leroy giggled again. Once the campers were out of sight, Leroy spoke up.

"Seriously, nine courses of what? Oh get outta here!"

"I mean seriously," Chef said, "even I wouldn't eat that stuff."

"But the reward makes it all worth it." Chris piped up.

The three of them giggled again.

"Okay Leroy," Chris said, "You have a 30-minute break before you have to report back here."

**Confessional**

**Leroy**-"Man, twenty-two campers were here at the start, and now there are only ten left here today! Does time really fly by that fast?"

Leroy walked off back to his trailer. When he went inside, he relaxed on his bed for a couple of minutes. Afterwards he checked his fridge. There were still a slight amount of leftovers that he raided a week ago. He stuffed whatever was left into his mouth before heading back to the main lodge. Along the way he heard an earth-shaking burp the he could have sworn was enough to shake the fur off squirrels.

**Confessional**

**Leroy**-"Man, whoever did that could win the award for the loudest burp ever."

Leroy walked back to the main lodge and waited. Very soon, the campers have finished moving to their respective cabins and are now at the main lodge.

"It's time for today's challenge!" Chris announced.

"Uh, where's breakfast at?" Leshawna asked.

Chris, Chef, and Leroy giggled again.

"Stop doing that!" Heather complained.

"Let's just tell them," Chris said, "today's challenge is: The Brunch of Disgustingness! You'll be getting a 9-course meal. Each member of each team must finish each dish. You will not know if the next dish is grosser than the last, not as gross, or just as gross. Just that it will likely be gross."

"Tell them what they'll get if they win, Chris!" Chef exclaimed.

"Yeah, tell them!" Leroy said excitedly.

"The winning team spends two days at the local five-star resort, where they'll be pampered, eat gourmet nosh, and be given any antibiotics against anything they may have caught while participating in this challenge, as long as you don't mind any supervision from Leroy."

Said intern gave the campers a friendly wave.

"The losing team will go hungry tonight, and spend the next two days here, on Total Drama Island, with Chef."

Sais cook waved, however he had an evil grin on his face, frightening some of the campers.

"All the more reason you should try and win." Leroy commented.

"We are going to win this challenge." Heather said.

**Confessional**

**Bridgette**-"I just hope we win to ease some of the tension. I mean, I'll try anything once, except meat. I can't eat meat."

**Leroy**- (reading something off a paper) "We on Total Drama Island would like to inform the viewing world that none of the meals used in this challenge are hazardous to your health in any way, just plain gross. And do not try any of this at home. We mean it."

Leshawna cleared her throat to get the boy's attention. She sniffed the air.

"Take a whiff boys," she said, "'cuz all I smell is victory for me and my girls!"

"I'll eat anything, even my gitch if I have to." Owen said while holding up a pair of his underwear. "Will I have to?"

"Let's begin the challenge. First up, some hors d'oeuvres."

Chef lifted the lids off the plates to reveal some seemingly normal-looking meatballs.

"Begin!" Leroy announced.

"Alright, meatballs!" Owen said. "Bring it on!" he devoured said 'meatballs'.

"Well, technically, you're right Owen," Chris said, "but these are kinda special."

"It's beef testicle, bourguignon." Chef said.

**Confessional**

**Leroy**- (Holds up a piece and takes a bite out of it) "If I didn't know what these were, I'd say these aren't half bad. But still, testicles…" (He shudders)

"Testicles?" Owen asked. He soon barfed on DJ.

"I don't know if I can do this to my bovine brother." Geoff said as he picked up the 'appetizer'. The others looked rather disgusted as well.

Trent and Owen eventually tried eating some. DJ looked at them and a tear escaped his eyes.

"It's the hardest thing a man can do." Chris said.

**Confessional**

**Heather**-"Judging from the way the guys were reacting to the uh…dish, I knew we could win the round."

Heather took a bite out of the testicle. Leshawna plopped one into her mouth.

Lindsay tried eating one. "Okay, gross me ran out the door," she said, "But I could totally use a pedicure at that resort, my corns are growing corns."

Owen, DJ, and Trent hesitated to eat the dish.

"What's the matter?" Heather taunted. ""Big boys can't eat a little meatball?"

"Come on," Geoff said, "We can't let the girls win! Our manhood is at stake!"

Trent stuffed one into his mouth.

Meanwhile, Bridgette hasn't eaten her dish.

"What are you doing?" Heather said. "Why aren't you eating?"

"I'm a vegetarian. It's against my principle."

"Are you sabotaging the team just to spit me?"

**Confessional**

**Geoff**-"I felt so bad. I had to help her."

Geoff rushed over to Bridgette. "It's not that big a deal," he whispered to her, "Sometimes, they castrate bulls for uh…medical reasons."

Duncan glared at Geoff. Bridgette sighed and ate a piece.

**Confessional**

**Bridgette**-"It was so sweet of him to help."

Trent and Owen spat out the pieces they were eating; DJ pretended to wipe his mouth and Leroy noticed that he was actually placing the piece on his napkin.

"I can't do it." Trent said.

"Well, looks like the guys lost this round," Chris said, "The first challenge goes to the female campers."

The girls cheered at winning the round.

"Thanks for the talk Geoff." Bridgette said.

"Uh what, you're helping them, dork?" Duncan said. "You just cost us this round!"

"Yo, it's my business who I talk to. Gimme a break man!"

"You can't let them win!" Trent exclaimed.

"You blew it!"

"Come on, DJ chickened out!"

"You kidding me-"

Chris blew his whistle to silence them. "Are we here to argue or are we here to eat a series of revolting meals?"

"Alright,"

"Fine."

"Sorry man."

"Sorry about that, dude."

**Confessional**

**Bridgette**-"I couldn't believe how quickly the guys made up. Even I like to hold a grudge a good six minutes."

"The score now stands at one for the girls and zero for the guys. And now, the next course in, the Brunch of Disgustingness!"

Chef wheeled in a covered platter.

"You guys like pizza?"

"I could eat pizza any time, with anything on it." Owen said confidently.

"Anything? How about live grasshopper pizza with tangy jellyfish sauce and live anchovies?"

Leroy pulled off the lid to reveal a pizza with all the said ingredients on top.

"Eew, I hate anchovies!" Lindsay said.

"Don't worry no," Leroy assured, "You only need to eat a slice."

Owen shrugged.

Chef served up the pizza slices to the teams, one slice per person.

"Begin!" Leroy announced again.

Leshawna reacted in disgust. "That is straight up nasty." She commented. "I ain't eatin' that."

"Oh yes you are," Heather said, "I am not missing out on an indoor heated pool just because you can't keep down a few…"

She noticed something on her finger and screamed.

"Grasshoppers! Okay, I can't do this." She stood up, but Gwen grabbed her arm.

"I'm digesting a bull's precious cojones," she scolded, "you're gonna eat!"

Heather sat down. "Fine, can I get a little parmesan on this?"

Chef shook his head.

"Sorry, not in the menu." Leroy said.

Heather looked at her slice, then took a bite out of it.

"Delicious! You're up next." She said to Leshawna.

Bridgette stared at her slice.

**Confessional**

**Bridgette**-"Okay, sure I've eaten tuna salad sandwiches, but I've never worked out my position on eating live fish. But I had to get in good with the group."

"Go Bridgette, go Bridgette," Leshawna chanted as Bridgette ate her slice.

"Right on girl!" Leshawna cheered as Bridgette finished.

Meanwhile, Owen finished his slice and reached to get another, but Geoff slapped his hand away.

"Woah, big guy," Geoff reprimanded, "no taking seconds 'till everybody's had a slice."

Meanwhile, Lindsay could not bring herself to eat her slice.

"There's no way I'm eating that," she complained, "It's not even food!"

"Lindsay!" Bridgette grabbed her shoulders in an attempt to calm her down. "Lindsay, let's try a little yoga meditation, okay? First, get into lotus position."

Very soon, Lindsay was meditating as Bridgette fed her with the pizza.

"Now that's what I'm talkin' about, Teamwork!" Leshawna cheered.

Back with the guys, Trent looked like he was about to hurl.

"I've got a weak stomach; I'll be right back." He said as he ran outside to barf.

**Confessional**

**Trent**-"When I was a kid, my parents used to hold me down and force-feed me broccoli. They only did it because broccoli's g-g-good for you."

Trent walked back to the guys. "I can do this." He said. "DJ, I need you to hold me down while Geoff, you stuff the slice in my mouth. And no matter how much I scream or beg, you've got to feed me that slice."

"Sure. I'm in." Geoff said.

Soon, DJ was holding down a flailing Trent.

"No wait, stop!" Trent yelled. "Wait, it was a joke! I was kidding! Ha-ha-ha-ha, I'm warning you, my dad's a lawyer-"

Geoff stuffed the pizza slice in his mouth, causing Trent's pupils to grow wide.

"Mama?"

DJ cradled Trent, who was sucking his thumb like a baby.

**Confessional**

**Leroy**- (dumbfounded) "Whaaat?"

**Trent**-"It wasn't that bad. I was playin' it up for the cameras, you know, to boost ratings. I don't really mind beef testicles, or live grasshopper with jelly-" (he turns around and pukes into the toilet)

Owen and Duncan held their noses as the finished their slices of the pizza.

Leshawna took a bite of her slice, sending the grasshopper flying.

"O-okay you know what I can't be doing this," she said, "Little grasshopper minding his own business, why do I wanna go and bite his little head off for?"

"The winners of this round are the guys!" Chris announced.

The guys cheered at their victory.

**Confessional**

**Chef**-"I was excited about the next dish. I made it from scratch."

"Alright, who's ready for the third course?" Chef pulled off the lid to reveal some odd-looking spaghetti.

"Spaghetti!" Chris announced. "Well, actually earthworms covered in snail slime sauce and hairballs."

At this, Geoff finally snapped.

"I can't take it anymore!" he screamed as he ran outside.

"I'll take care of this." DJ assured as ran after him. He tackled Geoff outside and dragged him back in.

The guys then put on blindfolds to help them eat the food.

"I love spaghetti," Geoff told himself, "Spaghetti is good."

Meanwhile, Lindsay was still meditating as she ate part of the spaghetti. However, she retched from the taste and woke up.

"Where am I?" she asked.

Chef and Leroy shook their heads.

"Done!" Geoff yelled as he burped out a worm.

"And, once again, the winners are the guys!" Chris announced.

The guys cheered once again.

"Come on," Bridgette encouraged, "let's show them some girl power!"

"Bridgette's right," Gwen said, "let's kick some boy butt."

"Yeah," Heather piped up, "just like I've been saying all along. We gotta act like a team."

"Whatever." Leshawna said.

"Alright," Chris announced, "everybody, time for course number four!"

Leroy pulled off the lids to reveal bowls of dirty-looking soup, with flies buzzing around them.

"No nine-course meal would be complete without soup. Today's special is: French bunion soup with hangnail crackers."

**Confessional**

**Geoff**-"I think they just used stuff from Chef's bathroom floor."

**Leroy**-"Well, we did kinda pick up a couple of clipped toenails from there, plus somethin' we found under the sink.

Bridgette thought for a moment, and then she got an idea. She grabbed a funnel and placed the narrow end on Lindsay's mouth. She poured the soup through it, which caused the soup to bypass the tongue and go directly into the throat.

"I didn't even taste it." Lindsay commented. Bridgette did the same procedure with the other girls and soon, they were finished.

"The girls win again," Chris announced. "The score is now tied up at two."

The girls cheered again.

**Confessional**

**Bridgette**-"I think the girls really made a breakthrough as a team."

"Only five more courses left," Chris said, "bon appetite. And Leroy, a little montage music please."

Leroy grabbed his boombox and played his favorite '80s montage song.

_You've gotta eat (Eat!)_

Chef chew some gum, then takes it from his mouth.

_Eat to win!_

He placed the chewed gum on a ball of more chewed gum as he places it on Gwen's plate.

_Don't let them gross you out! (Out!)_

Next, Chef wrings a skunk's tail, squeezing out its juice into a shaking cup. Chef shakes the cup and pours its contents into a glass.

_Don't let them push you down! (Down!)_

Lindsay sips the concoction through a straw and winces.

_Stand up tall and say you can!_

Chef squirts some silicone onto a sandal in the form of a smiley face. DJ tried to take a bite and promptly falls over.

_You've gotta eat! (Eat!) Eat to win!_

Chef chops an unknown green and brown substance and pours it into a stew pot.

_Ooh, you gotta eat (Eat!)_

Chef stirs the stew pot and lifts the ladle, revealing that the stew contains a large pile of garbage.

_Eat to win!_

"YEEAAAH!" Leroy screamed. He didn't notice the campers were giving him odd looks.

"Wow, it's still tied up," Chris commented, "we're down to the last course in the challenge."

Leroy lifted the lids to reveal a bunch of seemingly normal-looking hotdogs.

"It's delicious dolphin wieners!" Chris announced. "Hot dogs made of dolphin!"

Bridgette gasped. "But dolphins are our friends!"

"What are you waiting for?" Heather said. "It's already dead! If you don't eat it, we don't win!"

"O-oh, I can't! I'm a surfer! I swim with dolphins!"

"Eat it!"

"No! I'm not doing it! You can't make me!"

"I'm with you sister," DJ piped up, "I'm not eatin' no dolphin."

**Confessional**

**Chef**-"I slave over a hot stove cooking dolphin. No appreciation!"

Leroy looked at Bridgette and DJ, both outright refusing to eat the dolphin wieners.

"I don't think this is going anywhere." He told a frowning Chris.

"Okay, enough." The host said. "We'll solve this by having an eat-off. Leroy, fetch the shot glasses.

Leroy went to the kitchen. Within seconds, he returned with several shot glasses.

"Okay," the intern announced, "only one of you needs to participate in this round, so ladies and gentlemen, send your best eaters forward!"

Leshawna volunteered for the girls while Owen stepped forward for the guys.

"Whoever can drink the most shot glasses of fresh delicious blended cockroach will be the winner. This unlikely satisfying blend of 8 different cockroaches is vitamin-rich for your balanced lifestyle."

Chef placed the cockroaches in a blender and blended them into a puree. He poured the mixture in all the shot glasses.

"On you marks, get set, go!" Chris announced.

Immediately Owen and Leshawna began drinking. After several shot glasses, they both stopped. Then suddenly, Owen drank the remaining glasses before raising his arms and falling over.

"Owen wins!" Chris announced.

They guys cheered at their overall victory.

"Leshawna, you are completely useless!" Heather berated.

Leshawna however, was feeling sick. "Something's coming up," she moaned.

She suddenly barfed on the table and all over. The others looked and saw that a live cockroach came with it. This caused Trent and DJ to barf as well.

Chef grumbled as he held a mop to clean up the mess, but he suddenly was close to barfing as well, and so was Chris.

"Oh my, I shouldn't have eaten too much…" was all Leroy could manage before he ran outside the main lodge. He didn't go far when he dropped to his knees and puked hard all over the grass.

At sunset, a luxury boat pulled up to the dock. Leroy climbed up it, and the guys did as well. The foghorn blared as the boat sailed away from the island. Leroy looked back until the island was out of sight.

"I'm not gonna miss the place." Duncan commented.

"And now, we're gonna have the time of our lives! Woohoo!" Geoff cheered.

"This is gonna be one awesome weekend!" Trent yelled.

One hour later, the boat reached the giant, luxurious, local five-star resort.

"Gentlemen," Leroy told them, "welcome to the weekend of a lifetime."

The guys let out a loud "woohoo" before running right in the front doors. Leroy followed after them to check in.

* * *

><p>Well, I managed to get two chapters in one week. That's good.<p>

Anyways, I'll be a bit busy after this, but I might be able to get the next chapter out next week.

Re to the view, everyone!


End file.
